Renouveau
by ReginasDaughter27
Summary: Une lettre. C'est tout ce qu'elle leur avait laissé. Quelques mots sur une feuille blanche expliquant sans trop de détails les raisons de son départ. Elle les avait quitté pour laisser place à une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle vie. Un renouveau.
1. Chapter 1 : Un stage d'été

Hello tout le monde :)!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, (ma deuxième), je sais que mon absence a été plus longue que prévue mais bon cette année

c'était le brevet pour moi, héhé et oui :D! Alors révisions, révisions...

En plus maintenant je suis sûre de ne jamais faire de carrière dans le scientifique :D!

Et puis avec l'athlétisme qui me prend tout mes week-ends je savais plus où donner de la tête...

Mais bon je suis de retour avec cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, du style d'écriture etc...

C'est bien sûr de l'outlawqueen, certains nom comme Snow-White, Tinkerbell, Hook sont en anglais car je les préfère ainsi.

Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, voilà :)

On se retrouve en bas ;)!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un stage d'été

Henry se trouvait devant un immense immeuble au beau milieu de Boston, le bâtiment devait compter plus d'une cinquantaine d'étage, sur la façade on pouvait voir plusieurs banderoles avec les noms des entreprises et société qui y siégeaient : «CBS Society », « North Way Bank », « HDA » et « Walters Studio ». Il entra finalement au bout de quelques minutes même si l'idée de s'enfuir en courant lui avait traversé l'esprit, il y était et il allait la revoir après 2 ans et demi de séparation, sa mère. Enfin.

L'anxiété lui rongeait les tripes et il n'était pas sûr d'aller au bout de son voyage. Mais il le devait, il devait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce jour où Emma était arrivé au Granny's complètement paniquée brandissant une enveloppe déchirée.

_*Flash-back*_

_La clochette du restaurant retentit comme à son habitude, peu de gens levèrent la tête et ainsi ils ne remarquèrent pas l'expression de panique qui se lisait sur le visage du shérif qui venait d'entrer._

_- SNOW ! DAVID ! Elle est partie ! Je... j'ai pas pu faire quoi que ce soit..._

_- Elle a quitté la ville ! Elle l'a écrit, elle est partie..._

_Le couple, attablé avec Henry buvant tranquillement un chocolat à la cannelle comme à leur habitude, se levèrent de leur siège et leva les mains tentant de calmer leur fille complètement hystérique. Henry qui se trouvait derrière eux se leva à son tour et la dévisagea en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'il pensait._

_- Emma, chérie, calme toi. Qui est partie ?_

_- Regina... elle est partie... Elle a laissé ça disant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas... souffla-t-elle, accablée tenant fébrilement la lettre dans sa main droite._

_- Regina ? Oh non... C'est à cause de... Marianne ?_

_- Elle ne le dit pas explicitement, c'est écrit qu'elle a peur de redevenir celle qu'elle était et qu'elle préfère nous savoir en sécurité plutôt qu'auprès d'elle mais je suppose que c'est à cause du retour de Marianne qu'elle pensait redevenir la méchante reine..._

_- Mais elle a changé ! S'écria Henry qui était resté silencieux jusque lors. Elle n'est plus cette personne !_

_- Henry, écoute c'est plus compliqué ta mère souffre et..._

_- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME A TOUS ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'EVERTU A M'ABANDONNER ? JE REFUSE DE LA PERDRE ! C'EST MA MERE !_

_- Henry s'il te plaît..._

_- Henry attends !_

_Les appels du shérif furent inutiles l'adolescent était sortit du restaurant, les larmes aux yeux._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

Henry avait passé ses deux dernières années à rechercher sa mère, il avait d'abord essayé de l'appeler ou de localiser son portable mais il l'avait retrouvé sur le bord de la route près de la limite de la ville. Puis il avait recherché dans les données des grandes villes, il se disait que sa mère portait toujours le même nom ou du moins le même prénom mais rien ne fut concluant. Il continua à la chercher sans relâche durant plus d'un an puis un beau jour il trouva une certaine Regina McCogan vivant à Washington, il avait fait directement part de sa trouvaille à Emma et ses grand-parents. Ces derniers l'aidèrent à approfondir ses recherches mais son euphorie fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils découvrirent que cette femme était en réalité l'ambassadrice canadienne aux États-Unis et qu'elle était le total opposé de l'ancienne mairesse : blonde aux yeux vert-gris légèrement enrobée. Sa déception fut si grande qu'il abandonna, le couple et leur fille ne savait plus comment le réconforter, l'adolescent passait son temps dans sa chambre à lire ou écrire dans un journal. Après des heures, des journées à essayer de lui redonner le moral ses grands parents réussirent à le faire sortir de l'appartement. Leur vie reprirent tranquillement leur court même si l'on pouvait toujours voir un voile de tristesse recouvrir les yeux de l'adolescent... Trois mois plus tard lorsque l'état de Storybrook commença à réellement se dégrader : les vols étaient de plus en plus fréquents, David et Emma étaient surmenés par le nombre d'arrestations, personne n'avait vraiment repris le poste de maire depuis le départ de la brune car personne n'avait les compétences requises. Henry décida de la retrouver et de la ramener coûte que coûte. Il chercha de nouveau l'ancienne reine à travers le pays, il commença par la capitale et vérifia l'identité de chaque Regina vivant là-bas, qui était bien sûr en nombre restreint, puis il rechercha de nouveau dans les villes affluentes sachant que sa mère n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les villes en campagne que sa tolérance était des villes comme Storybrook et aussi parce qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de se cacher au milieu de la foule... Il parcourait la liste des _Regina _vivant à Boston lorsqu'il vit un nom qui retint son attention : Regina Carwel. Henry avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il réfléchit pendant des heures et ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard qu'il se rappela d'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà vu, l'adolescent courut au manoir Mills, enjamba les marches deux par deux pour finalement arriver dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Il parcourut l'étagère des yeux lorsqu'il vit des dizaines de romans écrit par une certaine Lara Carwel, sa mère adoptive n'avait cessé de vanter le talent qu'avait cette femme pour l'écriture. Il s'intéressa dès lors à cette fameuse Regina Carwel. Elle était dans le secteur jeunesse des banques, elle vivait à Boston du moins dans les banlieues environnantes et n'avait apparement aucun parent, Henry s'empressa de l'annoncer à ses grand-parents qui n'eurent pas réellement la réaction qu'il escomptait, ils lui dirent qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il réagisse aussi mal que sa première déception car oui il avait mal vécut cet échec. Le garçon avait complètement délaissé son travail, il n'adressait plus la parole à sa mère biologique la portant pour responsable d'avoir fait fuir Regina, il était devenu agressif, hargneux et très susceptible.

Mais le fait que ses grands-parents ne l'avaient pas soutenu ne l'avait pas pour autant découragé. Il économisa alors pour pouvoir partir et après 2 longues années de recherche intensive il était là devant cet immeuble près à retrouver sa mère.

Il se dirigea à l'accueil et se tourna vers une secrétaire au guichet de « North Way Bank », la jeune femme était blonde et avait le visage fin.

- Hum.. Bonjour, je viens pour un entretien pour un stage d'été.

- Alors, en ce qui concerne les stages c'est avec Madame Carwel, 27ème étage, bureau numéro 13.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

- Bonne chance, lui lança la jeune femme non sans un sourire amusé.

L'adolescent prit l'ascenseur la montée lui parut une éternité. Il avait les mains moites et elle tremblaient, son estomac formait nœud et son cerveau était pratiquement en surchauffe. Le discret « ding » de l'ascenseur le ramena à la réalité et il se retrouva devant des dizaines de bureaux tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Il commença a chercher le numéro 13 lorsqu'il en vit la porte sur sa droite, dessus se trouvait un petit écriteau « , DIRECTRICE DE STAGE ». Il frappa d'une main fébrile et entendit au bout de quelques secondes un « Entrez ». Henry tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce et il y découvrit une brune de dos trafiquant quelque chose sur son étagère.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle, je vous en pris asseyez vous je suis à vous dans deux petites minutes.

Henry fut traversé par un énorme soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme, c'était elle, il l'avait retrouvé. Il s'exécuta et s'assit tout en parcourant la pièce du regard.

- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le stage d'été dans la banque ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Euh... oui c'est ça. Répondit-il calmement même si l'envie de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle était très forte.

- Bien. Bon on va commencé comme ça, je suis désolée mais cette étagère ne fait que de tomber depuis ce matin et je deviens folle alors... Elle fit tombé un dossier entier au même instant et s'abaissa pour récupérer les feuilles éparpillées par terre. Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

- Je peux vous aider ? Proposa Henry qui avait du mal à rester sans rien faire devant sa mère qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

- Non ça ira merci. Alors je vais vous poser quelques questions puis on remplira votre dossier. Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez un peu en finances ? Peut-être que l'un de vos parents travaille dans ce milieu.

- J'ai désormais ma mère qui y travaille mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup en parler avec elle et sinon l'autre est shérif alors...

- Je vois... C'est souvent difficile de parler de son travail ou même de parler tout court avec son enfant quand on est surmené, je sais ce que c'est...

- …

La brune se redressa découragée par son résultat catastrophique, l'étagère était encore plus penchée qu'avant et des papiers jonchaient au sol, elle les enjamba puis se tourna vers vers l'adolescent. Ce fut la douche froide pour le garçon, elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et ne tiqua même pas. Elle s'installa à son bureau mine de rien et remis naturellement ses cheveux en place. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il devait avoir certes beaucoup changé en 2 ans et demi mais elle n'avait pas reconnu son fils qu'elle avait élevé pendant plus de dix ans. La panique s'empara de lui, et si elle avait perdu sa mémoire comme beaucoup en franchissant la ligne ? Et si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui ? Pas même son prénom. Il tenta de se rassurer intérieurement, elle avait lancé la malédiction sa mémoire n'avait donc pas été effacée et n'est donc pas mis en danger par la frontière, il inspira profondément et se concentra sur autre chose, qui fut l'apparence de sa mère. Elle n'avait clairement pas changé, elle avait les mêmes cheveux ébènes si ce n'est un peu plus long, les même yeux chocolats, la même cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et le même regard impassible bien qu'elle ait l'air beaucoup détendue que d'ordinaire. L'ancienne mairesse saisit un stylo et reporta son attention sur Henry.

- Je dois vous avertir sur certains points, premièrement les dates ne sont pas discutables et si elles ne conviennent pas avec vos loisirs alors vous pouvez directement quitter les lieux, l'adolescent sourit en attendant la brune lui exposer les règles, non, elle n'avait clairement pas du tout changé. Et quatrièmement vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous trouver dans la salle de réunion en dehors des heures de débats, compris ?

- Oui... j'ai compris.

- Bien. Bon je vais remplir votre formulaire de pré-sélection alors, votre âge ?

- 14 ans.

- D'accord, prénom ?

- Henry.

L'adolescent vit le regard de la brune s'assombrir à l'entente de son prénom et bizarrement cela lui réchauffa le cœur car pour lui cela voulait dire que sa mère ne l'avait pas oublié, elle avait donc gardé sa mémoire. Cette dernière secoua la tête, se racla la gorge et continua.

- Nom ?

- Mills. Henry Mills.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire la jeune femme suspendit son mouvement et leva la lentement la tête vers lui. Son regard passa de désintéressé à abasourdi, elle avait la bouche entrouverte sans qu'un seul ne puisse sortir et le fixait comme si devant elle se trouvait un fantôme. Elle était soudainement partagée entre la joie, la tristesse, la surprise et même la peur, elle posa doucement son stylo, ferma le dossier et continua de le regarder sans bouger.

- Henry... souffla-t-elle, c'est bien toi ?

- Salut m'man.

L'ancienne mairesse se leva doucement suivit de près par le garçon, contourna son bureau mais ne s'approcha pas plus.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

- Bah j'ai cherché sur internet toutes les Regina vivant au États-Unis puis je t'ai trouvé...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement avant de murmurer une réponse presque inaudible.

- Tu me manquais et c'est plus pareil sans toi...

- Henry... souffla la brune, tu n'aurais pas dû... Je... je t'ai pourtant dis de ne pas me chercher dans la lettre...

- Mais tu es partie du jour au lendemain, tu m'as laissé seul ! S'exclama-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Non s'il te plaît ne pleurs pas... Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer, sèches ces larmes... supplia-t-elle n'osant pas porter sa main au visage de l'adolescent pour les sécher. On... Je... Suis moi c'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour parler...

Elle s'empara de son sac et de son manteau puis indiqua l'ascenseur à son fils, la descente fut un supplice pour chacun d'eux mais la jeune femme prit finalement la parole.

- Je t'en prie dis moi que quelqu'un sait que tu es là...

- …

- C'est pas vrai... Tu devrais appeler quelqu'un pour dire où tu es, ta mère doit se faire du soucis j'étais inquiète lorsque tu étais parti.

L'évocation de sa mère biologique fut comme un coup de poignard pour le garçon, Regina considérait qu'Emma était sa mère et non elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la brune sortit la première.

- Attend moi une seconde. Elle s'avança au guichet où se trouvait la même secrétaire qu'Henry avait rencontré un peu auparavant. Caroline, je... je m'en vais tu diras à Simon que je rentrerais probablement tard, d'accord ?

- Oui pas de problème. Dis, ça va ? Tu as l'air toute... chamboulée...

- Henry est là... chuchota la brune.

- Henry ? Genre ton fils qui est pas ton fils et que tu as laissé avec sa mère biologique ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Oui ce Henry là... Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Care'... mais le fait est qu'il est là, préviens Simon pour ça aussi.

- Ok je le ferais. Courage, je sais que c'est pas facile de revoir des êtres chers qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est comme moi mon père on s'était pas vu depuis plus de dix ans il est revenu comme ça mais on su pa... Oh merde je recommence c'est ça ?

La blonde qui avait tendance à s'étaler et dériver des conversations réussit à faire sourire Regina qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher devant sa spontanéité.

- Mais rappelles toi, tu n'es pas seule et le revoir n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Regina pris alors son amie dans ses bras puis s'éloigna, elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et rajouta.

- Ah oui... Mon étagère est cassé et mes dossiers sont éparpillés par terre si tu pouvais appeler Mark.

- T'es pas croyable ! Bon files ! Je le ferais.

Elle s'en alla définitivement et rattrapa Henry au passage.

- On va aller dans un restaurant, je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé...

- Non.

xxXxx

Les deux Mills arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant classique, ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle et commandèrent leur plat.

- Hum... Donc tu travailles dans une banque... Tenta l'adolescent dans le but d'engager la conversation.

- Oui, c'est exact. Je m'y connais en finances alors...

- Ok...

Tous les deux avaient du mal à communiquer et chacun fixait son assiette, gênés.

- Alors tu as appelé ta mère ?

- Non pas encore.

- Fais le maintenant. Elle sera rassurée.

Henry essaya de protester mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme lui fit ravaler toute envie de rébellion, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du shérif qui décrocha pratiquement aussitôt.

_- Allo Heny ? Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ?_

- Oui, je vais bien.

_- Où es-tu ? On te cherche depuis ce matin, tu répondais pas ! Dis moi où tu es et je vais venir te chercher !_

- Non ! Non... S'il-te-plaît... Je suis à Boston...

_- D'accord tu es à... Attend ! Quoi ?_

- ...

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es allé cherch..._

- Si. Et je l'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ma mère.

A cet instant, Regina voulut s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Elle imagina ô combien la remarque de son fils avait dût blesser la blonde.

_- Vraiment ? C'est... c'est formidable... Et elle va bien ?_

_- _Oui, elle va bien et elle...

- _Attends, tu sais quoi passes la moi s'il-te-plaît._

**- **Ok j'te la passe. L'adolescent tendit son téléphone à la brune qui hésita quelques secondes puis prit l'appareil en main.

- A...Allo ?

_- Regina c'est bien vous ?_

- Oui c'est moi...

- _Wo je dois admettre que ça fait bizarre de vous entendre, en même temps 2 ans __et demi__ sans nouvelles..._

- La faute à qui... murmura la brune.

_- Et bien juste sachez qu'on s'est inquiété..._

- Je m'en excuse...

_- Oh vous savez ce serez plus à moi de m'excuser c'est de ma faute mais je comprend pas j'dois dire. Enfin vous êtes partie sans rien dire à part nous laisser une lettre... Enfin deux mais..._

_- _C'est... compliqué, répondit-elle de moins en moins à l'aise.

- C'_est pas grav__e__... __Je dois vraiment vous faire peur... faut que j'me calme mais __faut dire qu'Henry__ m'a foutu un__e __de ces frousses... _L'ancienne reine leva les yeux au ciel, Emma non plus n'avait pas changé toujours aussi... Rapide._ D__ites... __E__st-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour ramener Henry à Storybrook j'ai... des... __des... des__ problèmes de voiture..._

_- _C'est que...

_- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée je demanderai à Granny de vous garder une chambre à l'auberge._

_- _Je... La brune soupira mais finit par accepter. Très bien...

- _Merci beaucoup, bon et bien... à bientôt._

Et la blonde raccrocha. Henry quand à lui avait entendu la conversation savait pertinemment que sa mère biologique mentait et l'en remerciait intérieurement.

- Alors ? Vous vous êtes dis quoi ? Demanda innocemment l'adolescent.

- Henry, ça fait peut-être deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu mais je te connais, ne mens pas. Je sais que tu as entendu. Le garçon baissa les yeux en signe de défaite puis la brune reprit la parole. Bon... On passe chez moi pour que je puisse me changer et on y va.

- D'accord.

- C'est parti.

- ...

- ...

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Henry. Moi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2 : En voiture Simone

Bonjour bonjour :)

Donc voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic, j'espère que le 1 vous a plus! En ce qui concerne les publications ce sera probablement irrégulier car c'est les grandes vacances (héhé) donc je pars hors de chez moi :\ J'essayerai de poster le plus possible ne vous inquiétez pas :)

Donc ci dessous se trouve la suite, bonne lecture :)!

On se retrouve en bas :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : En voiture Simone.

Henry et Regina étaient en voiture depuis plus de deux heures, ils étaient passés en coup de vent chez la jeune femme qui avait délaissé son tailleur beige pour une chemise rouge nouée sur le devant et un simple jean noir. Sa tenue n'échappa pas à son fils qui fut quelque peu décontenancé devant le style décontracté qui contrastait totalement avec ses anciens vêtements de maire, la brune avait également relevé ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Aucun des deux n'avaient réussis à engager la discussion depuis leur départ, Henry mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle vie de sa mère mais il avait peur de la brusquer en posant trop de questions et qu'elle se renferme. Ils discutèrent brièvement des résultats scolaires de l'adolescent, du nouveau travail de la brune et de ses fréquentations. Le silence régnait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Regina trouva le courage d'engager de nouveau la conversation.

- Et sinon comment vont tes grand-parents et ta mère ?

- Grand-pa' s'occupe du poste de police avec Emma et grand-ma' reste à la maison pour s'occuper de Neal, il va bientôt avoir trois ans, dans quatre mois.

- Oh, il a dût beaucoup changer.

- Oui.

- …

- Et toi, tu t'entends bien avec Carole et Simon ?

- _Caroline_ et Simon, sinon oui très bien on est très proche, on vit dans la même maison et je travaille avec Caroline. Simon travaille à l'hôpital.

- Oh ! Il est médecin ! C'est ce que je voudrais faire plus tard, avant je voulais chevalier mais bon j'étais encore petit...

Regina ne put retenir un sourire amusé et sentit également fière de voir que son fils avait de réel projet pour son avenir et qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon rêveur et naïf d'autrefois.

- Même si ça demande beaucoup d'études, mais au moins quand tu es malade c'est plus simple...

- Oui c'est sûr mais il est pédiatre alors...

- Ah d'accord.

- …

- …

- Tu veux mettre de la musique ? Proposa finalement la brune.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

L'adolescent se pencha est mis en route l'autoradio et la chanson «All the same to me» résonna dans le véhicule. Pendant qu'Henry chantait gaiement les paroles, Regina tapotait en rythme sur le volant tout en fredonnant également la chanson. Le garçon n'avait encore jamais vu sa mère aussi décontractée, elle était différente physiquement mais également psychologiquement, elle paraissait heureuse, bien dans sa peau et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais cela le dérangeait. Le fait qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui le dérangeait.

Ils écoutèrent ainsi un dizaine de musiques lorsque Regina, n'y tenant plus, baissa le volume et se tourna vers son fils.

- Henry... J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas avec Emma, je me trompe ?

- Euh... Si ça va... Ça va bien, répondit l'adolescent feignant un air désintéressé.

- Henry, dit l'ancienne reine sur ton de reproche.

- Ok ! On a du mal à... communiquer.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es partie !

- Henry non c'est...

- Si ! C'est exactement ça. Et me dis pas que c'était pour mon bien même si tu penses que ça l'était et je dis bien _tu penses_. Tu es partie parce qu'Emma a ramené Marianne à Storybrook et je comprend que tu ais réagis comme ça mais... mais j'attendais qu'elle fasse quelque chose... Qu'elle te cherche elle aussi ! Elle a rien fait, elle t'a pas cherché une seule fois ! Pendant tout ce temps elle a fricoté avec Killian ! Quand je lui ai dis que je t'avais trouvé elle m'a pas cru elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je laisse tomber et que tu reviendrais pas !

- Henry... Elle a fait ça parce que...

- Je m'en veux tu sais... D'avoir été la chercher à Boston et de l'avoir ramené parce qu'à cause de moi tu as souffert et on a dût être séparé pendant un an puis désormais deux. C'est la faute d'Emma si t'es partie mais c'est aussi la mienne. Je veux plus que ce soit toi qui souffre, y a un moment où il faut que l'un d'entre nous fasse quelque chose parce que toi tu n'es pas à la maison et tout le monde s'en moque mais c'est pas juste ! Tu devrais être à Storybrook et tu devrais être avec Ro...

- Henry ! Tonna la brune. Si Emma ne m'a pas recherché et a essayé de te dissuader de me chercher c'est parce ce que je lui ai fais promettre !

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Avant de partir... Je suis allée la voir et je lui ai donné une lettre mais avant qu'elle l'ouvre je l'ai fais promettre de respecter ce qu'il y était écrit et elle l'a juré pour ton bien...

- …

- Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir c'était mon choix.

- Je... je comprend pas pourquoi tu voulais pas que je te retrouve...

- Parce que je voulais que tu ais toutes tes chances à l'avenir et être le fils de la méchante reine n'était pas du tout une bonne chose crois moi...

- Mais tu as changé !

- A tes yeux sûrement mais pas aux yeux des autres et ce sont eux qui te laisseront t'intégrer.

- Je...

L'adolescent soupira, personne ne semblait lui avoir dit la vérité pendant tout ce temps, il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les arbres défiler devant ses yeux, il ne savait pas exactement si ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était de la tristesse, de la colère ou de la surprise. Les paysages défilaient et le garçon avait toujours du mal à se calmer, il était de dos et empêchait la brune de voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné pour lui donner une vie correct puis il avait délaissé sa mère adoptive pour retrouver cette dernière et maintenant sa mère adoptive était partie pour les donner toutes ses chances pour son avenir et il avait délaissé sa mère biologique pour la retrouver. Arriverait-il un jour à vivre auprès d'elles deux en même temps ? Même si le malheur semblait régner sur sa famille il gardait malgré tout une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour il aurait ceux qu'il aime auprès de lui sans qu'ils se déchirent ou qu'ils l'abandonnent et ce souhait était probablement la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de croire en sa fin heureuse.

L'atmosphère était tendue depuis leur dernière discussion mais Henry dénia finalement tourner la tête et regarda devant lui avant de s'adresser à Regina.

- C'est grand-mère qui me donne des cours à la maison tu sais...

- C'est une bonne chose comme ça elle n'a pas besoin de ce déplacer mais elle peut tout de même s'occuper.

- Quand je dis à la maison c'est chez nous, toi et moi, le manoir.

- Tu vis là-bas ? Seul ?

- Non pas seul, je vis avec Robin, Elsa et Emma.

- Pardon ? Robin vit là-bas ? Tu te moques de moi là !

- Non.

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait totalement abandonnée pour sa femme se permettait de vivre dans la maison qui ce révélait être la sienne.

- De quel droit il...

- Il va pas bien tu sais... L'interrompit l'adolescent. Depuis que t'es partie il est complètement perdu, il boit, il sort presque pas à part pour aller chercher à manger, Emma et moi on essaye de l'aider mais il passe ses journées enfermé dans ta chambre... Il s'était remis avec Marianne et...

- Je le sais ça, j'étais là. S'énerva la brune.

- Mais c'était seulement pour Roland. Pour qu'il ait sa mère et son père avec lui mais ça a pas duré longtemps... Robin est partit de chez eux à peine trois mois après ton départ, il continue à voir Roland le week-end et une bonne partie de la semaine mais il parle presque pas à Marianne qui lui parle à peine aussi parce qu'ils se sont disputés...

- …

- C'était pas beau à voir, j'étais là. Au début, Robin expliquait à Marianne qu'il avait besoin de recul mais elle l'a mal prit... Elle lui a reproché de ne pas s'investir dans leur relation et après elle a commencé à dire que c'était de ta faute que tu l'avais ensorcelé et alors là... Ça a pas plût à Robin mais pas du tout. Il a commencé à crié, il lui a hurlé qu'elle ne te connaissait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait te juger comme ça. Mais Marianne lui a rappelé que c'était toi qui avais voulu la tuer ou qui l'avais tué bon là Robin il a trop rien dis mais elle a continué à crié et crié, en plus elle a une voix de poissonnière, s'exclama l'adolescent, ça prend la tête, bref Robin s'énervait de plus en plus alors il a prit Roland avec qui j'étais resté et il a quitté le camp avant que ça dégénèrent. Depuis Marianne vit avec les joyeux compagnons et Robin à la maison préférant laisser Marianne avec des gens qu'elle connaît.

- …

Devant le manque de réaction de sa mère, Henry essaya tout de même de la convaincre en montrant à sa mère que le voleur avait besoin d'elle.

- Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour voir ce qu'il faisait et j'ai simplement trouvé des bouteilles d'alcool et un cliché de toi et lui vous tenant la main qu'Emma avait pris pour t'énerver au début de votre relation. Tu lui manques vraiment... Et je suis sûr qu'il te manque aussi même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Le garçon leva un regard plein d'espoir vers la jeune femme qui avait fortement resserré ses mains autour du volant et qui essayait de faire la part des choses devant les propos de son fils. Elle respira profondément et prit finalement la parole.

- Henry... Je peux pas... Je repartirais demain tu sais... J'ai beaucoup souffert du fait que Robin et Marian se soit remis ensemble devant moi, je ne peux certes pas leur en vouloir ou peut-être un peu mais bon... J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et crois moi ça n'a pas été facile... J'ai vécu plus de deux mois devant l'homme que j'aimais au bras de sa femme ayant l'air parfaitement heureux et c'était... La brune soupira. C'était dur. Alors je vais te déposer là où Emma sera et je dormirais au Granny's puis demain je reprendrai la route. Et je ne parlerai pas à Robin.

- Mais...

- Henry ce n'est pas discutable.

- Donc tout ce que j'ai fais n'a servit à rien, soupira l'adolescent.

- …

- Tu vas repartir et je vais me retrouver de nouveau sans ma mère.

- Tu as Emma.

- Oui mais je ne t'ai pas toi. Si Emma était partie ce serait pareil, je n'ai pas réellement de mère si vous n'êtes pas toutes les deux auprès de moi.

- On pourra se téléphoner si tu veux...

Mais la mairesse n'obtenu aucune réponse.

xxXxx

Ni Henry ni Regina ne sauraient dire depuis combien de temps ils roulaient mais cela leur semblant inutile lorsqu'ils virent au loin le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrook ». A la vue de la pancarte, l'estomac de Regina se serra d'anxiété et Henry perdit de sa superbe en imaginant la dérouillée qu'il allait prendre. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus de la fameuse ligne orage quand Regina appuya brusquement sur le frein envoyant ainsi Henry dans la boîte à gants.

- Désolée...

- Non, ça va... ça va... la rassura-t-il en se frottant le front.

- C'est juste que, je veux pas...

- Je comprend moi non plus. Si je reviens c'est pour me faire tuer alors...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut voir le panneau et la ligne ? Il est censé y avoir un sort pour masquer la ville.

- Bah c'est , il a dit que si on connaissait l'existence de Storybrook alors elle ne se cacherait pas de nous et que ses frontières apparaîtraient.

- Ingénieux...

- Oui.

- …

- On y va ?

Leur regard se croisèrent puis l'adolescent posa sa main sur celle de sa mère qui le regarda et dit finalement.

- On y va.

La brune appuya sur la pédale et le véhicule repartit, quand ils passèrent la ligne Regina ressentit soudainement un souffle glacé la traversé et circulé dans ses veines.

- Maman ! S'écriait pour la troisième fois Henry.

- Que...

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et donna un violent coup de volant évitant ainsi de justesse l'arbre se trouvant devant eux.

- Wo ! C'était quoi ça ? Tu répondais plus... S'exclama le garçon la main sur le cœur.

- La magie, c'était la magie.

- Oh...

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- Ok, bon bah... maintenant je vais appeler Emma hein...

- Bonne idée.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du shérif. Au bout de quelques sonneries cette dernière décrocha.

_- Allo Henry ?_

- Oui, c'est moi.

_- Vous êtes arrivés ?_

- Presque, on vient de franchir la frontière.

_- Ah bien... Hum... On vous attendait pour plus tard mais ça ne fait rien après tout il est déjà 21h..._

- Vous êtes où ?

- _Je suis au Granny's avec Mary-Margaret et David, on mange un morceau._

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers sa mère adoptive qui était concentrée sur la route, il reporta son attention sur le téléphone et baissa la voix.

- Y a d'autre gens au Granny's ?

_- Pas beaucoup, y a Ruby, Granny, __Leroy et Tink en train de discuter et d'autres personnes qu'on connaît pas._

- Ok. Y a pas...

- _Non, il est pas là._

- Bien, bah à tout de suite.

_- Oui et crois pas t'en tirer si facilement toi. Je vais quand même t'étriper._

Henry déglutit difficilement puis raccrocha, il se tourna vers la brune et la gratifia d'un sourire d'encouragement.

- Prête ?

- Non...

* * *

Voilààààààà :)

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une petite review ça ne mord pas et ainsi à me partager vos ressentit, ce que qui vous plait ou pas etc...

Voili voilou, à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

Holaaaaaaa !

Comment allez vous ? Perso ça va, c'est les vacances alors en attendant de partir j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur desperate housewives et j'ai

fini aujourd'hui. Le dernier épisode est super vraiment ! Brefouille, voilà. Pour répondre à la review de evandarkmaga le titre du chapitre précédent

est en fait une expression que tu ne connais pas (apparement :)) "En voiture Simone" c'est car Regina et Henry commençait le route vers Storybrook

(en voiture) alors ça m'a fait pensé à cette expression, j'espère que tu comprends ;) Bon voilà maintenant place au chapitre 3 que j'espère vous aimerez !

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

_« - Prête ?_

_- Non... »_

Henry prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et la serra fort pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Ça va aller...

L'ancienne mairesse regarda son fils dans le blanc des yeux et lui sourit. Les premières maisons apparaissaient au loin et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le rythme cardiaque de la brune s'emballa et sa respiration devint irrégulière lorsque devant eux se trouva le restaurant où les Charming les s'y attendaient. Elle gara sa voiture sur l'une des places libres du trottoir d'en face et hésita longuement avant de descendre. Elle se revoyait 2 ans en arrière en train de quitter les lieux en larmes et partir en courant, elle pouvait réentendre les cris d'Emma et Henry à ses trousses, elle se voyait tendant une lettre à la blonde puis lui tourner le dos pur monter dans sa voiture et quitter Storybrook et par dessus tout elle ressentait la même peine qui l'avait foudroyé à ses moments là.

- Maman ? La voix d'Henry sortit Regina sa torpeur, elle secoua la tête et, sans répondre, elle descendit du véhicule.

- Je vais payer le parcmètre et je te rejoins, déclara la brune avec un faux air désintéressé qui fit doucement rire Henry qui percevait tout de même le malaise de sa mère.

Regina le rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du Granny's. La brune tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée, resserra fortement sa prise sur l'épaule d'Henry et tira d'un coup sec la porte tout en inspirant profondément. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. La clochette familière du restaurant retentit et à cet instant précis toutes les personnes présentes cessèrent leur discutions et fixèrent les deux arrivants avec stupeur. Un silence interminable régnait quand une voix fluette résonna.

- Oh mon dieu Regina ça fait si longtemps !

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de bouger un cil qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Snow.

_*Flash-back*_

_Elle n'en revenait pas. Henry avait réussit à la trouver. Il faut dire qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pour que Regina revienne à Storybrook. La mairesse était partie du jour au lendemain sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir, pas même elle qui avait reçut une lettre en main propre de sa part. Henry lui en avait beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir mené des recherches mais elle lui avait promis, elle, Emma Swan, avait juré de ne jamais déroger aux souhaits que la mairesse avait écrit. Puis au fil des jours après le départ de la brune sa relation se dégrada avec son fils, il devenait insolent avec elle parfois même avec ses grands parents... Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne leur adressait la parole que pour échanger des banalités et quand elle voulait discuter avec lui le ton montait rapidement et Henry finissait toujours par lui dire que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était partie. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de cet éloignement et le jour où Henry ne se trouvait plus dans son lit et qu'il ne répondait plus au téléphone elle avait bien cru qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Elle était restée toute la journée assise au poste de police devant son téléphone et quand le mobile se mit à vibrer elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour décrocher. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'adolescent au bout du fil le soulagement remplaça l'inquiétude qui la rongeait mais celle-ci reprit vite le dessus quand il lui dit qu'il avait retrouvé Regina. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse que celle-ci aille bien et que son fils ait retrouvé son autre mère mais cela voulait dire qu'elle la reverrait, peut-être une courte durée, mais c'est malgré tout elle qui avait ruiné son couple ainsi que son désir de rédemption et peut-être que l'ancienne reine lui en voulait toujours terriblement. Et la connaissant il ne fallait pas être se la mettre à dos comme Snow-White l'avait fait._

_Il fallait également qu'elle prévienne ses parents qu'Henry allait bien, bien sûr ce serait simple de leur dire mais elle appréhendait beaucoup plus la partie « Regina ». Emma entra dans l'appartement où habitait Snow, David et Neal et elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le couple la bombardait déjà de questions comme « Des nouvelles ? » « Toi, ça va ? » « Il ne doit pas être allé bien loin, non ? » « Tu as vérifié à la bibliothèque ? », elle les laissa se déchaîner pour enfin dire._

_- Il va bien, il a appelé._

_- Dieu merci. Soupira Mary-Margaret._

_- Où est-il ?_

_- A Boston._

_- Que... Quoi ?_

_- Attend, Boston... Tu veux dire qu'il est allé..._

_- Oui. Et elle était là-bas._

_- Donc il a retrouvé Regina, déclara David avec un mélange d'anxiété et de soulagement._

_- C'est super !_

_Emma et David se retournèrent en même temps vers Mary-Magaret qui venait de s'écrier et s'interrogèrent subitement sur sa santé mentale._

_- Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça. La fait qu'Henry ait retrouvé Regina est une très bonne chose. Avant qu'elle parte ma relation avec elle s'était largement amélioré et on commençait enfin à se rouvrir l'une a l'autre mais notre contact fut, comme beaucoup, complètement rompu lors de la réapparition de Marian et soyons honnêtes Henry a besoin d'elle. Je suis persuadée que ça va bien se passer !_

_- C'est toi qui le dis..._

_- Emma... Je sais que tu es plus qu'anxieuse à l'idée de la revoir mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle il y a toujours cette jeune femme aimante et généreuse que j'ai connu étant enfant... Jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir mais ce jour où nous avions discuter seule à seule j'ai vu qu'au travers de ce masque froid et strict se cachait toujours cette Regina là. Si elle n'a rien fait lorsqu'elle était toujours à Storybrook alors je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose maintenant, deux ans après._

_- Et si ça se trouve elle ne t'en veux plus. Rajouta David en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du shérif._

_- Vous avez peut-être raison, concéda finalement la blonde._

_xxXxx_

_Emma et ses parents durent patienter toute la journée avant le retour d'Henry et par la même occasion celui de Regina. Voyant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée David proposa à se femme et sa fille d'aller dîner tout les quatre au Granny's en attendant leur retour. Après que Snow ai changé Neal ils partirent au restaurant, ils constatèrent avec soulagement que peu de gens étaient attablé si ce n'est Leroy et Tinkerbell, un couple de jeunes et deux personnes à deux tables différentes. La petite famille s'installa à la table du fond et Ruby vint prendre leurs commandes non sans prendre des nouvelles de l'adolescent._

_- Alors il va bien ?_

_- Oui, Regina le ramène, répondit Snow comme si de rien n'était ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa fille et grimaça alors en signe s'excuse._

_- Quoi ? Regina ? Genre la Regina qu'on connaît, s'exclama la serveuse._

_- Va s'y va dans la rue et crie tant que t'y es Rub' ! Tonna le shérif avec énervement. Vous pouvez pas être discrète une seule dans votre vie. Dit-elle en s'adressa à la louve et à sa mère._

_- Wooo ! Du calme mesdames ! S'écria David complètement surmené par les trois femmes. On se calme maintenant. Ruby, oui la Regina qu'on connaît. Il était parti la chercher comme il l'a fait pour Emma i ans._

_- Oh, je vois et donc elle va revenir._

_- Oui._

_- Bah c'est pas une si mauvaise chose, parce qu'il faut l'admettre notre maire est vraiment un incapable, déclara la louve._

_- Rub' je suis pas sûre qu'elle va rester. Si ça se trouve elle veut toujours me tuer, soupira le shérif._

_- Et bien excuse toi et convint là. Et je pense que ça te soulagera, qu'elle ira mieux elle aussi et même Robin ira mieux, encore se matin je l'ai vu acheter deux bouteilles d'alcool._

_- Tu vois qu'est que je te disais, s'enthousiasma Snow à ses côtés mais la blonde ne fut pas complètement convaincue._

_Ils commencèrent a dîner quand au bout de vingt minutes le téléphone d'Emma commença à vibrer, cette dernière finit sa bouchée et décrocha._

_- Allo Henry ?_

_- *Oui, c'est moi.*_

_- Vous êtes arrivés ?_

_- *Presque, on vient de franchir la frontière.*_

_- Ah bien... Hum... On vous attendait pour plus tard mais ça ne fait rien après tout il est déjà 21h..._

_- *Vous êtes où ?*_

- _Je suis au Granny's avec Mary-Margaret et David, on mange un morceau._

_- *Y a d'autre gens au Granny's ?*_

_- Pas beaucoup, y a Ruby, Granny, __Leroy et Tink en train de discuter et d'autres personnes qu'on connaît pas._

- *_Ok. Y a pas...*_

- _Non, il est pas là._

- *_Bien, bah à tout de suite.*_

_- Oui et crois pas t'en tirer si facilement toi. Je vais quand même t'étriper._

_Puis l'adolescent raccrocha._

_- Bon, ils vont arriver._

_Le peu d'attente fut un supplice pour chacun d'entre eux, Snow était partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, Emma tremblait pratiquement de peur à l'idée de revoir celle dont elle avait brisé le cœur, qu'en a David, lui, continuait de manger son hamburger sans trop se soucier de l'arrivée de la tornade brune. Leur torture prit fin lorsque la clochette du restaurant retentit et quand devant eux se dressa Henry et Regina. Snow n'attendit pas une seconde et se jeta sur l'ancienne reine, complètement prise au dépourvu. _

_*Fin du flash-back*_

Regina vacilla sous le poids de la jeune femme qui venait de s'accrocher à son cou bien que celle-ci soit particulièrement légère. Elle fit un pas en arrière et lança un regard perdu à son fils ne sachant pas comment réagir, ce dernier agita légèrement la tête lui disant de jouer le jeu. La brune referma lentement et maladroitement ses bras sur le dos de son ancienne belle-fille et tapota doucement ses épaules, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Emma remarqua sa gêne vint à son secours.

- Mary fait attention tu es en train de l'étouffer.

L'interpellée tourna la tête puis se sépara de Regina, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle prit ses épaules à son tour et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi... de même Snow, répondit Regina.

David la salua d'un sourire franc alors que les retrouvailles avec le shérif se firent quelque peu désirées.

- Miss Swan, heureuse... de vous revoir, déclara-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

L'interpellée se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la brune s'adresser à elle mais elle fut stupéfaite de n'entendre aucune rancœur ou amertume dans sa voix. Elle lui sourit à son tour puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Emma n'oublia a pas pour autant son fils et le pris par la nuque.

- On a pas finis toi et moi, on va avoir une discussion en rentrant.

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et s'assit auprès de Regina comme si de rien n'était pendant que le shérif lui lançait un regard significatif.

Au bout d'une minute de silence total entre eux, l'institutrice engagea la conversation avec la revenante.

- En tout cas tu as vraiment l'air en forme ! Et ce nouveau look te vas très bien.

- Merci... Tu es en beauté aussi...

- C'est sûr que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues j'étais pas vraiment au top, Neal venait d'arriver et j'avais tout ces kilos en trop mais maintenant...

- Snow, l'interrompit David en lui souriant tendrement, on a comprit.

- Pardon, s'excusa la brunette avec un sourire gêné.

- Ça ne fait rien.

- Alors Regina, qu'as tu fait pendant ces deux ans ?.

- Hum... Je suis d'abord partie à San-Francisco mais je ne m'y plaisais pas alors je suis repartie un mois plus tard à Boston.

- Oh, Boston alors... Comme Emma c'est ça ?

- Oui... répondit le shérif.

- Et c'est pas trop dur de trouver un logement là-bas ? Je veux tu as pratiquement tout laissé ici.

- David ! S'offusqua Snow.

- Non, à vrai dire j'ai passé mes trois premières semaines à l'hôpital...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- … Je ne me sentais pas très... bien, répondit l'ancienne mairesse peu à l'aise, alors je suis allée faire une consultation et ils m'ont conseillé de rester pour... faire des analyses et comme je n'avais nul pars où aller...

Henry remarqua le tic qu'avait sa mère de se reporter sur un objet quelconque quand la discussion la gênait ou lorsqu'elle tentait de mentir. L'ex mairesse jouait nerveusement avec son verre mais comprenant l'embarras par rapport aux questions qui fusaient il passa outre.

- Et après ?

- David ! Laisses la respirer bon sang !

- Désolé mais bon y a du temps à rattraper quand même.

- Ça ne fait rien, je comprends. Après j'ai trouvé où habiter et j'ai accepté un emploi dans une banque, secteur jeunesse, et voilà vous savez tout. Conclu Regina, un peut trop rapidement aux yeux d'Henry et David qui échangèrent un regard douteux.

- Et bien, tant mieux que tout se soit bien passé, répondit Emma en lui adressant un sourire amical.

Cette dernière le lui rendit et reporta son attention sur la carte du restaurant. Ruby vint prendre les commandes d'Henry et Regina et repartit non sans glisser un « Bon retour parmi nous » à la brune. Emma passa la plupart de son temps à envoyer des messages, Snow se pencha au dessus son épaule pour regarder avec qui sa fille conversait elle lorsqu'elle vit le nom du destinataire de ces messages elle fit les gros yeux à la blonde qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire « J'y peux rien... ». Fort heureusement cet échange ne fut pas remarqué par Regina qui était concentrée sur ses frites qu'elle jugeait pas assez salées mais elle fut tirer de sa dégustation lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle s'empara du mobile, s'excusa auprès des Charmings et partit dans le corridor pour répondre, Snow en profita pour réprimander Emma.

- Emma ! Tu es sérieuse ? Lui envoyer des messages alors que Regina est là et qu'elle pourrait le remarquer ! Tu veux qu'elle reparte aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée ou quoi ?

- Mais je n'y peux rien, _il_ me parle. Avec Henry on insistait toujours pour aller au Granny's le jeudi et il se demande pourquoi on peut pas ce soir...

- Vous parlez de Robin ? Demanda Henry en sortant son nez de son hamburger.

- Oui, chuchota la blonde.

- Ne lui dit pas pour maman sinon il va rappliquer dans la minute et vu ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure elle sera pas très contente.

- Elle lui en veut encore ?

- Je sais pas, elle a toujours dit qu'elle lui en voulait pas mais bon j'te rappelle qu'il s'est remit en couple avec Marian sous son nez...

- Mais...

- Je sais... C'était pour Roland mais ça n'empêche que... L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la brune revenait le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille mais sur le point de raccrocher.

- Oui, je reviens dans pas longtemps, occupe toi d'Anna.

- …

- C'est ça, bisous.

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle se rassit auprès de son fils et s'excusa de s'être absentée.

- Donc, Regina. Où vas tu dormir durant ton séjour parmi nous ?

- Je lui ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel à moins que tu veuilles dormir chez toi... Proposa Emma.

- Non sans façon, je me contenterai d'une chambre d'hôtel, répondit la brune un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

A la façon de répondre de la jeune femme Emma comprit qu'elle savait que Robin vivait au manoir avec eux et fusilla Henry du regard en murmurant un « Je vais te tuer ! », le garçon baissa automatiquement la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette espérant échapper aux foudres de sa mère biologique.

David et Mary-Margaret continuèrent durant tout le long du repas de se renseigner sur la nouvelle vie de leur ancienne ennemie, l'institutrice passa la plus part de son temps à lui dire qu'elle semblait radieuse et très épanouie alors que David essayait de creuser sur son séjour à l'hôpital qui l'intriguait, il eut beau chercher de l'aide auprès de son petit fils ce dernier n'osait plus rien dire de peur d'énerver l'une de ses mères ayant déjà provoqué la colère de l'une d'entre elles.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une demie heure qu'ils étaient attablés quand Emma montra son téléphone à son fils qui après avoir lu le message leva les yeux vers elle échangeant tout a coup un regard paniqué. Il s'excusa auprès de Regina prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes et Emma le suivit disant vouloir passer un coup de fil. Mère et fils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- Il est sur son chemin.

- T'as pas essayé de l'en empêcher ?

- Il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose, à chaque fois on le poussait pour sortir tout les jeudis et aujourd'hui on lui dit qu'on peut pas...

- Mais si maman et lui se croise ça va chauffer...

- On est dans la merde... souffla le shérif complètement désarmée.

La clochette du Granny's retentit et tous deux levèrent subitement la tête et se dépêchèrent de retourner dans la salle mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils virent Robin et Regina tout les deux debout l'un face à l'un autre, la jeune femme tenant une tasse de café dans la main. Snow et David semblaient eux aussi très inquiets et supplièrent Emma par des gestes d'intervenir mais cette dernière ne pu faire un seul mouvement.

Ni Regina, ni Robin ne bougeaient. Ils étaient comme figés. Le voleur la dévisageait et n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle se tenait réellement devant lui, elle n'avait pas changé elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux mais elle semblait si différente de part ses traits. Regina, elle, sentait une drôle de sensation la submerger mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était de la peur, de la colère ou de l'amour. Tous deux se détaillèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, passablement mal à l'aise et après de longues et interminables secondes la jeune femme rompu l'échange. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

- Je... je vais y aller... Je... Elle se tourna vers les Charmings et déposa rapidement sa tasse devant Snow. C'est pour toi finalement, à demain, peut-être.

- Reg...

Snow n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler, la brune avait déjà quitté les lieux. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Robin qui semblait complètement perdu.

- Robin ça va ?

- ...

xxXxx

Regina entra dans sa chambre, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, elle pouvait sentir sa magie s'énerver dans ses veines et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait si elle allait pouvoir la contrôler. Elle se débarrassa de ses talons et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi le revoir était si dur ? Elle avait pourtant réussi à l'oublier, elle l'avait même pardonné et dès qu'elle le vit entrer dans ce restaurant sa colère mais aussi son amour pour lui réapparurent aussitôt. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et pleura. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait, elle le détestait pour l'avoir abandonnée, elle le détestait de s'imposer à elle dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et elle le détestait pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur avait eut toute la peine du monde à oublier leurs moments partagés ensemble, leurs repas, les baisers du voleur, ses caresses et ses mots doux, elle pensait tout avoir effacé mais il était évident que non. La jeune femme se demandait comment une histoire aussi courte fut-elle avait pût autant la marquer. Il y a deux ans de cela elle avait clairement fait comprendre au voleur qu'il valait mieux qu'ils gardent leur distance si ils ne voulaient pas attiser la colère de la femme de ce dernier, ce fut probablement la décision que l'ancienne reine regretta le plus. Ne supportant plus le fait de tomber sur lui inopinément et ne pouvoir ne serait-ce décrocher un mot ou le regarder droit dans les yeux elle avait fuit. Elle avait fuit loin, en un premier temps, elle essaya de l'oublier de toutes les manières en buvant puis en s'isolant pour finir par essayer de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, ce qu'elle avait réussit.

Il y avait une chose qui le rappelait à elle depuis deux ans et elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher pour savoir qu'est ce que c'était. Elle le savait et cette chose était ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ni Henry, ni Emma, ni Snow, ni Robin ne savaient et ils ne sauront probablement jamais. C'était son secret et elle était prête à tout pour le garder.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4 : Une discussion entre amies

Heeey :)

me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, comme c'est les vacances j'ai du temps devant moi et comme c'est les vacances je pars demain... Ne me tuez pas svp c'est pour la bonne cause :D Je vais dans les Vosges (yourey) pour 3 semaines :\ et comme c'est les scouts pas de moyens de communications donc pas de nouveau chapitre je suis désolée et je dois dire qu'écrire va me manquer :\. Et quand je dis scouts c'est les petits bonhommes avec les fanions en bermuda hein! C'est plus cool :D Demain c'est les résultats du brevet alors héhé je saurais pas avant de rentrer :D

Bref c'est tout pour ma petit vie maintenant pour répondre à vos reviews :

RoseAlix95 : Je suis ravie que tu es ta petite idée et j'espère que ce sera la bonne ;)

lilly45 : Je ne dirais r.i.e.n :)

Xavaria : Je suis super contente que tu apprécies la fic, et tout comme lilly45 je ne me prononce pas ;)

Angevies : J'espère ne pas être trop cruelle avec mes coupures, pour les chapitres je fais de mon mieux mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts :\

cda685 : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis heureuse tu reprennes goût aux fanfictions :)! Pour le secret une fois encrore je ne dis rien :D Je suis contente que la Regina "libérée" comme tu dis te plaise. Et en ce qui concerne les bêtas et bien je n'en ai pas mais je suis quelqu'un de très mal organisé alors je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes grand chose dans tout mon b*rdel :3 En tout cas saches que ta review m'a vraiment touchée, mille merci !

Maintenant place au 3ème chapitre ;)

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Conversation entre amies

Un rayon de soleil traversa la chambre où l'ancienne reine dormait encore paisiblement, le halo de lumière lui caressa la joue d'une douce chaleur, la brune gigota doucement et ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta brutalement lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes tout lui revint en mémoire Henry débarquant dans son bureau à la banque, son retour à Storybrook, son repas avec les Charmings et l'arrivée de Robin dans le restaurant. Elle regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle y lit 10h43. Elle sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain, elle se cogna le petit orteil sur le coin du lit

en passant, jura et dût finir sa course à cloche pied. Elle enleva son jean, sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever la veille et pénétra dans la douche. Pour la millième fois elle se rappela à quelque point elle était heureuse d'avoir quitté la forêt enchantée ne serait-ce pour l'eau chaude. Elle passa le jet sur sa tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas put réfléchir à la situation la veille au soir car elle avait pratiquement passé sa fin de soirée à pleurer et s'était endormie de fatigue. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il qu'elle parte maintenant ? Non, ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Henry lui en voudrait terriblement et malgré tout il lui avait énormément manqué et même elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre le fait qu'il l'ai recherché l'avait profondément touchée. Elle finit de prendre sa douche et fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait rapidement fait pour son court séjour ici. Elle sortit un nouveau haut et reprit le même jean puis quitta la chambre d'hôtel direction l'appartement des Charmings.

xxXxx

La brune arriva sur le pas de la porte, elle porta sa main en l'air puis après une légère hésitation elle frappa. David vint lui ouvrir et l'accueillit.

- Tiens Regina ! On commençait à s'inquiéter et à croire que tu étais déjà repartie.

- Non, désolée je me suis simplement pas réveillée...

- Oh je vois. Et bien tant mieux que tu sois toujours là. Café ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

- Regina ! S'exclama Mary-Margaret qui arrivait dans la pièce portant Neal dans ses bras, la brunette s'avança vers son ancienne belle-mère et lui fit une légère accolade.

- Comment vas tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien et toi?

- Ça peut aller...

- Regina, pour ce qui y est d'hier...

- Devons-nous sincèrement parler de ça maintenant ?

- Non. Non, tu as raison, répondit simplement sa belle-fille.

- Ton café.

- Merci.

- Alors... Que fais tu maintenant dans ta vie de tous les jours ? Demanda innocemment David.

- Et bien je vous l'ai dis je travaille dans une banque.

- Je veux dire en temps libre...

- Oh, et bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, quand je suis chez moi je suis surmenée par... le travail.

- Oh.

- Mais dès que j'ai l'occasion je vais au centre équestre en dehors de la ville avec Simon et Caroline.

- C'est fantastique ! Mais qui sont Simon et Caroline ?

- Et bien ce sont des amis... Ne me regardez pas comme ça je suis capable d'avoir des amis si mes pulsions meurtrières sont en pause ! S'offusqua la brune devant le regard étonné des conjoints.

- On est ravis pour toi ! N'est-ce pas David ?

- En plein extase, répondit ironiquement le prince qui reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa femme alors que Regina laissa tout de même un gloussement s'échapper.

- En tout cas je ne pensais pas que votre fils ait autant grandit, dit-elle en regardant le petit Neal, désormais âgé de trois ans.

- Oui c'est un grand garçon maintenant.

- Et espérons qu'il ne devienne pas un petit voyou.

- Regina tu parles d'un prince et venant d'une reine ce n'est pas très élégant.

- Snow, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis plus reine depuis le jour où je suis partie voir bien avant.

- Quoiqu'il en soit notre fils sera un jeune homme très respectable.

- De toute façon il a du chemin à faire.

- Et dire que tu nous as manqué... souffla sa belle-fille.

- Dois-je vous faire un bisou ?

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que tu as manqué à pas mal de personne malgré tout.

- Malgré tout ? Releva l'ancienne mairesse.

- Et bien _malgré _la malédiction beaucoup t'ont pardonné...

- Oh je vois.

- Et tu leur as manqué.

L'ancienne reine baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'en excuser.

- Je pense que Tinkerbell, Archie, même Ruby, et peut-être Gold t'on regretté.

La citation du mentor de la brune lui arracha un rire sans joie s'imaginant ô combien sans absence avait dût lui entre indifférente.

- Et bien sûr, Elsa, rajouta la princesse ce qui stoppa les rires de sa belle-mère.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda soudain la brune avec intérêt.

_Peu avant son départ la ville entière avait commencé à geler, les autorités de Storybrook, soit Emma, David et Regina aidé de Gold, Hook et Blue avaient cherché pendant plusieurs mois la cause de ce soudain refroidissement. Au bout de trois semaines, le pirate découvrit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus recroquevillée dans un hangar non loin de celui où le portail de Zelena c'était ouvert. Il avait ramené la jeune femme auprès des autres et grâce à Henry ils purent l'identifier : la reine Elsa d'Arendelle. L'étrangère admit que cet hiver soudain était à cause d'elle mais elle ne pouvait le défaire. Regina lui avait alors passé ses gants munient d'un charme pour éviter à sa magie de se répandre involontairement et avait réussi à mettre la jeune reine en confiance, mais ses efforts furent réduit à néant lorsque Rumplestiltskin entra chez la mairesse, il eut à peine le temps de dire « Bonsoir » que la blonde entra dans une colère noire et l'éjecta contre le mur et que la tempête extérieure redoubla d'intensité. Elle hurla sur l'homme qui semblait, qui l'eut cru, apeuré. Regina réussit contre toute attente à calmer la jeune femme qui finit par arrêter les pics de glace qui menaçait de transpercer la gorge du magicien. Ils découvrirent qu'il avait tout bonnement enfermé Elsa dans une jarre ensorcelée pendant plus de 27 ans la séparant de sa famille et ses amis simplement parce que ses parents n'avaient pas rempli la part d'un marché, Regina comprenant totalement sa frustration, ayant elle aussi eut la vie dure à cause du magicien, la prit sous son aile et s'occupa de la jeune reine durant toute la nuit qui suivit. Elsa emménagea chez la mairesse, qui demeurait être la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance dans ce monde où tout lui était encore inconnu, et toutes deux apprirent à vivre ensemble. Regina aida Elsa à remédier aux problèmes que causaient ses pouvoirs, elle finit par comprendre que la peur ou la colère de la jeune reine prenait le dessus de ses émotions et ainsi de sa magie, elle lui apprit à se concentrer sur l'amour et la joie qu'elle ressentait afin de faire disparaître l'air glaciale qu'elle avait instauré en ville. Elles cohabitèrent ainsi pendant deux mois, toutes deux se confiant l''une à l'autre Elsa parlant du manque de sa famille et Regina lui expliquant sa souffrance dût à sa séparation de Robin, une réelle amitié avait lié les deux femmes. Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à passer la période difficile qu'elles vivaient. En à peine quelques mois elles ne se quittaient pratiquement plus et comme Regina ne pouvait rien cacher à la blonde, un soir elle lui fit part de sa décision de quitter Storybrook._

_*Flash-back*_

_- Elsa puis-je te parler ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_La blonde retira ses lunettes, ferma son livre et tapota sur la place libre auprès d'elle pour que la brune s'assoie à ses côté._

_- Voilà, Regina prit une profonde inspiration, je vais partir..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je vais quitter Storybrook... Pour de bon._

_La blonde dévisagea son amie et posa sa main son menton pour la forcer à la regarder. C'est quand leur regard se croisèrent qu'elle comprit._

_- C'est à cause de Robin... souffla la jeune reine._

_- Oui..._

_- Regina..._

_- …_

_- Ta décision est prise ? Tu en es bien sûre ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je ne peux te retenir dans ce cas..._

_- Elsa je..._

_- Non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu pars seule._

_La mairesse remercia silencieusement son amie et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elsa vit que les larmes menaçaient de couler elle prit alors vigoureusement la brune dans ses bras._

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors pars. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu souffres. Saches que quoique tu décides, quoique tu fasses je serais là et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu m'as aidé dans mes moments les plus sombres alors je t'aiderais en retour, je te dois ça. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ici et te demander de rester ce serait te demander de souffrir d'avantage et ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_-Merci, souffla Regina entre deux pleurs._

_- C'est normal, je t'aime Gina._

_- Je t'aime aussi Elsa._

_La reine resserra son étreinte autour de cou de son amie puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle prit le visage de la mairesse dans ses mains essuya les traces de larmes puis la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. _

_Le lendemain les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir au porche du manoir, la brune l'ayant délégué à son amie et son fils. Elsa regarda alors la mairesse partir mais garda malgré tout l'espoir de la revoir un jour._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

- Elle va bien.

- Vous savez où elle est ?

- Probablement au manoir. Tu voudras y passer ?

- Oui je passerai sûrement pour la voir mais plus tard.

- Je vois, tu ne veux pas tomber sur Robin.

- Non.

- Bon, soupira David, que dirais tu en attendant d'aller dire bonjour à Tink ? Elle va être ravie de te voir.

- Très bien.

xxXxx

Snow avait accompagné Regina chez la fée qui avait pratiqué brisé les vertèbres de l'ancienne reine en la prenant dans ses bras, la blonde lui posa les même questions que sa belle famille et Regina répondit de la même manière évasive mais cela ne sembla pas perturber son amie qui était par dessus tout ravie de la revoir après deux ans de silence total.

- En tout cas tu as l'air resplendissante et puis ce nouveau look ! Plaisanta la fée.

- Je trouvais que les tailleurs me seraient trop, répondit la brune sur le même ton.

- Oh mon dieu où est passée la vraie Regina Mills ? Connaîtrais tu la dérision ?

- Maintenant c'est Carwel, contra-t-elle en frappant doucement l'épaule de son amie.

- Oh ça va ne joue pas sur les mots.

- D'autant plus qu'ici tu t'appelles Mills, comme Henry. Précisa sa belle-fille.

- Très bien... Va pour Mills mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Tinkerbell leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fallait s'en douter.

- Et sinon quoi de nouveau ici ?

- Oh pas grand chose, la ville part en cacahuète avec notre maire incompétent...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Hook.

- Pardon ?

La fée éclata de rire suivie de près par Snow alors que Regina les regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'indignation.

- Vous avez laissé la ville aux mains de ce pirate ? S'outra l'ancienne mairesse. Du moins à son unique main...

- Mais non, répondit la blonde qui avait du mal à se calmer, c'était une blague détend toi...

- C'est Blue qui est maire maintenant.

- Oh mon dieu c'est bien pire !

- Elle a prit la grosse tête comme pas possible !

- Vraiment ?

- Je confirme ! Dit Snow.

- Alors là, si Snow-White confirme !

- Roh ça va vous deux ! Cinq minutes qu'on est là et vous recommencez vos moqueries.

Les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire alors que la brunette croisa les bras sur son torse, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

- Tu es trop susceptible Snow, dit gentiment Regina.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Stop ! On arrête !

Les deux burnes se lancèrent un regard de défi mais Tinkerbell, elle, les fusilla.

- On peut toujours pas vous mettre dans la même pièce.

- Ce n'est rien, juste de la taquinerie.

- Bref, on parlait...

- De Blue qui est maire.

- Ah oui.

- Mais n'est-elle pas censée être le bien ? Alors pourquoi serait-elle hautaine ?

- Franchement Regina, Blue a beau être le bien et n'est pas gentille pour autant, elle a toujours eut du mépris pour tout le monde ! C'est une garce.

- Tink ! S'exclamèrent les deux brunes à l'unisson.

- Oh c'était vraiment très joli ! Allez encore une fois ! Trois, quatre, quelle garce !

Snow ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander de nouveau la jeune fée mais fut stoppée par Regina qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

- Snow... Snow... Snow... Tu es toujours aussi naïve, elle l'a fait exprès.

- Mais elle ne doit pas prendre ce genre d'attitude puisqu'elle travaille avec les enfants.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien oui Madame Mills ! Je suis la remplaçante de Snow car elle donne des cours à Henry à la maison.

- Au moins c'est un bel emploi.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Enfin passer derrière Snow...

- Regina !

- Ok j'arrête, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Bon par rapport à Blue... Je me demandais est-ce possible qu'une mère supérieure soit maintenant maire supérieure ?

- Ahah très drôle, et bien à vrai dire en réalité Blue est une fée et sa vie religieuse était « sa caricature » de ce monde alors elle n'est plus vraiment considérée comme telle.

- Et faut dire qu'on avait pas vraiment le choix, on ne pouvait pas laisser Gold aux commandes, David et moi avons un peu d'expérience mais nous voulions nous consacrer à la croissance de Neal et Blue était, de se qu'on pensait a mieux placée.

- C'est toujours mieux que la terrible méchante reine, s'amusa Regina.

- Oh méfies toi, si l'on devait faire un vote tu serais probablement surprise du résultat !

- On te l'a dit, beaucoup te regrettes ici.

- Dont Rob...

- Bon ! C'est pas tout mais je vais aller voir Elsa moi. Et tout cas je suis ravi de t'avoir revue, à une prochaine fois peut-être !

Regina s'empara de sa veste et sortit comme une flèche non sans prendre furtivement les deux femmes dans ses bras. Alors que la porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle, Snow-White se tourna vers Tinkerbell.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle lui a manqué.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel puis trinqua avec son amie tout en riant.

xxXxx

La brune arriva devant son ancienne maison, elle ne cessait de repenser à la discussion avec sa belle-fille et son amie, pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette conversation débouche sur ce voleur, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu du moins avant la veille. Il devait l'avoir oublié ! Et les autres devaient avoir oublié leur relation. Elle soupira bruyamment et arriva devant l'imposante porte, après une courte hésitation elle frappa vigoureusement au loquet, quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit un vague « J'arrive » puis le bruit de la clé dans la serrure retentit. La porte s'ouvrit et le sang de la reine se glaça lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Robin. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Dites moi que c'est une blague ».

* * *

*drapeau blanc flottant dans le vent*

Ne tirez pas :D! J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court je l'admet) était bien :)

On se retrouve dans trois semaines (et oui) je m'excuse vraiment :(!

Rêvez de Regina et Robin en attendant et ne faites pas n'importe quoi pendant le 14 juillet :D

Mille bisous, tchao :*


	5. Chapter 5 : Raconte moi tout !

Bonjour bonjour,

me revoilà après 3 semaines d'absence héhé ! Donc voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira :)!

Je ne pourrais pas publier régulièrement car je suis dans un camping et le wifi se fait rare :\

Dans ce chapitre petite confrontation Robin/Regina et oui !

Bref voilà et juste une dernière chose :

LANA EST MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Raconte moi tout !

_« La porte s'ouvrit et le sang de la reine se glaça lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Robin. »_

Robin se tenait devant elle et semblait tout aussi démunit. Le voleur avait des cernes et semblait extrêmement épuisé, il la fixait avec de grand yeux ronds ne pouvant retenir sa surprise.

- Bonjour, dit-elle platement.

- B-bonjour... Hum... Tu voulais voir Henry ? Il est à l'école, Emma l'a forcé à y aller maintenant qu'il n'a plus de raison de déprimer.

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont les mots d'Emma, se défendit le voleur.

- Je vois, en réalité je suis car on m'a dit qu'Elsa vivait toujours là.

- Oui c'est exact, tu veux entrer ? Proposa l'homme en se décalant pour laisser la brune rentrer, cette dernière après une courte hésitation pénétra dans le manoir et dès qu'elle posa le premier pas une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit. Elle revoyait tout les moments qu'elle avait vécu ici les fou rires en compagnie de son fils ou d'Elsa et parfois les pleurs mais également elle pouvait ressentir la passion qui avait parcourue les pièces de la demeure lorsqu'elle et Robin étaient ensembles. L'ex mairesse secoua négativement la tête afin de chasser toutes ses pensées, elle se tourna, mal à l'aise, vers le voleur qui porta une main derrière sa nuque visiblement lui aussi gêné.

- Je vais la chercher... murmura-t-il.

Il s'éclipsa vers l'escalier qu'il enjamba rapidement, une fois arrivé en haut des marches il s'adossa contre le mur et souffla :

- Reprends toi ! On dirait un enfant ! Allez mon vieux, elle va pas te bouffer... Enfin je crois...

Il se rendit ensuite au fond du couloir et frappa contre une porte décorée d'une multitude de photos puis il entra et vit Elsa en short avec un tablier noué autour de la taille en train de peindre une toile comme à son habitude.

- Elsa ?

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et c'est à peine si elle avait remarqué sa présence de part ses écouteurs dont sortait une musique assourdissante.

- Elsa !

La jeune femme sursauta tout en portant une main tremblante au cœur.

- Seigneur ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé mais si tu baissais le volume de tes oreillettes aussi.

- Ça m'inspire, répliqua la blonde avec conviction.

- Oui je sais. Bon, il y a quelqu'un en bas qui voudrait te voir.

- Vraiment ? Qui ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Attends ! Je devine !

- Elsa, souffla-t-il.

- Tink ?

- Non.

- Snow ?

- Non.

- Hum... Roland !

- Toujours pas...

- Je vais trouver ! Laisse moi réflé...

- Tu trouveras jamais, descends et tu sauras.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, détacha son tablier et suivis le voleur jusqu'aux escaliers.

- Bon après toi, déclara-t-il en lui faisant une petite révérence la blonde passa devant lui non sans lui tirer la langue.

La jeune reine descendit doucement les marches en se penchant afin de voir qui pouvait l'attendre en bas et vis une femme brune de dos qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Regina ? S'exclama-t-elle.

L'interpellée se retourna et Elsa plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche un immense sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La brune lui rendit une tendre sourire et se rapprocha. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait mélangeant larmes et rires, la reine releva la tête et pris celle de Regina entre ses mains.

- Tu es revenue, j'y crois pas. Tu m'as tellement manqué... souffla-t-elle tout en la reprenant dans ses bras.

L'ex mairesse caressa affectueusement le dos de son amie et lui chuchota :

- Tu m' as manqué aussi.

- Mais je vais te tuer, aucune nouvelles en 2 ans ! Je bien cru que tu étais morte !

- Je suis désolée mais si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu t'appeler mais...

- T'inquiète je comprend bon viens !

La blonde sautilla de joie et entraîna Regina dans le salon où elles s'installèrent.

- Racontes moi tout, tout, tout, tout, tout ! S'extasia la plus jeune serrant les poings devant son visage en trépignant d'excitation et d'impatience. Oh mon dieu ! Nan mais tu te rends compte deux ans ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Racoooooooooonte !

- Bah... Je travaille dans la banque, je vis à Boston avec deux amis, Simon et Caroline et ma vie est une routine quotidienne mais que j'apprécie. J'ai repris l'équitation mais j'ai peu de temps à me consacrer et nos soirées télé, choco, confidences m'ont horriblement manqué !

Le peu d'explications de la brune fut coupé par des exclamations de l'autre jeune femme comme des « Noooon ! », « C'est génial ! »

- C'est m'a beaucoup manqué aussi ! Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Mais il ne peut pas avoir que ça, c'est pas possible ! Tu sais quoi je te pose des questions et tu réponds, ok ?

- D'accord, concéda Regina attendrit par l'attitude de son amie.

Ce que les deux femmes ignoraient c'est que Robin se trouvait dans la cuisine et parvenait à entendre leur conversation même s'il se trouvait honteux d'écouter aux portes mais il mourrait sur place de savoir ce qu'était devenue la belle brune.

- Bon, des animaux ?

- Des poissons.

- Passe-temps ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu réponds toi aussi !

- Oh oui excellente idée ! Alors passe-temps ?

- Équitation.

- Ah oui. Moi, peinture. Hum... Petit-ami ?

- Tu peins ? Faudra me montrer ça ! Et petit-ami : non, certainement pas. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- …

- Et toi ?

- Et bien... Hum...

La blonde se gratta nerveusement l'épaule et l'ancienne mairesse comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ! Oh mon dieu ! Qui ?

- Tu juges pas, ok ?

- Promis.

- Il s'appelle Hans...

- C'est un allemand ?

- Un quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ignorant totalement l'existence du pays.

- Non rien... Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Peu de temps, deux mois.

- Et bien faites que ça dur !

La complicité des deux jeunes femmes n'avait pas perdu de force malgré la séparation, elles se confiaient, se battaient, s'aimaient et rigolaient comme deux sœurs et leur lien était extraordinaire fort. Elles passèrent ainsi la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à se parler de leur nouvelle vie, la blonde démontra une pointe de jalousie face à la dénommée Caroline mais Regina la rassura tout de suite sur le fait n'y avait aucune compétition entre elles.

De son côté, Robin avait partiellement décroché la conversation, il était partagé entre la joie de voir que la brune allait bien et la tristesse et le regret qu'elle l'était sans lui. Comme à son habitude il sortit une bouteille d'alcool et commença à boire jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus une goutte, heureusement il supportait plutôt bien de forte dose il finissait que très rarement saoul.

Au bout d'une heure Elsa, qui était partie chercher quelque chose à manger, débarqua dans la cuisine et trouva le voleur affalé sur le comptoir un verre à la main elle le lui enleva aussitôt et le traîna à l'écart.

- Dis moi gros crétin, Regina est de nouveau en ville, ce que tu espérait depuis bien longtemps et qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu bois comme un trou.

- Mais...

- Y a pas de mais. En plus nous sommes vendredi et c'est aujourd'hui que Marianne dépose Roland pour le week-end alors si tu veux pas que ta mégère de femme tire une gueulante encore une fois tu vas te bouger ! Le ton de la jeune reine était étonnement agressif alors qu'elle était la plupart du temps douce et gentille.

- Mon ex-femme, rectifia le blond.

- Je m'en moque, tu vas monter et te doucher pour avoir un look a peu près convenable.

Puis elle poussa Robin vers les escaliers et repartit l'air de rien dans le salon.

- Tu en a mis du temps, dit Regina qui regardait un magazine posé sur la table basse.

- Oui hum... Je devais m'occuper d'un alcoolo.

La brune leva les yeux vers elle.

- Qui ça ?

- Robin.

- Ah oui, Henry m'a dit qu'il buvait...

- Sauf quand il doit garder Roland.

- J'espère bien, c'est inconvenant d'être en compagnie d'un enfant en bas âge alors qu'on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- T'es sérieuse Gina ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles comme Blue ! La blonde prit une voix hautaine et supérieure. _C__'est inconvenant d'être en compagnie d'un enfant en bas âge alors qu'on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool._ C'est un peu comme : _Je ferais de ce qui en mon pouvoir pour instaurer une __aire __nouvelle à Storybrook et que la paix règne enfin de notre charmante ville._

Regina éclata de rire bientôt suivie de son amie.

- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle te verra.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle a passé les trois quarts de son temps à critiquer ton travail de mairesse alors que tout le monde a juste hâte qu'elle parte et on sait tous qu'elle dit ça simplement parce que tu es partie. Même certaines fées commencent à en avoir marre de son air pompeux. Imagine Regina Mills, que tout le monde regrette aux commandes de la ville, revient sans rien dire et celle qui a prit sa place la revoit après avoir bien critiqué son travail. Je pense qu'elle va pas péter plus au que son cul cette fois !

- Elsa ! Surveilles ton langage ! Seigneur où est passé cette jeune reine distinguée que j'ai connue, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh ça va on parle de Blue...

- Je te l'accorde.

- …

- Je ne reviens pas définitivement, tu sais...

- Oui, bien sûr je m'en doutais.

- …

- Combien de temps ?

- Je pars ce soir.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ce soir ? Gina, je t'en supplie reste un peu plus longtemps, ça fera plaisir à Henry et moi.

- Je...

- Je t'ai laissé partir une première fois mais je pensais pas que c'était pour deux ans alors comme maintenant tu es de retour j'aimerais que tu restes un peu...

Elsa regarda la brune avec des yeux de chiots et cette dernière soupira et accepta. Après quoi son amie lui sauta au cou.

- Accordes moi une dernière petite faveur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Promets de tout faire pour que Blue te croise!

L'ancienne mairesse rigola et accorda la faveur à son amie.

Au même moment, Robin, tout propre cette fois-ci, arriva dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Regina va tout faire pour que _Madame le maire _la voit, s'excita la blonde qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Ça risque d'être comique effectivement... Hum... Je me demandais si tu mangeais ici pour que je sache si je dois mettre un couvert de plus...

- Bonne idée ! Regina ?

- Oui, je pense que je vais manger ici, répondit-t-elle fuyant à tout prix le regard du voleur.

- D'accord bon je vais... enfin... préparer à table... non à manger pour ensuite passer à table et des couverts oui c'est ça... Hum... J'y vais. Dit-il en bafouillant puis retourna dans la cuisine.

- J'en connais un qui est timide, s'amusa la blonde ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Regina.

Un peu plus tard le voleur appela les deux jeunes femmes pour passer à table, Elsa courut littéralement sur la place de milieu pour laisser Robin et Regina l'un face à l'autre en bout de table. Durant l'entrée pratiquement personne ne décrocha un mot ce qui agaça vite la jeune reine.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? Depuis le début du repas j'ai l'impression de ne parler qu'a ma salade.

- …

- Vous en voulez ? Dit le voleur en montrant un plat de pâtes gratinées.

- C'est la seule idée de conversation qui t'es passé par la tête ? Sérieusement ?

- Il a essayé au moins, le défendit Regina qui regretta très vite son intervention dès qu'elle vit un sourire s'étendre sur les joues de la blonde.

Comme un coup de chance la sonnette du manoir retentit, alors que Robin commençait à se lever Elsa insista pour y aller et laissa les deux anciens amoureux seuls.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, les mains de Regina commençait à trembler ce que remarqua le voleur qui se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère en engageant la discussion.

- Tu vis où désormais ?

- Boston.

- Oh je connais pas mais je suis sûr que ça doit être très bien.

- Ça l'est, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et donc tu vis ici ?

- Oui, c'est compliqué... Je suis venu après une énième dispute avec... Marianne, le voleur murmura pratiquement le nom de son ancienne femme, je préférais qu'elle reste avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait alors comme je n'avais pas assez pour une chambre d'hôtel Emma m'a gentiment proposé de venir ici.

- Je vois.

- Je m'excuse si ça te dérange.

- Il n'y a aucun mal, je suis partie et la maison est à Elsa et Henry je n'ai rien à dire, mentit la brune qui s'était emportée lorsqu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle de la part de son fils.

- D'accord, merci tout de même.

- …

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Regina, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour la dernière fois...

- Robin...

- Non vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dût laisser Marianne te parler ainsi et je n'aurais _jamais _dût repartir avec elle ce soir là, j'aurais dût m'excuser auprès de toi ou au moins te rattraper. Tu vas me dire que je me trompe mais je sais que tu es partie à cause de moi et je m'en veux parce que tu as été séparé d'Henry pendant plus de deux ans et c'est intolérable. Tu t'es sacrifiée et tu as souffert par ma faute alors que tu t'étais confiée et ouverte à moi... Je t'ai trahis et je sais que rien ne pourra changer ça mais je veux vraiment que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé et que je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ce qui était arrivé...

Après sa tirade il osa enfin décrocher son regard de son assiette et fixa la brune. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de cette dernière. Regina s'empara de sa serviette et essuya la vagabonde, ce que Robin ne savait pas c'est que cette larme était en fait une larme de colère.

- Robin, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de t'être remit avec ta femme même si j'en ai souffert. Tu l'avais perdu et la retrouver après tant d'année cela me paraît logique que tu te tournes vers elle, moi-même si Daniel était revenu je pense que j'aurais fais le même choix alors tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça d'autant plus que vous avez un enfant ensemble. _Mais _tu veux savoir ce qui m'a réellement blessée ? Le ton de l'ex mairesse se fit soudainement un peu plus dur. La véritable chose qui m'a fait du mal c'est que tu as laissé ta femme m'accuser de l'avoir tué devant mon fils et mes proches, tu l'as laissé m'humilier et me rabaisser pendant plus de dix minutes sans que je ne puisse rien dire ! Tu as attendu patiemment qu'elle finisse de m'insulter, de me hurler dessus et que je parte en larmes pour enfin dire qu'elle n'était pas morte de mes mains, qu'elle avait été sauvé de mes prisons pour finalement décéder lors d'une de vos missions. TU AS ATTENDU QUE TOUS ME VOIENT DE NOUVEAU COMME LA MECHANTE REINE POUR PRENDRE MA DEFENSE, ME DEFENDRE CE N'ETAIT PAS ME CHOISIR AU LIEU D'ELLE LOIN DE LA MAIS C'ETAIT NE SERAIT-CE QUE M'APPARGNER ! C'EST CA QUI FAIT MAL TU VOIS ? C'EST QUE LA SEULE PERSONNE EN TU PENSES ENCORE DE TE FIER TE TRAHIS ! ET TU SAIS LE PIRE DANS TOUT CA ?

- …

Regina s'était levée et pris soudainement conscience de manière dont elle s'était dangereusement reprochée du voleur en pointant un doigt vers lui. Elle le replia doucement et sécha d'un revers de main les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues rouges.

- Le pire c'est que même après cette soirée, même après ton ignorance et ton mépris j'ai continué à t'aimer... souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible et beaucoup plus posée. Alors Robin je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir choisi Marianne, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça car c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses à propos de ce soir là, tu étais allé trop loin.

Sur ce, elle parti ranger son assiette dans la cuisine. Robin resta quelque seconde sans rien faire la tête entre les mains. Il se maudissait de l'avoir tant fait souffrir, il se maudissait d'avoir été la cause de son malheur et de son départ et il se maudissait par dessus tout d'avoir fait l'erreur de la laisser partir. Et il savait au fond de lui que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi depuis le début mais qu'il avait été trop lâche pour l'avouer et maintenant il était persuadé de l'avoir perdue pour de bon. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il prenait réellement conscience qu'il avait gâché leur histoire et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le lui pardonne.

Regina rejoignit sa place en silence, elle commençait à s'impatienter ne voyant pas Elsa revenir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler de peur de détériorer un peu plus leur situation houleuse. Mais malgré tout la reine prit la parole après une dizaine de minute un fois la tension redescendue.

- Je n'aurais pas dût crier comme je l'ai fais, pardon.

- Non, c'est normal... Je l'ai mérité après tout.

- C'est juste que toute cette pression sur mon retour, ça m'étouffe. Bientôt toute la ville saura que « l'infâme méchante reine » est de retour alors je suis quelque peu stressée. Tout ça c'est du passé...

- Je comprends mais ne te justifies pas parfois il faut exploser pour se libérer et puis tu sais... plus personnes ne te voit comme « l'infâme méchante reine », dit-il en imitant des guillemets, les gens savent que tu as changé et beaucoup te regrette à tête de la ville.

- J'ai entendu dire ça...

Le voleur adressa alors un timide sourire à la brune qui, contre toute attente, lui rendit.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Elsa décida de resurgir dans la pièce accompagnée de Roland et Marianne sur ses talons. Tout deux se levèrent pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

- Et voilà mon grand, il est là ton papa, dit-elle doucement puis se tourna vers Regina et Robin. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, c'était Hans au début puis Marianne est arrivée.

- Ça ne fait rien.

La brune entama un duel de regard pas forcément agressif mais plutôt intense avec l'ex femme du voleur.

- Votre majesté, lui lança-t-elle non sans surprise.

- Oh non, _majesté _n'est plus vraiment un titre d'actualité... Appelez moi Regina ou Madame Carw... Mills.

- Dans ce cas, bonjour Madame Mills.

Regina baissa le regard devant la froideur de l'autre femme, bien sûr il était évident qu'elle devait la détester après qu'elle l'ai arrêté et pratiquement tué mais l'ancienne reine était devenue peu habituée durant ces deux dernières années à recevoir autant de fermeté de la part de quelqu'un.

- Regina ? Demanda une petite voix.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers Roland qui la regardait avec suspicion.

- C'est toi ?

Elle remarqua combien le garçon avait grandit, il devait avoir gagné 10 centimètre mais avait toujours le même visage d'ange.

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement de peur d'énerver un peu plus Marianne qui semblait déjà détester l'attention que son fils lui portait.

- Prouves le. Qu'est ce que tu m'as offert dans la forêt il y a longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur le torse essayant de bomber le torse pour paraître plus grand.

Elsa rigola doucement devant l'attitude de l'enfant mais Robin lui fit signe d'arrêter voyant son ex femme devenir de plus en plus rouge.

- Un singe en peluche, je crois bien. Lui répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Un sourire éclaira alors le visage du petit qui se jeta dans ses bras, elle referma lentement et maladroitement les siens sur le dos du garçon, mal à l'aise, supportant mal les regards noir de Marianne en face d'elle. Roland la serrait de toute ses forces quand la voix de sa mère s'éleva.

- Roland, je crois que Madame Mills a compris.

Seule Regina put entendre le petit soupirer au creux de son oreille et juste avant qu'elle le dépose à terre il lui glissa :

- Tu m'as manqué.

* * *

Amen. Voilààààà j'espère que cela vous a plu :)!

A bientôt ;D

Et surtout : LANA S'APPELLE MADAME DIBLASIO *-*


	6. Chapter 6 : Une reine et un hors la loi

Hellooooo :D

J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout le monde passe de bonne vacances :D Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire mais j'ai eu mon brevet mention très bien !

Héhé quand même ;D Y a trop de fierté là :D

Bref pour répondre à la review de Sorcière d'Emeraude :

Je suis ravie que tu apprécies la fic, vraiment ! Pour les deux répliques et bien je suis contente de t'avoir fais rire :D

Pour le secret de Regina je ne dirais RIEN :D

La première rencontre avec Blue est assez courte mais j'espère qu'on ressent que la nouvelle mairesse n'est pas franchement ravie

de revoir notre reine :D Et pour finir les surnoms affectifs n'en sont pas vraiment c'est plus de raccourcit pour appeler qqn :) Pcq j'ai moi même une amie qui s'appelle Caroline et pour aller plus vite je dis Care' :D Et n'oublies que Regina a changé durant ces deux ans ;)

En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir merci bcp !

Bref je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture :D

On se retrouve en bas :D!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une reine et un hors la loi

_« - Tu m'as manqué. »_

Regina répondit au petit garçon par un sourire puis le laissa aller dire bonjour à son père. Elsa en profita pour prendre la brune à part.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as crié ? T'as de la chance que c'était Hans à ce moment là...

- Robin a essayé de s'excuser par rapport à la soirée au Granny's avant mon départ j'ai voulu l'arrêter mais quand il a parlé de l'altercation avec sa femme j'ai...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu rouge, souffla-t-elle, je sais je n'aurais pas dû crier mais c'était plus fort que moi...

- Je vois, dit Elsa portant la main à son front, bon évitez d'en parler et ça ira ok ?

- D'accord.

- On y retourne alors.

- Elsa attend ! L'interpella Regina en la saisissant par le bras. Quand je me suis énervée... j'ai... j'ai senti ma magie s'affoler et je crois bien que j'ai faillis casser tous les verres dans la pièce si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée. Et comme je pense rester un peu plus longtemps ici pour toi et Henry je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence...

La blonde fronça des sourcils et regarda sérieusement son amie avant de dire :

- Je crois qu'il y a deux choses, tout d'abord tu ne maîtrise plus tes pouvoirs car en deux ans tout n'a pas pratiqué et deuxièmement si tu ne veux pas que ça recommences je pense que tu dois faire comme moi : gérer ta magie en te focalisant sur l'amour que portes à quelqu'un ou la joie que tu ressens.

- Anna, murmura Regina de manière presque inaudible pour Elsa.

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! Rien laisse...

Après un regard entendu les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans le salon où se trouvait Robin en compagnie d'un Roland d'humeur boudeuse.

- Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça à ta mère.

- Mais elle me cri tout le temps dessus.

- C'est pas une raison pour être méchant, tu as sept ans maintenant alors tu dois te conduire comme un grand garçon.

L'enfant soupira bruyamment puis se tourna vers Regina, il s'approcha alors que cette dernière s'abaissait à son niveau.

- Tu étais où ?

- Hum... J'ai quitté la ville...

- Pourquoi ? Papa a dit que tu ne voulais pas rester parce que tu avais mal là, dit le garçon en montrant le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda avec attendrissement et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Mais je suis là maintenant, je vais rester un peu.

- Tu restes à la maison ?

- Non, je vais dormir à l'hôtel ou chez Tinkerbell.

- Oh... Soupira-t-il.

- Mais je viendrais te dire bonjour demain et après demain d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Elle se sépara du petit qui partit jouer dans sa chambre, Elsa profita du fait que les trois adultes soient là et que Marianne ait quitté les lieux pour s'exprimer.

- Bon, s'il-vous-plaît je vous demande qu'une chose. Arrêtez de vous hurler dessus comme des marins, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le port d'Arendelle.

- C'était une exception, on a mit les choses au clair et maintenant c'est fini. Pas vrai Regina ?

- Oui.

- Merci ! Bon, je me disais vous voulez pas faire un dîner ce soir au Granny's avec Tinkerbell et les Charmings ?

- Pourquoi pas. Ce sera pas la première fois, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord.

- Bon je dois vous laisser, à ce soir.

Regina prit son amie dans ses bras et fit un geste timide de la main à Robin qui lui répondit par un sourire puis quitta le manoir.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une excellente surprise, s'enthousiasma la blonde en remettant son tablier.

- Tu l'as dis...

xxXxx

Regina retourna en coup de vent chez Tinkerbell afin de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre d'ami. La fée vivait désormais dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Le calme qui y régnait enchantait la brune qui le fit aussitôt remarquer à son amie.

- Et bien pour l'instant ce sera de courte durée car on a un dîner au Granny's.

- Oh oui, bon je me prépare et on y va ?

- Pas de problème juste évite de faire tripler ma facture d'eau chaude !

- Tu as toujours autant d'humour, ironisa-t-elle.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche l'ex mairesse se vêtit d'une ravissante robe bleue moulant parfaitement ses courbes sans pour autant que ce soit vulgaire, elle arborait un maquillage discret et portait des talons surplombant ainsi Tinkerbell d'une demie tête. La fée portait un débardeur noir et une jupe pioché pratiquement au hasard dans son placard. Une fois prête les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au restaurant bras dessus bras dessous.

xxXxx

- Regina ! Tink ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Snow, ça ne fait que quatre heure que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, sourit doucement l'ancienne reine.

- Oui mais plus les deux ans de silence total ça fait beaucoup, lui répondit-elle en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

- Certes.

- Maman !

Henry venait à son tour d'entrer accompagné d'Emma qui discutait tranquillement avec Hook.

- Bonjour chaton.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils en disant ça mais regretta aussitôt ce surnom une fois sortit de sa bouche.

- Chaton ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles chaton ? S'amusa l'adolescent.

- Euh... Je... Je sais pas juste c'est sortit... tout seul...

- C'est pas grave et puis c'est mignon, juste évite « mon biquet » c'est tout !

- C'est promis.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras, de son côté David se pencha discrètement vers sa femme.

- Snow, chuchota-t-il, tu ne trouves pas que le comportement de Regina est différent.

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bon peut-être que son style vestimentaire est plus décontracté mais ça lui va bien et elle semble plus heureuse maintenant. Je suppose que toi tu veux dire dans le mauvais sens, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Non, pas mauvais. Pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle semble très hésitante et réservée sur certains points... Quand on lui demande ce qu'elle a fait durant ses deux ans d'après elle, elle a juste fait des finances et du cheval avec des amis... Et t'as vu la gêne qu'elle a eut quand Henry a relevé le surnom qu'elle lui a donné ?

- On est sûrement trop pressant, elle était a peine arrivée qu'on lui a sauté dessus comme des fauves, je la comprend... Et puis avec le surnom tu vas trop loin !

- Mouais...

- Bon arrêtes de chercher la petite bête et essaye de passer une bonne soirée avec ton petit fils qui revit complètement.

Le prince accepta tout en faisant légèrement la moue et s'installa auprès des autres. Ruby s'avança vers le groupe d'amis pour prendre les commandes au même moment.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, qu'est ce que je vous sers.

Snow commanda des boissons aux adultes ainsi que pour Neal puis la serveuse se tourna vers Henry.

- Un coca pour moi, s'il-te-plaît Rub'.

Emma lança alors un regard persan à son fils qui se hâta de changer son choix.

- Euh non ! Finalement je vais prendre... de l'eau.

- Et ce sera une salade pour lui ce soir, ajouta le shérif.

Regina lança alors un regard interrogateur à la blonde qui de sa connaissance n'avait jamais eu un réel penchant pour les repas diététiques.

- Il est puni.

- Oh je vois.

- Bah c'est vrai, il s'est barré pour aller vous chercher alors il est puni.

La brune haussa un sourcil à la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Non ! Attendez c'est pas parce qu'il est partit _vous chercher_ qu'il est puni, c'est parce qu'il est partit tout court !

- Détendez vous Miss Swan, j'avais compris.

- Même après deux ans elle te fais peur, s'amusa Henry.

- Et toi gamin si tu veux pas alourdir ta peine, tu fais profil bas !

L'adolescent baissa automatiquement le regard et se tourna ensuite vers ses grand-parents.

C'est au même moment qu'Elsa arriva en compagnie d'un homme au cheveux bruns talonnés de près par Robin portant Roland dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, s'exclama la blonde.

- Vous auriez put prévenir que vous étiez autant, j'aurais regroupé des tables avant, bougonna Granny derrière son comptoir.

- Désolé Granny. Mais joignez vous à nous, il n'y a personne d'autre et ça nous ferais plaisir.

- C'est vous qui le dites, murmura Regina qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la vieille dame et encore moins lorsque cette dernière avait dévoilé son ancienne relation avec Robin à Marianne ce qui avait déclenché la fureur de la jeune femme.

- Regina, gronda Snow assise à côté d'elle.

La brune serra les dents et se contenta d'enfouir sa rancœur en elle.

Le début du repas se passa en toute convivialité, chacun profitait des bons plats, des nouvelles d'autrui. Par exemple Regina fit enfin connaissance de Hans, le petit ami d'Elsa qui lui parut comme un homme tout-à-fait convenable.

- Et donc vous avez douze frères ?

- Oui, douze frères aînés.

- Ça en fait du monde.

- Oui c'est sûr, et vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Aussitôt que le jeune homme posa la question un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce.

- Orrais-je fais un impair ?

- Hans... dit doucement Snow.

- Non. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, interrompit Regina, pour vous répondre, j'ai une sœur. Du moins demie sœur mais pour tout vous dire il y a tout au plus trois ans elle a semé la zizanie au sein de Storybrook nous l'avons arrêté et elle s'est donné la mort...

- C'est affreux... souffla Hans. Je suis désolé je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Regina... dit calmement Emma.

L'ancienne reine tourna la tête vers la blonde en haussant un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre malgré les regards réprobateurs des autres convives.

- Zelena ne... enfin elle n'a pas...

- Finis ta phrase, s'impatienta la brune flairant le mauvais coup.

- Elle ne s'est pas donné la mort, souffla d'une traite le shérif.

Regina se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise et se penchant dangereusement vers la blonde à l'autre bout de la table. Toutes les personnes attablées virent soudain une lueur dans le regard de l'ex mairesse qu'ils croyaient éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

- Pardon ?

- Gold l'a tué, murmura Robin de manière presque inaudible.

C'en fut trop pour la brune que se leva d'un bond manquant de faire tomber sa chaise.

- Répètes moi ça ?

- Regina je t'en prie calme toi !

- Maman ! S'exclama Henry ayant peur que le dîner dérape pour de bon.

Regina serait ses poings si fort que ses ongles rentrait dans sa peau et que le sang menaçait de couler.

- Maman calme toi s'il-te-plaît...

Elle se détendit un peu lorsque son fils posa sa main sur son épaule l'invitant à se rasseoir.

- Regina tu saignes, dit Tinkerbell en saisissant ses mains.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle les rangea dans ses poches mais la fée insista auprès d'elle pour nettoyer la plaie, l'entraînant ainsi à l'écart, la brune ne manqua pas de se retourner et de fusiller toutes les personnes attablées du regard. Au bout du couloir, elles pouvaient toujours entendre Hans s'excuser auprès de Snow et Elsa pendant que David reprochait à Emma et Robin de lui avoir révéler cela maintenant mais également devant les enfants.

- Depuis quand vous le savez ?

- Gold l'avait dit à Belle ne supportant plus de lui mentir, elle l'a aussitôt dit à Emma.

- Ma question était _quand_ ? Le ton de la brune se faisait dur et sans appel.

- Deux mois après sa mort...

- J'étais encore à Storybrook !

- Oui mais ils ne voulaient pas te le dire car tu n'allais pas bien et ils avaient peur que tu entre dans une colère noire et... et...

- Que je redevienne la méchante reine, termina-t-elle.

- Regina, c'était une mauvaise période pour toi et ça plus le retour de Marianne et Elsa qui avait besoin de toi, on pensait que tu ne supporterais pas tout...

L'ancienne reine explosa alors d'un rire sans joie en portant sa main à son front.

- Pardon ? Vous pensiez que je ne supporterais pas ça ? J'ai vécu la plupart de ma vie en souffrant d'abord avec une mère mal-aimante, puis la mort de Daniel, mon mariage avec le roi, la trahison de Snow, la mort de mon père, la manipulation de Gold, l'éloignement d'Henry, la mort de ma mère, l'enlèvement d'Henry s'enchaînant avec sa perte pendant plus d'un an, la découverte d'une demie-sœur qui se révèle avide de vengeance envers moi et pour finir le retour de la femme de l'homme que j'aimais alors je pense sincèrement que cette excuse n'est pas valable !

- Mais c'est juste...

- Non, vous n'avez pas d'excuses. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais préféré savoir que ma sœur a été tué plutôt qu'elle se soit donné la mort ? Je... La brune prit une profonde inspiration. Je lui avais dis qu'elle aurait droit à une seconde chance et depuis tout se temps je croyais qu'elle l'avait rejeté alors qu'en réalité on le lui a prit !

- Je comprends Regina, c'est dur mais saches simplement qu'on te l'a caché uniquement dans le but de te protéger. D'accord ?

Regina soupira lourdement et leva les mains en signe de défaite même elle n'en était pas moins blessée.

- Très bien mais saches qu'il me faudra du temps tout de même...

- Je comprends, maintenant je finis de te soigner et on retourna manger.

- Ok.

La fée désinfecta les coupures superficielles de l'ancienne mairesse puis elles retournèrent s'asseoir. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la table Regina se pencha vers elle :

- Je ne peux même pas aller gifler Gold ?

- Regina ! S'offusqua Tinkerbell. Depuis que tu es là tu nous montre une nouvelle femme douce et plus détendue, ne défait pas cette image qui te va beaucoup mieux !

- Une petite baffe ?

- Non.

- Ça va je plaisante.

Sur ce elle tapota doucement dans le dos de son amie puis retourna s'asseoir aux côtés d'Henry.

- T'es pas trop fâchée ?

- Ça va Henry, c'est juste que... ça fait un choc.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui se blottit contre elle.

- Tu m'appelles plus _chaton _?

La brune rigola doucement suivie de près par son fils et tous deux continuèrent à parler ensemble.

De son côté, Robin tenait sur ses genoux un Roland profondément endormis et regardait Regina depuis le début de la soirée avec un sourire triste ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Tinkerbell et Elsa qui se penchèrent vers lui.

- Robin, ça va ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit-il en prenant un air détaché et décrochant son regard de la belle brune.

- Menteur, contra la fée en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Alcoolo.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Ne t'enfonces pas petit voleur de cacahuètes.

- Moi c'est... diffèrent. Il y a des raisons.

- Tiens c'est étrange le mot raison commence par un _R !_

_- _Bon vous allez me laisser tranquille à la fin ?

- Non sérieusement Robin, va la voir et parle lui.

- Elle vient de retrouver son fils et ses amis...

- Et celui qu'elle aime.

Le voleur continua sa phrase en choisissant d'ignorer la remarque de la fée verte.

- …alors je ne pense pas que sa priorité soit de parler à celui qui l'a fait souffrir.

- Roh mais arrêtes un peu toi aussi ! Ce midi vous avez parlé non ?

- Oui mais pour finir par des éclats de voix !

- Vous avez parlé ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh il était clair que ce matin lorsqu'elle est passée chez moi, Regina refusait de t'adresser la parole.

- Tu vois ! Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher !

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et regarda de nouveau la brune qui capta son regard le temps d'une seconde, cette dernière détourna la tête aussitôt que leurs yeux se croisèrent, lui continua a la regarder et voyait qu'elle continuait de sourire à son fils en essayant de cacher son embarras. Il détourna lui aussi la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je... je vais y aller. Roland est fatigué, je vais aller le coucher. Dit-il doucement.

- De toute façon on ne va pas tarder non plus, lui dit David. Bon et bien trinquons une dernière fois au retour de notre méchante reine adorée.

Ce surnom lui valut plusieurs regards noir ainsi qu'une tape derrière la tête. Tout le monde trinqua alors en disant « Au retour de Regina. » puis tous se levèrent et se dirent au revoir.

Snow et David repartirent chez eux avec le petit Neal, Tinkerbell et Regina rentrèrent chez la fée et Henry, Emma, Roland, Robin et Elsa, raccompagnée par Hans retournèrent au manoir Mills. Et ce soir là comme la veille, deux repartirent le cœur lourd. Une reine et un hors la loi.

* * *

Voilà pour ajd j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas que les reviews ne mordent pas x)

A la prochaine :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Elle aide, pardonne & craque

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que mes publications irrégulières ne sont pas trop énervantes :\

J'espère que vous passez tous des bonnes vacances et que vous vous amusez ;)

Je viens tous juste de boucler le chapitre 9, et sincèrement je peine à trouver du temps pour écrire o.o

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Elle aide, elle pardonne et elle craque

Regina se réveilla pour la seconde fois à Storybrook, cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas dans une simple chambre d'hôtel mais chez Tinkerbell. Contrairement à la veille la jeune femme se réveilla tôt, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever elle se tira du lit et descendit dans la cuisine de son amie afin de se préparer un café. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Tinkerbell et Blue déjà attablée sur le comptoir, ces dernières ne l'ayant pas remarquée elle décida de faire demi-tour ne voulant pas confronter la nouvelle maire de la ville. Et par « inadvertance » elle laissa son oreille traînée.

- Non, ce n'est pas discutable on ne peut pas aménager de nouveaux bâtiments pour l'école.

- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les classes sont trop remplies, c'est à peine si les instits peuvent circuler !

- Il est déjà prévu qu'il y ait des travaux à la mairie je ne peut permettre d'autres dépenses !

- Blue ! S'offusqua Tinkerbell. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire des travaux à la mairie, elle est en très bon état ! Tu veux seulement agrandir ton bureau ! Alors que là je te parle des enfants, de leurs conditions de travail !

- Je regrette mais la mairie est plus importante.

L'autre fée s'apprêtait à tenir tête mais le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour devant l'attitude de la soit disant « mère supérieure » elle décida de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle fit mine de fermer sa robe de chambre.

- Bonjour Tink, comment va... Oh pardon j'ignorai qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

Elle fit mine de se mordre la lèvre mais elle vit au visage de son amie que cette dernière avait comprit ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blue qui avait l'air de voir un fantôme.

- Est-ce ?

- Regina, oui.

- Je-j'ignorai que vous étiez de retour, dit-elle en se tourna vers Tinkerbell avec un air de reproche.

- Et bien je le suis, à vrai dire pour peu de temps. Juste histoire de dire... bonjour, répondit la brune avec un faux sourire.

- Et depuis quand êtes vous de retour ?

- Avant-hier soir.

- Oh... Je n'étais pas du tout au courant.

- Tu devais probablement être trop occupée avec tes projets pour la mairie ! Grinça la blonde.

- Vous avez des travaux de prévus ?

- Très peu, très peu.

- Oh je vois, il est vrai que la mairie a très peu de défauts et croyez moi je le sais.

- A vrai dire j'essayais de convaincre notre chère maire de faire des travaux à l'école car nous manquons _cruellement _de place.

- C'est vrai et vous refusez ? Demanda innocemment Regina.

- N-non, n-nous réfléchissons. Tout n'est pas certain, je... enfin... Il faut voir.

- Je suis sûre que vous ferez le bon choix, après tout vous êtes la maire désormais.

- Je l'espère... bon... J-je vais y aller. Au revoir Tinkerbell. Regina.

La mairesse quitta la maison et aussitôt que la porte claqua Tinkerbell se tourna vers son amie avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce que tu as vu sa tête ? Il faudra que j'appelle Elsa pour lui raconter ! Et pour le coup de l'école c'était ma-gi-stral ! Merci beaucoup !

- Je ne fais que aider, lui sourit la brune.

- Bon maintenant que dirais tu d'un bon déjeuner ? Et en même temps j'appelle Elsa !

- D'accord.

La jeune fée prit son amie dans les bras et courut chercher le téléphone, elle composa le numéro du manoir et tomba en premier lieu sur une Emma très grincheuse d'avoir été réveillée aussi tôt puis Elsa s'empara du téléphone. Tinkerbell lui raconta en détail la confrontation entre Blue et Regina en insistant bien sur le fait que la mairesse avait complètement perdu de sa prestance devant l'ancienne reine. L'euphorie de la blonde ne se fit pas prier et Tinkerbell et Regina purent entendre des éclats de rire au bout du fil, Elsa promit d'en reparler mais elle ne put rester plus longtemps au téléphone car elle devait réveiller le reste des habitants du manoir car tous allaient être en retard. Elles raccrochèrent et finirent leur petit déjeuner en bavardant tranquillement.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le téléphone sonna et Regina décrocha.

- Allo ?

- _Allo Tink ? C'est Emma._

- Désolé c'est Regina, Tinkerbell est sous la douche.

_- Ce n'est pas grave c'est à vous que je voulais parler de toute façon._

- Oh, et bien je vous écoute shérif.

_- Voilà, on a pas eu vraiment le temps de parler depuis votre retour et même avant votre départ alors je me demandais si vous pouviez passer au poste dans la journée, histoire de discuter..._

La voix blonde, d'ordinaire pleine d'assurance, se faisait petite et hésitante ce qui fit évidement sourire l'ancienne reine.

- Oui, après tout j'ai tout mon temps.

_- Génial, bon et bien à tout à l'heure._

- A toute à l'heure Miss Swan.

_- Oh s'il vous plaît appelez moi Emma._

- Très bien... Emma.

Puis la brune raccrocha et c'est à ce moment que Tinkerbell décida de refaire surface.

- J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner, qui était-ce ?

- Miss Sw... Emma.

- Elle voulait quoi ?

- Que je passe au commissariat pour que l'on discute.

- Mon dieu. Quand tu iras la voir pense à une crème chocolat vanille aromatisé de fleur d'oranger et de cannelle...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Juste pense à quelque chose de plaisant. On a pas besoin d'avoir un shérif calciné on a déjà ce qu'il faut avec Blue.

Regina lança alors un de ses fameux regards noirs à son amie qui s'affala sur le sofa.

- Roh on sait tous de quoi vous allez parler.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Elle va s'excuser d'avoir ramener Marianne et évidement ça risque de partir en cacahuète.

- Nous sommes des adultes, on sait se tenir. Du moins je le sais.

- Tu vois ! Elle est même pas là et les pics fusent déjà.

- Je te promets que tout ira bien Tink. De plus je ne maîtrise plus la magie alors elle n'a rien à craindre.

-Regina, tu maîtrise plus ta magie mais tu en possèdes toujours alors fais attention.

- Promis.

xxXxx

Regina arriva vers quatorze heures au commissariat, le bâtiment lui sembla toujours aussi précaire mais bizarrement cela ne la dérangea pas comme avant. Lorsqu'elle entra elle fut surprise de trouver certains des Merry Men mangeant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle comprit que tout le monde n'avait pas eu vent de son retour par les têtes effarées que les quatre hommes tiraient. Elle détourna le regard et se rendit directement dans le bureau du shérif où elle trouva Emma, David et Robin en train de regarder attentivement la petite télévision de surveillance.

- Arrêtes là ! S'exclama la blonde.

Aussitôt Robin appuya sur le bouton pause de la télécommande et tous les trois se penchèrent sur l'écran.

- C'est le petit Johnson qui est sur la droite ?

- Oui, c'est un ami d'Henry.

- Bon faudra lui dire de revoir ses fréquentations car c'est lui qui a taguer le mur.

Aucun n'avaient remarqué la présence de la brune, elle décida alors de le faire elle même.

- Si vous restez penché sur cet écran plus longtemps vous allez vous griller les neurones.

Les trois acolytes sursautèrent et David manqua de faire tomber un vase.

- Regina ! J-je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Et bien je n'ai pas grand chose à faire puisque Henry est à l'école et je suis, en quelque sorte, en vacances alors...

- C'est pas grave. Bon, Emma se tourna vers son père et le voleur, je dois y aller. Regina et moi nous devons parler.

- C'est pas grave, Robin et moi on va continuer tous seuls.

- Ok, merci. A plus !

La blonde fit alors signe à Regina de la suivre, une fois dehors elle se tourna vers elle.

- Où voulez vous qu'on discute ?

- Je dirais bien le Granny's mais je vais faire une overdose...

- Je comprends, que diriez vous du manoir ? C'est pas loin et puis vous connaissez.

- Pas de problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route, bien évidement l'engagement de la conversation fut quelque peu compliqué mais Emma se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et se lança :

- Je suis désolée que vous soyez submergée de questions par mes parents et le reste des personnes en général.

- Il fallait si attendre après tout.

- …

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander mais comment se sont passer ces deux ans pour vous ?

- Plutôt bien, je suis toujours shérif, on eut du mal à réorganiser des élections mais ça c'est fait et ensuite on a du supporter les désirs de Blue même si on l'a souvent remise à sa place, on a vu Neal grandir ainsi qu'Henry, je me suis séparée deux fois avec Killian mais on a toujou...

La blonde s'arrêta soudainement et lança un regard inquiet vers la brune.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est j-juste que vous dire ça à vous alors que... Robin et vous...

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Continuez, après j'ai posé la question et il n'y a aucun mal.

- Oui euh on s'est remis ensemble enfin voilà... Tenez on est arrivé !

Emma se dépêcha de rentrer dans la demeure suivie de près par une Regina qui s'amusait de sa gêne. Elle l'invita à l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi boire.

- Bref y a pas grand chose de nouveau, on a pas eu trop de problème sauf quand Belle et Gold se sont séparés pendant un moment après un énième mensonge de la part _du ténébreux, _Gold a littéralement déprimé et sa boutique allait s'effondrer à cause de ses crises de nerfs mais bon on a convaincu Belle et elle est revenue, dit-elle depuis la cuisine.

- Je vois.

Emma rejoignit la brune dans le salon, cette dernière l'attendant patiemment.

- Regina... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je vive ici enfin...

- C'est étrange j'ai une impression de déjà vu, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Hier midi j'ai mangé avec Elsa et Robin, vous deviez être au poste, et il m'a dit exactement la même chose.

Un sentiment de crainte s'empara du shérif ce que remarqua bien Regina qui s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas crié à ce moment là.

La blonde rigola nerveusement.

- J'en suis soulagée.

- En tout cas juste pour vous répondre ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai légué la maison à Elsa et Henry et si ils veulent que vous viviez dedans alors je n'ai plus mon mot à dire.

- Euh ok, merci et sachez que je ne dors pas dans votre chambre, à vrai dire elle est réservée par Robin.

- …

- Il y dort pas mais il passe la plupart de son temps libre dedans.

- Je préfère ne pas me prononcer.

- Ok pardon...

- C'est pas grave...

- Je peux vous dire une dernière chose ?

- Je suis là pour parler.

- Promettez de ne pas me réduire en cendres ou je ne sais quelle grillade pour barbecue.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me le demande ? Enfin soit, je ne le ferais pas.

- Promettez.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Très bien, grogna la brune, je le promet.

- Merci beaucoup. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est... c'est à propos du fait d'avoir ramené Marianne ici. Hé ! Levez pas les yeux au ciel comme ça j'ai encore rien dis !

- Je crains le pire.

- Donc voilà je tiens vraiment à m'excuser et... Bon vous allez faire cette tête longtemps ou quoi ?

- Désolée ! Désolée, dit l'ancienne reine en levant les mains.

- J'essaye de faire des excuses convenables et vous êtes limite entrain de vous foutre de moi !

- D'accord j'arrête !

- Merci. Bon la dernière fois que j'ai essayé vous le savez mais ça c'est terminé par moi airant quelque part dans la forêt après que vous m'ayez fait disparaître. Regina ! D'abord les yeux au ciel puis vous vous moquez et maintenant vous explosez de rire ?

- Je... suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que c'est nerveux, s'excusa la brune en essayant de se concentrer.

- Bon j'avais prévu un long monologue mais du coup je vais la faire simple. Je m'excuse d'avoir ramené Marianne, c'était une erreur, j'ai changé le passé et je vous ai blessé comme ma mère l'a fait il y a de nombreuses années et je m'en veux toujours autant. En plus déjà qu'elle était passablement énervante dans la forêt enchantée maintenant qu'elle fait partie du gang des mégères c'est pire !

- Du gang des mégères ?

- Oui c'est le surnom que moi et Robin on a donné au groupe que forme Blue, Marianne et Nova.

- Elles sont toutes les trois amies ?

- Ouaip.

- Et bien ça a dut en faire des histoires !

- Je vous raconte pas les commères que c'est ! Bon certes Ruby, Snow et Ashley sont pas mieux mais quand même ! Elles, elles sont mauvaises !

- Ce que vous me dites me fait tellement penser à des séries que j'ai regardé à Boston, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Sérieux vous en avez regardé ?

- Oui évidement.

- Lesquelles ?

- Étions nous là pour parler séries ?

- Non, désolée.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour ça, sourit-elle, mais promis on en reparlera.

- Vraiment ? Ça me ferait plaisir c'est pas comme si Snow s'y connaissait, assura le shérif.

- Bon, puis-je à mon tour vous demandez quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr j'ai assez parlé après tout.

- Voilà, lorsque je raccompagnais Henry ici j'ai remarqué que... Emma pourquoi rigolez vous ?

- Ah ! Vous voyez que c'est énervant !

- Moi qui pensait que vous aviez changé, soupira l'ancienne reine.

- Oh ça va ! Je me vengeais juste.

- Bref, j'ai remarqué que c'était tendu entre vous...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tout d'abord au téléphone vous sembliez si froid l'un à l'autre et j'ai demandé à Henry si ça n'allait pas et il m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à communiquer et je voulais vous en parler.

- Oh hum... oui c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours été facile ces derniers temps...

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous étiez partie et vous lui avez énormément manqué... Alors il s'est renfermé et m'a porté responsable mais je comprend car c'est de ma faute si vous êtes partie...

- Non ! Enfin... Je suis partie à cause du fait que quoi Marianne soit revenue et qu'elle et Robin étaient ensemble sous mon nez...

- Que j'ai ramené !

- Emma ! Vous auriez pu la ramené et que cela se passe bien entre elle et moi mais dès le début elle a été odieuse, bon certes j'ai essayé de la tuer dans le passé... Mais son comportement à la soirée au Granny's m'avait trop blessée c'est pour ça que je suis partie, ça et tout un cumul de chose.

- …

- Et Henry m'a dit qu'il vous en avait voulu de ne pas m'avoir cherché...

- Mais...

- Et je lui ai dis que je vous l'avez demandé, je lui ai parlé de la lettre.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Je pense qu'il a comprit.

- Merci Regina.

- C'est normal.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux femmes quand le téléphone d'Emma vibra.

- Je vais devoir retourner au poste...

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, Elsa ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Merci.

Le shérif se dirigea vers la sortie quand la brune l'interpella :

- Emma !

- Oui ?

- Merci pour... vos excuses... Même si je ne vous en veux plus, ça me fait chaud au cœur alors merci.

- Je vous dirais bien c'est normal mais vous l'avez déjà pris, rigola la blonde.

- Oh dégagez, dit Regina sur le même ton.

Emma la salua de la main et partie au travail. C'est alors que l'ancienne reine se retrouva seule dans la demeure qui fut jadis la sienne, elle parcourut le hall et y trouva une table remplie de cadres photos et elle les regarda une part une. La plupart était d'Elsa et Hans ou d'Emma et Henry mais elle trouva également un cliché montrant Robin tenant Roland par la main et de l'autre côté, elle même. Son cœur se serra, elle se souvenait de cette après midi au parc qu'elle avait passé avec son compagnon, Roland et Henry, ce dernier avait prit la photo alors qu'eux trois jouaient à soulever Roland. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de son fils lors de leur trajet en voiture : « _Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour voir ce qu'il faisait et j'ai simplement trouvé des bouteilles d'alcool et un cliché de toi et lui vous __tenant la main__ qu'Emma avait pris pour t'énerver au début de votre relation. » _Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers une fois en haut elle parcourut l'étage faisant un détour dans la chambre de son fils, sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'au lieu de découvrir des jeux vidéos et bandes dessinées elle vit une multitude de dossier. La jeune femme s'approcha et regarda de plus près le contenu des documents, elle y lu des informations sur une dizaine de « Regina » vivant aux États Unis, l'ancienne mairesse préféra alors quitter la pièce en laissa tous les papiers derrière elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son fils avait tenté de la retrouver, elle se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant d'avoir infligé un tel labeur à son enfant puis peu à peu, la boule au ventre, elle s'approcha de sa porte de chambre. Elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit d'un coup sec ne se permettant pas de réfléchir à propos de savoir si ce qu'elle allait voir serait pire que dans la pièce précédente. Elle entra et poussa un cri de stupeur en découvrant une bouteille de vin renversée sur des draps en soie. Elle se précipita auprès du lit et déplaça la bouteille. Elle jura contre le voleur d'avoir détérioré de si beaux tissus et pendant qu'elle rangeait précairement les affaires son regard se posa sur la photo dont Henry lui avait parlé. Elle la saisit et son regard s'embruma devant l'image. Elle la représentait tenant la main du voleur, tout deux s'apprêtant à s'embrasser, Regina passa lentement son pouce sur l'image détailla avec précision le visage de l'homme alors qu'une larme vagabonde roulait sur sa joue. Elle fut tellement absorbée par la photo qu'elle n'entendit pas Elsa arriver et ne la vit pas non plus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le cœur de la blonde se serra devant la peine que son amie avait essayé de refouler depuis son arrivée en ville, la porte grinça et la brune sursauta. Leur regard se croisèrent et il n'en fallut plus à Elsa pour comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme. Regina tenta de retenir un sanglot mais rien n'y fait elle s'effondra en pleurs et fut aussitôt blottie dans les bras de son amie. Cette dernière la serra fortement contre elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux et entre deux hoquetements l'ancienne reine souffla :

- J'ai pas réussi...

- …

- J'ai pas réussi à l'oublier...

- Je sais Gina... Je sais...

* * *

Voilààà :D

Dans le prochain chapitre Regina va être contrainte à rester héhé :D

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) Sur ce bye bye :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Un accident de voiture

Bijour tout le monde :)

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, je suis désolée pour toutes ses publications un peu désordonnées mais comme c'est les vacances je bouge un peu partout et donc dès que j'ai du wifi je vous poste un chapitre :)

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 10 mais là je dois avouer que j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration mais qui j'espère ne va pas durer :)

Merci pour tout vos follows et favorites ça me touche :)

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un accident de voiture

_« - J'ai pas réussi..._

_- …_

_- J'ai pas réussi à l'oublier..._

_- Je sais Gina... Je sais... »_

Elsa se trouvait seule dans le salon du manoir depuis plus d'une heure, elle avait forcé Regina à se reposer et l'avait alors laissé dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre. La jeune reine avait ensuite appelé Tinkerbell et Snow afin que celles-ci la rejoigne malheureusement les deux femmes n'avaient pas put venir directement et c'est pourquoi la blonde les attendait patiemment un pain au chocolat à la main. Les deux amies arrivèrent en même et Elsa put lire sur le visage renfrogné de la fée verte que quelque chose c'était passé, elle le sut très vite.

- J'y crois pas ! Deux ans qu'elle est dans se foutu monde et elle sait toujours pas conduire ! Une véritable abruti elle !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Elsa.

- Tink conduisait et il y a eu une collision au carrefour de la bibliothèque avec la voiture de Marianne...

- Tu n'as rien au moins ?

- Non ça va, elle non plus même si j'aurais bien aimé lui péter le bras, grommela-t-elle.

- Tink, ne dis pas de telle choses !

- Mais c'est de sa faute, elle est même pas foutu de distinguer des couleurs ! Vert : on avance. Rouge : on s'arrête. Et orange : t'accélères pas comme une idiote !

- Calme toi...

- Tu veux mon pain au chocolat, proposa la reine.

- Oui merci.

La fée s'en empara et mâcha rageusement.

- Regina va me tuer...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était sa bagnole...

- Seigneur... J'ai été ravie de te connaître !

- Rigoles pas ! Je suis vraiment mal barrée y en a pour deux semaines de réparations.

- C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma Elsa.

- Oui...

- Mais elle va devoir rester plus longtemps alors !

- Oui mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire, souffla Snow qui servait une tasse de café à Tinkerbell qui s'imaginait le pire.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va me faire quoi ? M'enterrer six pieds sous terre ? Me noyer dans le lac ! Non m'étrangler à main nue...

- Tink, Regina ne te fera rien.

- Mouais...

- D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Emma m'a dit qu'elle était restée ici.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

Elsa leur raconta comment elle avait trouvé la brune en rentrant du supermarché et la crise de larme de cette dernière. Alors que Tinkerbell affirmait, une fois de plus, à ses amis que Regina et Robin étaient des âmes sœurs une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Les trois femmes s'arrêtèrent alors de parler.

- Je crois que c'est celui de Regina, chuchota Snow.

- T'es pas forcée de murmurer tu sais, on est pas des cambrioleurs, dit Elsa sur le même ton.

- Roh ça va, bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah déjà on trouve le téléphone.

- Déjà fait, dit Tinkerbell en agitant le mobile dans sa main.

- Réponds !

- Qu-quoi ? Mais c'est le téléphone de Regina...

- Ça peut-être important !

- …

- Passe moi le téléphone, s'énerva Elsa en prenant l'appareil en main. Allô ?

_- Oui Regina ?_

_- _Non désolé Regina est endormie, je m'appelle Elsa.

- _Oh... Bonjour, je suis Caroline._

- Caroline, murmura la blonde elle se tourna vers ses amies et posant la main sur le micro, c'est la meilleure amie de Regina à Boston.

- Restes gentille tu veux ?

- J'ai encore rien dit ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- On te connaît...

- Pfff. Oui, vous voulez que je lui passe un message ?

_- C'était simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle va bien ?_

- Oui à part un petit accrochage elle va bien.

_- Oh vraiment que c'est-il passé ?_

- Il vaudrait mieux que Regina vous le dise elle même.

_- Pourriez vous lui demander de me rappeler s'il vous plaît ?_

- Bien sûr.

_- Merci beaucoup, et pourriez vous lui dire que Simon lui passe le bonjour ainsi qu'à vous évidemment._

- D'accord.

_- Merci encore, au revoir._

La blonde raccrocha alors et se tourna vers Snow et Tinkerbell.

- Alors ?

- Elle voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Oh d'accord.

- Elle a l'air très gentille.

- N'importe quoi, je parie que c'est une pimbêche. Digne du groupe de Nova.

- Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et c'est une amie de Regina !

- Ça n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse.

La reine s'apprêta à riposter quand Tinkerbell mit fin à leur chamaillerie.

- Taisez vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regina descends.

Les trois jeunes femmes coururent vers la cuisine où elles firent semblant de parler autour d'une boisson. Regina arriva à son tour dans la pièce les sourcils froncés et une main sur la tempe.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin... S'enjoua la fée.

- Moins fort Tink j'ai une migraine pas croyable.

- ...pour laisser place à Grincheux.

Elsa et Snow retinrent un rire alors que la brune lança un de ses fameux regards noirs à la fée.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- On parle de tout et de rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui tout à fait, fit Snow avec une innocence qui était à revoir car Regina ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elles disaient.

- A tout les coups Elsa a dût vous appeler en urgence juste après que je me sois endormie pour vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et vous avez fait un débat puis vous faisiez quelque chose que vous vouliez pas que je sache à en déduire par vos soit disant tasses qui sont vides et les pas de courses que j'ai entendu, s'exaspéra la brune.

- T'es sûre que tu travailles dans la banque ? Tu veux pas faire inspecteur de police ?

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Alors vous avez eu le temps de parler ?

- Oui merci.

- Regina... Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, commença Snow.

- Ton amie Caroline a appelé ! La coupa Tinkerbell.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles et Simon te dis bonjour. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé en, elle regarda sa montre, deux heures ?

- Et bien...

- Oh oui à part le fait que vous avez « discuté ».

- Oui c'est tout !

- Tink arrêtes !

- …

- Ta voiture est au garage...

- Pardon ? S'exclama la brune.

- Il y a eu un petit accident quand Tink est venue.

- Je vais te tuer ! Grinça la brune.

- Je vous l'avais dis, murmura la fée qui s'enfonçait doucement dans sa chaise alors que Regina serrait les poings.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'étais au croisement près de la bibliothèque au feu pour tourner à droite, il est passé vert pendant que celui pour ceux qui venait de la gauche était orange et j'ai à peine eu le temps de faire trois mètres qu'une voiture me rentre dedans...

- C'est pas vrai ! Qui est cet idiot qui t'as foncé dedans ?

- Là est la partie compliquée de l'histoire... Commença Elsa.

- _La partie compliqué de l'histoire, _ironisa Regina, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ma voiture est au garage et la personne qui la défoncé est _la partie compliquée de l'histoire !_

- C'est Marianne, sortie rapidement Snow.

Le visage de Regina, qui était déjà passablement crispé, se décomposa alors complètement.

- Dites moi que vous plaisantez, murmura-t-elle.

- J'aimerais bien, crois moi...

Alors que les trois jeunes femmes pensaient que la brune allait s'en vouloir, ne l'ayant jamais vu s'énerver contre elle ou même lui jeter un pic, cette dernière explosa.

- Elle va me pourrir la vie encore longtemps celle là ? J'admets qu'elle a de quoi m'en vouloir de

l'avoir quasiment tué, ok. Mais de là à m'humilier devant un quart des habitants de la ville

en plus devant mon fils, me dévisager comme si j'étais la peste à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, essayer de prouver au reste du monde que je n'étais pas une bonne mère auprès d'Henry et me casser ma voiture ! Elle cherche quoi à la fin ? Elle déjà gagné !

L'ancienne reine faisait les cents pas et plus sa colère éclatait plus les objets et les livres placés dans les étagères commençaient à trembler.

- Regina calme toi, souffla Elsa.

- Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Elle ne fait que me pourrir la vie !

C'est à ce moment, très mal choisi, que Robin décida de rentrer accompagné de David. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs vestes que Snow se rua sur eux et les poussa sur le perron.

- Snow ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda son mari.

- Chut.

La brunette plaqua ses mains sur les bouches des deux hommes et tendait l'oreille vers la maison.

- C'est Regina qu'on entend crier ?

- Mais tu vas te taire oui ?

Son mari levant les mains puis échangea un regard avec Robin qui était tout aussi surpris que lui. Alors que l'archer ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un son de verre brisé résonna depuis le salon, s'en fut trop pour l'homme qui se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme et se précipita dans la demeure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tonna-t-il.

Il vit Elsa lever les yeux au ciel, Tinkerbell s'écroula sur le fauteuil alors que Regina se tourna vers lui d'un seul coup posant sur lui un regard assassin.

- Merveilleux manquait plus que lui, se désola la fée.

Regina s'approcha dangereusement du voleur qui regrettait déjà amèrement le fait d'être intervenu.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Gronda la brune. Il se passe que ta chère Marianne a tout bonnement réduit ma voiture en cendre en fonçant dedans et il se passe quand j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'elle me pourrisse la vie ! Car grâce à elle je suis bloquée ici pour deux semaines !

L'archer avait reculé de quelques pas face au doigt accusateur que l'ancienne mairesse pointait sur lui.

- Regina je t'en prie calme toi, la supplia son amie alors que les cadres commençaient à trembler.

Une photo de Henry en bas âge chuta du mur et le verre du cadre se brisa. A cet instant tout tremblement cessa et la brune délaissa le voleur pour récupérer la photo dans ses mains. Elle secoua la tête puis se releva.

- Je vais y aller, trancha-t-elle se relevant la photo toujours dans ses mains.

L'ancienne mairesse s'en alla rapidement bouscula sans le vouloir David toujours à l'entrée en compagnie de Snow et décida de rentrer chez Tinkerbell, à pied.

xxXxx

Tinkerbell était rentrée chez elle une heure après que Regina y soit arrivée car elle préférait que la brune se soit calmer avant de repointer le bout de son nez. Comme elle le pensait cette dernière avait repris ses esprits et s'excusa même de s'être emporté. Elle avait profité de sa marche et de son temps libre pour souffler et appeler Caroline. Après les excuses de l'ancienne reine, les deux jeunes femmes avaient dîné puis regardé un programme télévisé pour se coucher au bout d'une demie heure de diffusion.

Lorsque Regina ouvrit lentement les paupières, tout était flou, elle ne distinguait que les contours des meubles aux alentours. La chambre était assombrie par un rideau qui cachait la lumière du soleil. Elle s'étira doucement, dégagea les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux pour finalement daigner rouler sur le côté et poser les pieds à terre. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et une nouvelle fois elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormis beaucoup plus qu'a son habitude mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se revêtit alors d'une chemise de chambre et descendit saluer Tinkerbell. Cette dernière se trouvait dans la cuisine et n'était pas seule. La jeune fée était en pleine discussion avec la nouvelle mairesse de la ville et Marianne.

- Bonjour mesdames.

Les trois femmes se tournèrent aussitôt vers la brune et alors que Blue et Marianne affichait des têtes d'enterrement, Tinkerbell, qui se trouvait derrière les deux autres, la remerciait de sa présence par de grands gestes.

- Bonjour, répondirent platement les deux acolytes à l'unisson.

- Est-ce que je dérange ? Car je peux... Dit la brune en montrant la pièce d'à côté.

- Non restes ! Nous parlions justement de l'accident de voiture d'hier, s'exclama la fée verte.

- Oh je vois.

- En quoi cela la concerne _elle _? Cracha Marianne très vite accompagné par un haussement de sourcil de la part de Blue.

- Et bien, commença Regina très calmement en s'accoudant sur le plan de travail, cela me concerne car il se trouve que la voiture dans laquelle vous avez foncé est la mienne.

L'ancienne reine gratifia les deux vipères d'un sourire narquois pendant que le leur disparaissait lentement. Blue essaya de garder bonne figure puis se racla la gorge.

- Bon il est alors préférable que vous restiez.

- Merci.

- Blue était en train de faire un rapport et Marianne et moi devons donner notre version des faits.

La mairesse lui lu alors ce qui avait été dit puis fut venu le moment où cette dernière énonça les contraventions de chacun des partis.

- Donc pour ce qui est de Tinkerbell ce sera une amende de 90$ et pour Marianne ce sera les frais de dédommagement envers Mada...

- Attendez une minute ! Vous avez dit que le feu était tout juste passé orange lorsque vous engagiez ?

- C'est exact.

- C'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi ? Siffla Blue en haussant un sourcil.

- Un feu ne peut passer orange alors qu'un autre est vert, il est obligatoire que le feu soit rouge et qu'il y ait un espace de 2,5 seconde entre le passage au rouge pour l'un puis le passage au vert pour l'autre.

- Et comment pourriez vous l'affirmer ?

- Madame le Maire, ironisa-t-elle, j'étais à votre poste pendant plus de 28 ans alors au bout d'un certain moment les lois commencent à être mémorisées donc, soit l'une de vous ment, ce qui j'espère n'est pas le cas, soit il y a un problème au niveau du compteur municipal se serait donc une erreur venant... de la mairie.

- Comment osez vous ! Fulmina la mairesse.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, déclara la brune en haussant les épaules alors que Blue serrait la mâchoire, _mais_ je suis pour l'abandon des charges envers Tinkerbell et Marianne et peut-être même la mairie si cela se révèle être une erreur municipale. Qu'en dites vous ?

Marianne s'empressa alors de prendre à part la mairesse puis les deux jeunes femmes revinrent auprès d'elles après quelque minutes de discussions.

- Si je résume vous êtes toutes deux d'accord pour que l'incident soit clos, Tinkerbell n'aura donc aucune amende et Marianne n'aura pas à payer vos frais de réparations ?

- Ni la mairie, ajouta Regina avec un sourire innocent.

- Je suis d'accord, dit finalement Tinkerbell.

- Moi aussi.

- Marianne ?

- D'accord.

- Bien, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller prendre une douche puis je vais aller au garage pour payer les réparations de ma voiture.

Les deux vipères quittèrent aussitôt les lieux rouges de colère de s'être fait remballé par l'ancienne reine et Tinkerbell s'empressa de rejoindre Regina dans les escaliers.

- Regina !

L'interpellée se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'adorais ?

- Tu peux le faire maintenant si tu veux.

La blonde prit alors son amie dans ses bras et toutes deux explosèrent de rire.

xxXxx

Plus tard dans la matinée Regina reçu un message de Snow l'invitant à manger au Granny's avec David, Emma et Henry. La jeune femme hésita mais fini par accepter ne serait-ce pour passer du temps avec son fils. Tout deux n'avaient pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se voir depuis leur dernier repas au Granny's à cause des cours du jeune homme, ils n'avaient pu que se parler par message et se passer quelque coups de fils.

Alors qu'elle se maquillait dans la salle de bain, Tinkerbell l'appela pour lui dire que son téléphone sonnait. La brune décrocha et entendit la voix de son fils au bout du fil.

- _All__ô__ maman ?_

- Oui ?

_- Je sais que tu vas venir manger avec nous ce midi mais je me demandais si tu voulais pas qu'on passe au parc tout les deux avant comme le rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure..._

- Bien sûr ! Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !

_- Super ! Bon bah on se rejoint devant l'école._

_-_ A tout de suite mon chéri.

- _A tout m'man !_

L'ancienne mairesse se dépêcha de se préparer puis se rendit à la sortie de cours de son fils. Elle patienta un bon quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir la première vague de collégien sortir en criant, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle aperçut Henry discuter avec un groupe d'adolescent, particulièrement avec une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qu'elle reconnu comme étant Grace la fille de Jefferson. Henry salua alors ses amis et déposa un timide baisé sur la joue de la jeune puis chercha sa mère du regard, cette dernière leva doucement la main et Henry la repéra puis courut vers elle. La seule pensée de Regina à cet instant était de savoir si son fils allait ralentir sa course en arrivant ou si elle allait percuter un éléphant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était petit. La réponse lui vint rapidement lorsqu'elle tituba de quelque pas en arrière et qu'Henry l'encerclait de ses bras.

- Bonjour maman, dit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Henry, répondit la brune avec le même sourire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Je suis content que t'ai pu venir, comme on a pas pu se voir depuis avant hier à cause des cours.

L'adolescent bougonna la dernière partie de sa phrase se qui fit doucement rire Regina qui pu constater que son engouement pour les cours était beaucoup moins fervent qu'avant.

- De ce que tu m'as dis tu ne souffres pas des cours depuis trop longtemps jeune homme, tu as repris les cours dans l'établissement i peine 3 jours.

- Je préférais les cours avec grand-mère mais Emma m'a dit que ce serait mieux si j'allais à l'école maintenant.

- Ce qui est la meilleure solution, approuva Regina.

- En fait je crois que je préférais quand toi et Emma vous cherchiez toujours à vous contredire, souffla l'adolescent en essayant de prendre un air sérieux.

Mais quand Regina le regarda avec un sourcil hausser et un regard amusé le garçon explosa de rire très suivi par sa mère. Henry passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pendant que cette dernière passait le sien au dessus de ses épaules. Mère et fils parlèrent de tout et de rien et passèrent un bon moment ensemble afin de rattraper le temps perdu, Regina ne manqua pas d'interroger son fils sur son rapprochement avec la fille du chapelier mais elle n'obtenue comme réponse qu'un rougissement de l'adolescent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent pas les paires d'yeux posé sur eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard bienveillant qui les suivait ni les trois regard haineux à l'encontre de Regina.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre on va connaître le secret de Regina :D

Bisous bye :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Anna

Hola !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce retard (ne me tuez pas!) j'ai un imprévu qui était vraiment imprévu (haha),

mais sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre que va probablement éclairé un peu plus vos lanternes ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus, juste merci pour les favs et les follows vous êtes géniaux !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Anna

Regina et Henry avaient passé la fin de matinée tout les deux puis avaient rejoint Emma, Snow et David au Granny's. Henry raconta sa matinée à ses mères et ses grand-parents, le sujet de l'accident de voiture fut également évoqué par le shérif et Henry sauta pratiquement de joie lorsqu'il apprit que sa mère ne pourrait pas repartir avant deux semaines ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas de la concernée. L'ambiance autour de la table était agréable, Regina, qui était réticente comme toujours au début, se détendait peu à peu et avait même adressé quelques mots à Granny qui tentait de s'excuser. Tout se passait bien et alors que la famille était en train de déguster leur plat Mr Gold entra dans le restaurant et dès qu'il repéra l'ancienne reine il s'approcha d'eux.

- Regina, la fameuse rumeur de ton retour est donc vraie, dit-il avec son éternel sourire provocateur.

- Je serais ravie de te dire que je suis heureuse de te voir mais ce serait mentir, Gold.

- Oh mais pourquoi tant de haine si vite ma chère ?

- On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes, grinça Regina avec un sourire ironique.

- Je vois, s'amusa-t-il, tu m'en vois anéantit. Moi qui pensait qu'avant ton départ nous pouvions enfin devenir alliés.

- Je pensais la même chose mais il se trouve que malgré toutes les fois où on t'as trouvé des excuses pour tes actes on se rend toujours compte au final que tu n'es qu'un crétin, fulmina la brune.

Henry sentant la conversation dégénérer fit de grands gestes à sa mère biologique pour qu'elle intervienne et cette dernière délégua la tâche à ses parents. Pendant ce temps Gold et Regina n'avait toujours pas arrêté leur duel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Laisse moi réfléchir... Tu te souviens de Zelena ?

- Ok stop ! On arrête là ! Changez de sujet ! S'exclama Emma.

Rumplestiltskin dévisagea son ancienne ennemie qui le fusilla du regard avant de redonner toute son attention à ses frites. Le magicien reprit ses esprits ainsi que son habituelle nonchalance.

- Oh ça... Et bien je comprend votre agressivité. Je suppose que des excuses ne seraient pas nécessaire.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Fidèle à toi même, s'amusa-t-il.

La brune s'apprêta à répliquer mais Henry posa sa main sur son bras et la jeune femme referma la bouche et se contenta de le gratifier d'un de ses fameux regards noirs.

- Qu'est ce que notre chère méchante reine à fait durant son séjour à Boston ?

- Comment...

- Comment je sais qu'elle était là-bas ? Enfin rappelez vous je sais pratiquement tout.

- J'en doute, grogna le shérif.

Le magicien éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Détendez vous, Belle me l'a dit après avoir parler avec Elsa et Tinkerbell.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Gold.

- Pardon ?

- Mon « séjour » à Boston, il n'y rien de ce qu'il s'est passé qui ne te concerne.

- Oh je vois. Il est clair qu'à part un travail dans une banque et de l'équitation en temps libre il n'y rien eu d'autre.

- …

- Rien d'autre ? Tu es sûre ?

La brune lança alors un regard aussi noir que surpris à son ancien mentor qui sourit d'avantage. Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce dernier tourna le dos.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, Regina.

Le curiosité et la peur s'empara de l'ancienne mairesse, qu'insinuait le ténébreux ? Était-il au courant de choses qu'elle avait refusé de révéler ? Non c'était impossible, personne ne savait pas même Elsa. Alors qu'elle fixait son assiette les voix de Snow et de son fils la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- De quoi parlait-il maman ?

- Regina tu as été en contact avec lui ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

- Tu lui as téléphoné ?

- Maman ?

Emma lu dans les yeux de la brune tout son embarras et essaya alors de lui venir en aide.

- Hé doucement... Vous posez tellement de questions qu'elle ne peut même pas répondre à une seule d'entre elles.

- …

- Une question à la fois.

- De quoi parlait Gold ? Commença son ancienne belle-fille.

- Comment ça ? Souffla l'ancienne mairesse en baissant les yeux.

- Il insinuait qu'il y avait autre chose d'important qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux ans et demi.

- J-je ne vois pas de quoi il parle... vraiment.

David regarda alors la jeune femme avec attention et ne cru pas un mot de ce que cette dernière leur disait. Il échangea un regard douteux avec son petit fils pendant que Snow questionnait Regina sur l'attitude étrange que elle et Gold avaient eut l'un envers l'autre.

- Enfin vous savez que Rumplestiltskin et moi n'avons jamais été dans de réel bons thermes. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir, trancha Regina. Arrêtez avec toutes ces questions ! Maintenant excusez moi mais je vais aller aux toilettes.

La gêne de la jeune femme se transforma en énervement, elle posa rageusement sa serviette sur la table puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. David se leva à son tour et rejoint la brune dans le couloir.

- Regina !

L'interpellée se retourna en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu mens.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu nous mens. Tu n'as pas tout dit sur ta vie à Boston, il y a quelque chose que tu nous caches.

- Je viens de dire qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Et je viens de te dire que tu mens.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu es vagues sur pas mal de chose, on a toujours l'impression de te déranger quand on te pose des questions. Donc tu nous caches quelque chose.

- Pour ce qui est des questions j'en ai juste assez de passer mes journées à y répondre, et je ne cache rien du tout.

- Et voilà tu détournes les yeux ! Regina dis nous. Je vois bien que ça te pèse de mentir.

- Je ne cache rien, siffla la brune. Est-ce que tu te rend compte que depuis que je suis ici je ne fais que m'énerver et apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles ? Alors excusez moi de ne pas vouloir développer mes deux années à Boston mais je dois admettre que pour l'instant je ne suis pas franchement ravie d'être ici.

Le prince voulut lui répondre mais à peine eut-il rouvert la bouche que la jeune femme avait tourné les talons et s'était enfermée dans les cabinets pour femmes. Il secoua la tête et retourna s'asseoir en silence alors que sa femme lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait.

Regina était collée contre la porte et peinait à respirer correctement. Elle sentait une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre cette vague de panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle se pencha au dessus du robinet et fit couler un fin filet d'eau qu'elle recueillit au creux de ses mains pour se rafraîchir le visage. Regina releva la tête, se regarda dans le miroir et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle revit la colère et l'inquiétude qui rongeait ses traits, l'ancienne mairesse secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle tourna le verrou et sortit en respirant profondément. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir elle vit Emma lui lancer un regard désolé ainsi qu'Henry. Aucun n'osait reprendre la parole si ce n'est l'adolescent qui commanda un part de gâteau. Au bout de longues minutes de silence Neal se manifesta en réclama à boire, le regard suppliant que l'enfant lançait à sa mère détendit alors l'atmosphère et Henry se pencha vers Regina.

- Je suis désolé maman, chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- A chaque fois quelqu'un trouve le moyen de t'énerver et ce n'est pas juste. Enfin pour toi. Tu reviens et voilà...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Henry, ça ne fais rien, mentit la brune.

L'adolescent prit alors sa mère dans ses bras puis se remit à se goinfrer de gâteau au chocolat.

- Je vois que vos punition sont à durer limité Emma, s'amusa l'ancienne mairesse.

- Oui bon j'ai un peu diminué la sentence mais il a été sage et a ramené une excellente note ce qui je vous assure faisait bien longtemps !

Alors que les conversations entre chaque membres de la famille allaient à nouveau de bon train la clochette du Granny's retentit et un grand homme brun et assez fin entra dans le restaurant. Il s'avança vers le bar et s'adressa à Ruby.

- Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda la louve.

- Bonjour, à vrai dire je cherche quelqu'un, une jeune femme brune et...

- Simon ?

L'homme se retourna et vit Regina attablée au fond de la salle en compagnie des Charmings.

- Regina ! Dieu soit loué tu es là.

Il s'avança vers la brune qui se levait et la pris dans ses bras, cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte devant les regards perdus des convives.

- Dis ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone des fois ?

- Je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas sur moi mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah écoute ma grande, la prochaine fois que tu te barres pendant plus de deux jours tu oublies pas de me laisser les cachets de Care' et t'évites de partir avec...

- Merde c'est pas vrai. Regina pris son sac à main et fouilla quelques secondes puis sorti une boîte de médicaments. Comment elle va ? Demanda-t-elle en levant de nouveau vers lui subitement très inquiète.

- Étrangement bien...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé je serais revenue vous les donner.

- Oh t'inquiètes pas on t'a appelé mais tu réponds jamais et comment aurais-tu pu avec ta voiture cassée ?

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a pas fait de crise de stress il nous restait quand même une fin de boîte et heureusement il y avait Anna pour la distraire durant le trajet.

- Pardon ? Vous avez amenez Anna ici ? S'écria la brune un peu trop fort.

- Bah oui Einstein... Tu voulais qu'on la laisse seule à la maison ?

- Non mais vous auriez put la confier à Mark ou quelqu'un d'autre, s'énerva-t-elle.

- A Mark sérieusement ? Il était même pas foutu de réparer l'étagère que t'as pété dans ton bureau j'ai du venir moi même.

- Bon peut-être pas Mark mais pas ici !

- Qu...

Snow, David, Emma et Henry qui écoutaient leur conversation depuis le début étaient de plus en plus perdu par la succession de prénom, pour leur part inconnu. La brunette toussa pour rappeler leur présence à Regina qui paraissait à nouveau très inquiète, cette dernière se tourna vers eux et s'excusa.

- Je reviens tout de suite, hum... Voici Simon, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé et Simon, voici Sn... Mary Margaret, Emma, David, Neal et Henry. Je vous laisse 5 minutes je reviens ! Dit-elle avant de sortir en trombe du restaurant.

L'homme serra la main au couple puis à l'adolescent et sa mère qui l'invitèrent à s'asseoir.

- Donc vous êtes le colocataire de Regina ? Demanda Snow.

- Exact, Caroline et moi nous vivons avec elle et Anna, on se connaît depuis plus de deux ans. Et vous êtes ?

- Moi c'est Mary Magaret et voici David mon mari, Emma ma fi... meilleure... amie, Henry son fils qui est également le fils de Regina et Neal notre petit dernier.

- Vous avez d'autre enfants ?

- C'est assez compliqué... S'amusa la brunette.

- Je vois, je suis ravie de vous connaître enfin.

- Nous de même, assura le shérif.

- Regina vous a parlé de nous ?

- Et bien oui pas mal, il semblerait que vous êtes les personnes qu'elle connaît depuis toujours.

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire.

- Et dire que c'est à peine si j'avais le droit de rentrer chez elle... Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Lorsqu'elle était ici Regina n'était pas vraiment... sociale...

- Oh et bien, Regina était patiente à l'hôpital auquel je travaille, elle devait sortir mais elle n'avait nul part où aller alors comme nous étions devenus quelque peu ami je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi et Caroline.

- Vous êtes le pédiatre c'est ça ? Demanda Henry.

- Oui c'est ça. Heureusement, ria-t-il, entre Anna, Caroline et ses crises de stress et Regina qui se surmène au travail il faut bien un médecin.

- Pédiatre ? S'étonna David. Mais co...

- J'espère moi aussi devenir médecin plus tard, le coupa Henry.

- J'espère que tu aimes les sciences.

- Pas problèmes, s'enthousiasma le garçon.

- Et elle a accepté ? Demanda Emma toujours fixée sur le fait que Regina vive en colocation.

Simon la regarda avec interrogation.

- Je veux dire... vivre chez vous...

- Oh... faut dire qu'elle était pas facile à convaincre et pas très loquace non plus, j'ai eu du mal à avoir sa confiance, je crois qu'elle l'a souvent donné autrefois mais qu'elle en a toujours souffert de ce que j'ai compris... A ces mots Emma baissa les yeux et la main rassurante de Snow se posa sur sa cuisse ce qui n'échappa pas au médecin. Regina est quand même raisonnable elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez pour payer un hôtel très longtemps et quand on est enceinte, on va pas dormir dehors...

A ce moment là, David qui buvait un verre de bière recracha le contenu, Henry s'étouffa avec le gâteau qu'il mangeait pendant que les mâchoires de Snow et Emma touchaient pratiquement le sol.

- Pardon... vous avez dis quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent en toussant.

- Bah... Vous vouliez que je la laisse à la rue ?

- Non ! Non, avant ça !

Simon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Regina entra de nouveau dans le restaurant, agacée.

_*Flash-back*_

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une chose était sûre ce n'était pas son hôtel. Sa mémoire était brouillée, elle se rappelait qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Boston et puis... plus rien. Elle tenta de se relever mais des fils l'en empêchèrent et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit réellement conscience d'où elle se trouvait. Une chambre d'hôpital. Son regard passa des appareils qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, aux transfusions placées dans le creux de son bras, à la chemise blanche qu'elle portait pour en revenir aux appareils. Un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle et elle essaya d'enlever tout les tuyaux et autres instruments médicaux reliés à elle. A peine eut-elle posé la main sur son bras que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra._

_- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée ! S'enjoua la jeune femme._

_- Euh oui..._

_- Je m'appelle Elizabeth, comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Hum... Bien je crois._

_- Aucun mal de tête, aucune envie de vomir ?_

_- Non._

_- Bon tant mieux, surtout ne bougez pas je vais aller chercher un médecin._

_La jeune infirmière sortit et de nouveau elle se retrouva seule. Ce fut seulement pour une durée courte car la porte se rouvrit et cette fois-ci un homme à la carrure athlétique pénétra dans la chambre._

_-Bonjour... Il regarda le dossier médical accroché au lit. Regina, c'est ça ?_

_La brune opina._

_- Je suis le docteur Simon Haynes. Vous souvenez vous comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?_

_- Non, je marchais simplement en ville et d'un coup c'est le trou noir... Je me rappelle seulement qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour de moi..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal..._

_Le médecin s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés._

_- Vous avez fait un malaise ce matin aux alentours de 11 heure. Des passants ont appelé une ambulance et nous vous avons transféré ici._

_- Oh..._

_- Nous avons fais quelques examens mais tout semble en ordre, la cause de votre malaise n'est pas dû à un problème de santé._

_- A quoi est-ce dû dans ce cas ?_

_- Regina, lorsque nous recevons un patient nous devons nous informer comme nous le pouvons et contacter un proche..._

_L'ancienne reine se tendit aux paroles du médecin._

_- Mais dans votre cas, vous n'avez pas de téléphone et votre portefeuille, excusez nous mais il est de notre devoir de mettre au courant la famille donc nous avons regardez, votre portefeuille ne comporte qu'un passeport au nom de Regina Mills mais vous n'êtes répertoriée sur aucun hôpital des Etats-Unis..._

_- Je..._

_- Êtes-vous née dans un hôpital ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Non._

_- Je vois et vous n'avez jamais eu de problème de santé ou autre ?_

_- Non._

_- Cela explique la chose. Vous n'avez jamais fréquenté aucun institut médical ou autre._

_- Non plus._

_- Très bien merci, je devais vous poser la question. Il faut dire que votre cas est assez rare !_

_- Je vous crois sur parole._

_Le médecin lui sourit et se leva pour reprendre le dossier._

- _Voulez vous que l'on contacte quelqu'un ?_

_- Non ! S'exclama Regina un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu faisant hausser les sourcils de l'homme. Hum... Non. J'ai en quelque sorte coupé les ponts avec ma... famille et mes amis. Je suis partie de chez moi pour recommencez une... nouvelle vie et tout reprendre à zéro._

_- Vous n'avez personne ?_

_- Non._

_- Où dormez vous ?_

_- A l'hôtel depuis deux semaines._

_- Bon dans votre situation l'hôtel n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il vous faut... De toute manière vous allez rester quelques jours en observations._

_- Attendez ! Dans ma situation ?_

_- Regina... Comme je vous l'ai dit vous n'avez pas fais un malaise à cause d'un problème de santé._

_- Pourquoi alors ? S'agaça la brune tempétueuse._

_- Vous êtes enceinte._

_L'ancienne reine ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son ne put sortir, elle dévisagea le médecin dans l'espoir qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague même elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas._

_- Vous avez fait un déni de grossesse, vous êtes enceinte d'un peu plus de 3 mois._

_- Non, c'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle._

_- Regina, allez vous garder cet enfant ?_

_Elle ancra alors son regard noisette dans celui de son médecin et ce dernier put y lire toute la détresse et la peur de sa patiente._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

- Je les ai pas trouvé, elles sont où ? S'énerva Regina en rentrant de nouveau dans le restaurant.

- Elles attendaient dans la voiture devant le Gra-machin.

- C'est le Granny's monsieur, répliqua Granny derrière son comptoir avec dédain.

- Autant pour moi.

- Regina, dit doucement Snow de plus en plus perplexe.

- Quoi ?

- On est là. Dit une voix derrière eux, la brune sursauta puis se retourna et vit son amie Caroline qu'Henry reconnu directement comme étant la secrétaire de la banque.

- Tu m'as fais peur, soupira Regina.

Elle s'avança et fit une accolade à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tenait de travers, elle tenait quelque chose par la main. Elle se décala et une petite fille sortie de derrière ses jambes. La petite avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus océan, l'enfant hésita à sortir de sa cachette mais elle fonça littéralement, du moins se dandina vu son jeune âge, sur l'ex mairesse dès qu'elle la vit et s'exclama :

- Mama !

Regina s'abaissa et intercepta la petite fille dans ses bras oubliant complètement les personnes présentes, arborant soudain un sourire rayonnant. La simple présence de la petite fit disparaître l'énervement qui l'habitait quelques instants plus tôt et un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit lorsqu'elle sentit ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Mon chaton ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en lui embrassant la joue.

- Voui, tu as parti et tu m'as manqué beaucoup !

L'ancienne reine la sera davantage dans ses bras, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux lorsque la voix de Snow la ramena à la réalité.

- Regina... Qui est-ce ? Demanda Snow très peu sûre de sa question et encore moins de la réponse.

Elle se retourna lentement et vit les Charmings bouche-bés, complètement figés.

- ...

Regina se retrouva à son tour prise au dépourvue, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir et ses yeux passaient de David, à Emma puis à Henry et Snow pour en revenir à David, elle pouvait lire sur leur visage de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Au bout de quelques secondes le prince écarquilla les yeux en pointant Regina du doigt.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai compris !

La brune posa alors un regard suppliant sur lui mais il ne le vit pas et continua.

- C'est ta fille n'est ce pas ? Le sang de l'ancienne reine se glaça directement alors que le reste des personnes présentes écarquillèrent à leur tour les yeux. D'où ton séjour à l'hôpital, d'où le pédiatre et d'où cette manie d'éviter toute question un peu plus creusée sur tes deux ans d'absence.

- Je...

- Regina c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Snow complètement effarée.

La jeune femme était tétanisée ce que remarqua bien vite la petite fille dans ses bras dont les yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer devant la panique de la brune.

- Mama ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Regina regarda la petite puis les Charmings et sans que personne ne puisse réagir elle quitta le restaurant à toute vitesse. Un silence de mort régnait sur la totalité du restaurant où tout le monde avait assisté à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

- J'y crois pas, murmura Emma puis elle se tourna vers Simon et Caroline qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre. C'est sa fille ?

Simon et Caroline échangèrent à leurs tour un regard hésitant puis la blonde se lança.

- Oui c'est sa fille.

Un nouveau vent de stupeur s'empara de toute les personnes présentes dans le restaurant mais le plus touché fut Henry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère est pu avoir un enfant mais encore moins qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parler. L'adolescent se sentit trahis mais par dessus tout apeuré. Apeuré que sa mère l'est remplacé, il se leva à son tour et sortit. Emma s'empressa de le rattraper en s'excusant auprès des amis de l'ancienne mairesse pendant que Snow et David se retrouvait seuls face à eux.

- Asseyez vous, ne restez pas là, proposa gentiment la brunette.

- Merci.

- Ça n'a aucun sens pourquoi Regina ne vous aurait-elle rien dit ?

- Au moins que... Simon quel âge a...

- Anna. Elle s'appelle Anna.

- Oui quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda Snow.

- Elle a deux ans.

L'ancienne princesse se mis à réfléchir alors que son mari qui ne voyait pas où elle en venir décida de réfléchir si il prenait un café ou non. Au bout de quelques secondes tout s'éclaircit alors pour Snow comprit pourquoi son ancienne belle-mère avait refusé d'en parler. Elle se tourna vers David toujours en pleine réflexion.

- David, la fille de Regina a deux ans.

- Oui et quoi ? Elle a pas le droit ? Neal en a bientôt trois et on va pas lui coller un procès.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

- Réfléchis un peu ! Regina a dût tomber enceinte avant de partir de Storybrooke donc...

Le prince regarda alors les deux amis de l'ancienne reine puis posa de nouveau son regard sur sa femme et c'est là qu'il comprit.

- Robin, souffla-t-il. C'est Robin le père.

xxXxx

Regina avait pratiquement courut tout le long du trajet vers chez Tinkerbell avec sa fille dans les bras, elle arriva essoufflée comme jamais devant la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta alors un instant et inspira un grand coup en séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Anna ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait autour d'elle était elle aussi en pleurs et s'accrochait à sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'ancienne reine déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite puis porta sa main à la sonnette sur laquelle elle appuya plusieurs fois d'affilé. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher puis la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Tinkerbell talonné par Elsa, dès que la brune vit ses amies ses yeux s'embrumèrent à nouveau.

- Regina ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta la fée en prenant la brune par la taille pour la faire rentrer.

- …

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non... Souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Les deux blondes forcèrent la brune à s'asseoir et Elsa osa poser la question qui leur brûler les lèvres depuis l'arrivée précipitée de leur amie.

- Regina, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en désignant du regard l'enfant dans les bras de la brune.

L'interpellée leva alors un regard paniqué vers la jeune femme qui s'empressa de la rassurer et prit ses mains de les siennes.

- Regina calme toi...

- Respires...

- C-C'est Anna, souffla Regina entre deux hoquets, c'est ma fille...

Elsa retint son souffle alors que Tinkerbell écarquillait les yeux comme un poisson, elles se penchèrent alors vers la petite fille - toujours enfouit dans le cou de sa mère - et ne purent dénier la ressemblance entre elles lorsqu'elle osa relevé la tête.

- Ok... Bredouilla Elsa. Racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé et on avisera.

La brune leur raconta l'arrivée de Gold en plein milieu de leur repas qui commença à insinuer que l'ancienne mairesse mentait aux autres puis la rencontre entre Simon et les Charming, l'arrivée de Caroline accompagnée d'Anna, David qui comprit que la petite était sa fille pour finir par la fuite de l'ancienne reine.

- Vous savez tout... murmura la brune un peu calmée.

- Bon, d'abord tu vas respirer profondément et rassurer... ta fille. Je pense que Snow ou Emma va débarquer à un moment donné probablement accompagnée de tes amis que tu as laissé en plan.

- Oh mon dieu Simon, Caroline ! S'exclama Regina en leva les yeux vers les deux blondes.

- Calme toi Regina, rassura Elsa en posa sa main sur la sienne.

Au même moment le téléphone sonna, Tinkerbell se leva et partit décrocher. Comme elle le pensait Snow se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil et pendant que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient Elsa monta avec Regina pour coucher Anna qui était complètement vidée de toute énergie par les événements qui venaient de se passer. La fée raccrocha et appela la reine des neiges, cette dernière laissa son amie border sa fille et rejoint Tinkerbell.

- Ça fait... bizarre... Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu l'as dis.

- Regina a appelé sa fille comme ma sœur dont je lui ai souvent parlé, tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? S'enjoua la reine avec une pointe de fierté.

- J'en sais rien, j'étais pas avec elle, souffla Tinkerbell en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ça va ! …C'est Snow qui a téléphoné ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle va venir avec les deux amis de Regina.

- Super, grinça la blonde ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de la fée.

- ... Mais on a un autre problème... Dit Tinkerbell en regardant de nouveau son téléphone.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Marian était au restaurant et elle a tout vu... Snow vient de m'envoyer un message.

Elsa porta sa main à sa bouche quand un bruit de verre cassé retentit, les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent Regina la bouche grande ouverte, un verre d'eau brisé à ses pieds.

* * *

Voilàààà, et bien vous aviez bien pensé ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous appréciez ou pas :)!

Sur ce je vous laisse, à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10 : Est ce que c'est vrai ?

Hola :)

Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse je n'ai que très peu de temps en ce moment avec la rentrée, maintenant pour c'est le lycée donc j'essaye de reprendre un nouveau rythme et tout ! J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :) Vous aviez bien deviné je ne peux que dire BRAVO :) Donc voici la suite avec plusieurs règlements de compte ;)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_« Elsa porta sa main à sa bouche quand un bruit de verre cassé retentit, les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent Regina la bouche grande ouverte, un verre d'eau brisé à ses pieds. »_

- Regina, commença la fée.

- Elle a entendu ? Marian a entendu ? Paniqua la brune qui se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ce n'est rien... fit Tinkerbell en lançant un regard inquiet à Elsa.

- Non non non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Gina je t'en prie calme toi, implora Elsa en voyant les étagères commencer à bouger autour d'elle.

- Ça ne fait rien, elle doit s'en moquer après tout.

- Mais elle va lui dire et il saura...

L'ancienne reine était livide et se laissa tomber à terre.

- Il va vouloir la voir...

- Je suis pas sûre de bien suivre là, dit Tinkerbell à l'encontre d'Elsa qui était aussi perdue qu'elle.

Un cadre était déjà tombé ainsi qu'un vase et un verre posé sur la table. Ses amies allaient la rejoindre quand la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée, la fée alla alors ouvrir pendant qu'Elsa prenait Regina dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Quelques minutes plus tard Tinkerbell revint dans le salon accompagnée de Snow, Simon et Caroline, Regina venait tout juste de se relever et se tourna timidement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Simon et Caroline s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, en vous laissant tous seuls, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

- Oh Regina...

Caroline prit la brune dans ses bras, cette dernière s'y blottit. De son côté Elsa qui n'appréciaient déjà pas vraiment la nouvelle amie de l'ancienne reine ravala sa frustration et se joignit à la conversation que Tinkerbell et Snow entretenait.

- Je l'avais jamais vu aussi paniquée.

- En même temps y a de quoi mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle a pas voulu nous le dire... C'est absurde...

- Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait la tuer parce qu'elle a eut une fille. Elle a le droit.

- Je crois que c'est à cause du père d'Anna, fit Snow tout bas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Et bien David et moi nous pensons que Robin est le père... Et c'est pourquoi Regina nous a caché sa grossesse.

- Oh mon dieu !

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que Marian le sache...

Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers l'ancienne mairesse qui s'excusait encore auprès de ses deux amis et elles essayèrent de capter son regard. La brune leur fit ensuite face et fronça les sourcils quand elles vit les têtes assommées qu'avaient les jeunes femmes.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta l'ancienne reine.

- Regina pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis pour Anna ? Demanda Snow d'une voix trop douce au goût de Regina qui grimaça voyant où sa belle-fille voulait en venir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais ne parvenait pas à dire ce que tous savait à vive voix. Ses yeux noisettes supplièrent alors ses amies.

- Vous savez...

- Et bien... On pense avoir fait le rapprochement...

- S'il vous plaît ne m'obligez pas à le dire c'est déjà dur de le savoir... Murmura-t-elle.

- On ne te forcera pas mais... pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ?

- Par que ça rend les choses réelles ! Et taire cette... cette... information la rend moins douloureuse ! Quand j'admets à haute voix que Robin est le père d'Anna ça ne fait que me rappeler que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte : seule, qu'elle est née sans son père auprès d'elle et que j'ai vécu ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son premier sourire et son premier rire sans lui ! Alors non je n'ai rien dis peut-être par égoïsme mais je ne voulais pas m'infliger ça ! Explosa Regina alors qu'elle essuyait avec rage les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues rougies.

- …

La brune respira profondément en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes et reprit plus calmement :

- Mais maintenant vous le savez alors je vais me calmer, arrêter de pleurer parce que ce n'est pas moi et rachetez deux verres, un vase et un cadre photo.

Tout le monde opina et ils regardèrent Regina partir dans le salon récupérer son sac pendant que Tinkerbell et Elsa se maudissaient d'avoir insisté et que Snow proposaient timidement de l'eau à Caroline et Simon. La brune réapparue quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je... Je vais au magasin et je vais passer voir Henry ensuite pour lui parler, déclara l'ancienne mairesse, son ton indiquant clairement que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais revint rapidement sur ses pas et se tourna vers Tinkerbell.

- Tink tu penses pour héberger Simon et Caroline quelques temps ?

- Ça me semble faisable, si tu dors avec Anna dans ma chambre, tes amis peuvent prendre la chambre d'amis et je peux dormir sur le divan ce n'est pas un problème.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle et prit la fée dans ses bras. Désolée encore une fois de m'être énervée.

- C'est normal et puis tu nous prouve que notre Regina colérique et toujours bien vivante, fit la blonde avec un clin d'œil et fila rapidement pour éviter la chaussure qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

- Très drôle !

xxXxx

Regina parcourait les rayons des magasins à la recherche des objets qu'elle avait cassé chez la fée verte, elle n'avait cessé de s'être fait dévisager où qu'elle allait cependant l'ancienne reine n'avait en aucun cas perdu la capacité de placer un masque froid et distingué sur son visage. Sa journée étant déjà remplie de mésaventures, elle prit sur elle et dès qu'elle sentait un regard trop pesant sur elle, elle foudroyait simplement le propriétaire de ses yeux trop insistant puis qu'il daigne regarder quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre.

Alors qu'elle s'empara d'un vase identique à celui de son amie, quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Docteur Hoper, sourit-elle.

- Bonjour Regina, je suis ravi de voir par moi-même que vous êtes de retour.

- Heureuse que cela vous fasse plaisir.

- Il faut dire que j'ai rapidement su que vous alliez venir, tout du moins je m'en doutais.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Henry a reprit ses séances depuis un an avec l'encouragement de Miss Swan.

La brune lança un regard étonné au docteur non sans jurer intérieurement contre le shérif pour ne pas lui en avoir parler.

- Vous saviez pas, déduit Archie qui afficha alors un sourire tendu.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu vent de cette information.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'Henry se comportait bizarrement dernièrement, de la même façon qu'il y a quatre ans lorsqu'il faisait de recherche pour trouver Miss Swan... Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il manigançait à ce moment là, se défendit le psychiatre devant le regard ahuri de l'ancienne reine.

- Donc vous avez deviné qu'il me cherchait... Termina la brune qui se détendit un peu.

- Oui, et lorsqu'il est parti j'ai aussitôt compris qu'il allait vous voir.

- Vous n'avez rien dit à Miss Sw... Emma ?

- En vérité j'espérais qu'il vous trouverait car à chaque séances il ne parlait pratiquement que de vous et des moments que vous aviez partagé ensemble avant et après la malédiction, vous lui manquiez terriblement et ni Miss Swan, ni ses grand-parents ou quiconque n'arrivait à lui redonner le sourire... Sur le long terme...

Regina baissa aussitôt les yeux et se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir fait souffrir son fils pour s'épargner la même souffrance. Elle soupira lourdement en posa des verres dans son panier.

- Regina, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous rejoigniez Henry car voyez vous juste après vous avoir ramené il m'a averti et il... est également venu dans mon bureau tout à l'heure... dit doucement Archie et essaya de capter le regard de la jeune femme.

La réaction de cette dernière fut instantanée et elle manqua de lâcher son panier.

_- _Vous êtes au courant pour Anna ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Est-ce que...

- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes le savent pour le moment mais ça ce saura alors allez parler à Henry, pour son bien mais pour le votre aussi. Il serait regrettable qu'il apprenne d'autre chose vrai ou fausse par des commérages...

Elle hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea vers la caisse non sans se retourner vers le docteur.

- Je vais le voir, merci Docteur Hoper, bonne journée !

- A vous aussi Regina !

L'homme la salua et retourna à ses achats pendant qu'elle passa en caisse en foudroyant au passage le vendeur qui la dévisageait comme si elle était un animal de foire.

Regina sortit rapidement du magasin et marcha en direction du manoir. Elle arriva devant l'imposante porte de la demeure et sonna vigoureusement, à son plus grand damne se fut Robin qui lui ouvrit la porte ce qui l'agaça autant que cela l'effraya. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre et des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

- Regina ? Emma vient de partir chez Tink pour te voir...

L'ancienne reine soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'archer n'avait pas eu vent de l'arrivée d'Anna.

- Je sais mais je viens voir Henry, dit-elle en essayant d'employer un ton froid et distant, ce qui marcha plutôt bien car le voleur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il est monté dans sa chambre mais il avait l'air assez chamboulé...

- Je le sais aussi, souffla la brune.

L'homme se décala pour la laisser passer et tout deux furent parcouru d'un frisson lorsque leur épaules se frôlèrent, Regina secoua la tête pour effacer ce tressaillement pendant que Robin se frottait l'épaule d'un air perdu. L'ancienne reine enjamba les marches deux à deux pour arriver directement devant la porte de son fils, entre-baillée. Elle la poussa doucement et vit l'adolescent allongé sur le côté dans son lit le regard dans le vide.

- Henry, dit-elle doucement.

- Laisse moi, grogna le garçon en se tourna pour ne pas lui faire face.

- S'il-te-plaît, je... on pourrait discuter ?

- Non j'ai plus rien à te dire !

Il se leva, bouscula sa mère pour sortir et dévala les marches, Regina sentit une vague de tristesse la submergée mais elle ne perdit pas la face et le suivit. Elle le retrouva recroquevillé dans un coin du divan du salon, elle s'assit à côté de lui ce qui le fit resserrer ses jambes contre son torse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à que l'adolescent céda.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Anna, murmura Regina.

- Est-ce que tu allais me le dire ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne me vois pas retourner à Boston sans te dire que tu as une petite sœur mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais il y autre chose...

- Y a combien de chose que tu m'as pas dis ?

Les larmes perlèrent aux bords des yeux du jeune homme, s'en fut trop pour Regina qui le prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, les mains autour de sa taille et son menton posé sur sa tête.

- Seulement ça Henry, je te le jure... Ce que tu dois savoir et en quelque sorte un détail...

Il redressa alors la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est le père d'Anna, il n'est pas au courant et...

La gorge de l'ancienne mairesse se noua n'osant pas continuer.

- Maman, dis moi je t'en prie. Tu peux me faire confiance.

La jeune femme sourit tristement à son fils et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Bien sûr mon ange, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, elle regarda autour d'elle chercha la moindre trace de l'archer et inspira profondément avant de chuchoter, Robin est le père d'Anna.

La réaction d'Henry fut la même que tout les autres, il écarquilla les yeux comme un poisson et dévisagea sa mère avant un mélange de surprise et de joie.

- Ne lui dis en aucun cas, d'accord ? Je tiens à ce qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche ou alors qu'il l'ignore totalement.

- Mais tu pourrais pas lui mentir bien longtemps, lui dit son fils sur le même ton.

- Je sais mais laisse moi m'en occuper ? D'accord ?

- Je te le promet.

L'adolescent se colla contre la brune qui le serra de toute ses forces. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi sans parler et sans bouger profitant de la présence de l'autre, au bout d'une dizaine de minute de tendresse Regina déposa un baiser sur le front du garçon qui releva la tête et qui lui sourit.

- Je suis content que tu me l'ai dis maman et...

- Hm ?

- Anna est la plus jolie petite sœur du monde, s'enjoua-t-il ce qui fit rire Regina.

De son côté Robin travaillait sur de la paperasse venant du commissariat où il travaillait, il n'entendit rien de la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon entre mère et fils et alors qu'il désespérait devant les dossiers accumulés sur son bureau un rire lui parvint aux oreilles, un rire sonore, beau et envoûtant qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre, un rire qui lui gonfla le cœur autant qu'il le lui serra de tristesse. Une heure plus tard il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer pour qu'elle se rouvre quelques secondes après bien plus violemment et qu'une voix aiguë s'écrie :

- Robin ! Descends tout de suite !

xxXxx

Regina était rentrée chez la jeune fée, à sa plus grande surprise le repas était déjà prêt et ses amis l'attendaient tranquillement autour d'un verre de cidre. Au bout du couloir elle pouvait entendre la fée rire.

- Faites attention, les cidres de Regina sont plus fort qu'on ne pourrait le croire, s'amusa la blonde en voyant Simon prendre un deuxième verre bien rempli.

L'ancienne mairesse entra dans le salon et constata qu'Elsa, Snow et Emma étaient parties. Elle s'assit à côté de Caroline qui lui tendit aussitôt un verre d'alcool et tout les quatre trinquèrent.

- Et bien à votre arrivée quelque peu mouvementée, déclara Tinkerbell en levant son verre en l'air.

Regina ramena ensuite son sac auprès d'elle et en sortit un vase, deux cadres et des verres qu'elle tendit à Tinkerbell.

- Merci beaucoup votre Majesté, s'amusa la blonde.

- Votre Majesté ? Releva Caroline.

La fée dévisagea la brune qui lui fit des signes de trouver une excuse.

- Oui hm... C'est un surnom que... je donne à Regina pour l'embêter...

Caroline se tourna vers l'intéressée avec un sourcil haussé, cette dernière acquiesça avec un petit rire nerveux mais ne manqua pas de fusiller du regard Tinkerbell qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Tous les quatre se mirent à table et le repas se déroula sous une tension peu commune chez la jeune fée, personne ne parlait vraiment si se n'était pour des échanges de sel ou de pain. Tinkerbell n'osait pas parler de peur de commettre un nouveau impair, Regina, elle, n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à discuter et quant à ses deux amis sentaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas mais ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus, du moins pas maintenant.

La soirée étant déjà bien étamée tous décidèrent de vaquer à différentes occupations, Tinkerbell aida les nouveaux arrivants à installer la chambre d'amis pendant que Regina jouait avec Anna qui s'était réveillée. Chacune étaient tout sourire, Anna ressentait ce bonheur innocent et naïf procuré par le fait d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés et Regina était soulagée de la retrouver elle aussi et de pouvoir de nouveau partager un moment privilégié avec sa fille. La petite lui raconta dans son language comment son valeureux Didou - nom que l'enfant et sa mère avaient attribué à sa peluche préférée représentant un renard - l'avait aidé à défendre la princesse Tika des griffes de l'effroyable capitaine du siège passager qui était évidemment Caroline. Son récit fut accompagné de soupirs de soulagement et ou de sifflements admiratifs de la part de Regina et malgré l'heure tardive la petite fille ne se fatiguait pas, elle continuait à parler à sa mère qui ne s'en lassait pas même la plupart de son récit était incompréhensible et qui la regardait avec amour et tendresse. C'est à cet instant précis que l'ancienne reine se rendit compte à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir sa fille à ses côtés, elle était celle qui lui avait apporté de la joie et des rires durant ses deux années passées loin de Storybrook, loin de Henry et loin de Robin, Anna était ce que la reine avait de plus cher au monde et la simple pensée de la perdre l'effrayait.

Après une bonne heure de jeu et d'aventure Anna commença à montrer des signes de fatigues.

- Mon chaton je crois qu'il va falloir faire dodo, dit doucement Regina.

- Non, ye suis pas fatigué... Répondit la petite dans un bâillement.

La brune rit doucement devant la rébellion vaine de la petite. Elle regroupa le peu de jouet que Simon avait emmené avec eux, se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, l'enfant s'y blottit immédiatement et sa joue rebondie se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune alors que ses petits bras fatigués s'enroulaient péniblement autour de son cou. Regina lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et finit par lui chantonner une comptine que la petite affectionnait particulièrement. Elle s'accroupit ensuite pour ramasser le fameux Didou et descendit voir Tinkerbell désormais en train de lire dans le salon.

- J'ignorais que tu avais des lunettes, fit Regina.

La fée releva la tête vers son amie et posa un regard attendrit sur sa fille profondément endormie dans ses bras.

- C'est l'avantage d'être dans un monde technologique, maintenant je sais que mes yeux sont pas forcément très opérationnel et que je dois porter des lunettes pour lire...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis dans le même cas que toi, s'amusa la brune.

- Dieu merci je me sentais terriblement seule, j'avais peur qu'il n'y ai que moi, Granny et Prof qui ayons des lunettes dans cette ville.

- Tu oublies Archie !

La blonde tenta de mettre une petite tape sur la jambe de l'ancienne reine mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et se décala rapidement alors que les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient Anna s'agita, Regina mit son doigt sur sa bouche et pencha la tête pour voir si l'enfant était toujours bien endormie. Tinkerbell arrêta tout mouvement et s'essaya droite comme un piquet avec un faux air sérieux sur le visage essayant de gentiment provoquer Regina qui l'asséna d'une bourrade. Les deux amies essayaient de faire le moindre de bruit possible malgré leur hilarité quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison, elles arrêtèrent de rire immédiatement et la fée verte se leva.

- Qui peut bien toquer à une heure pareille ?

La blonde attrapa sa robe de chambre au passage alors que les coups se faisaient plus bruyant.

- Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive ! Murmura-t-elle avec énervement.

Elle décrocha le loquet, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Robin à la fois perdu et énervé.

- Je dois parler à Regina, déclara ce dernier avec une voix sans appel, peu habituelle à l'archer qui était la plupart du temps doux et compréhensif.

- Robin... Je ne crois pas que...

- Je dois lui parler, tonna-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

Tinkerbell baissa les yeux et se décala, le voleur entra dans la demeure et se retourna vers elle avec un regard impatient.

- Je vais la chercher, murmura-t-elle avec un léger tremblement.

Elle arriva face à l'ancienne reine qui l'attendait debout dans le salon toujours sa fille dans les bras. La fée lui lança un regard désolé, Regina s'avança vers son amie.

- C'est Robin, murmura la fée.

- Je sais je viens de voir un message d'Henry me prévenant que Marian était arrivée au manoir comme une hystérique et que Robin venait de partir pour me voir.

- Il semble énervé...

- Tu peux me tenir Anna ? Je... Je vais lui parler...

- Regina tu es sûre que ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas... Et promis je ne casserais rien, tenta la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

Puis elle rejoignit son ancien compagnon dans l'entrée qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, tout deux se jaugèrent et tentaient de voir lequel craqueraient le premier. Regina gardait toute sa prestance malgré la peur qui la rongeait, intérieurement Robin ne faisait pas le fier non plus... Il n'avait pas réfléchit et étais parti dès que son ex femme avait finit par lui dire que Regina avait une fille qui se trouvait être la sienne mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant son ancienne amante il se demandait si Marian ne lui avait pas mentit et qu'elle cherchait à encore une fois dégrader sa relation avec l'ancienne reine. Après quelques secondes de silence il prit finalement la parole.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- …

- Regina, est-ce que Marian dit vrai ? As tu une fille ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le voleur qui avait jusque là du mal à croire son ex femme posa sa main sur son front et soupira.

- Et...

- Oui, le coupa la brune.

- Donc...

- Oui, réitéra-t-elle.

- Regina, laisses moi parler. Tu ne fais que de me dire oui mais je ne sais même pas si on parle vraiment de la même chose.

- Oui tu es le père d'Anna _donc _oui nous avons un enfant ensemble, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Regina n'obtenu comme réponse qu'un rire de la part de l'archer, un rire sans joie et complètement désespéré.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, s'irrita l'ancienne reine.

- Il faut avouer que le destin ne nous aime vraiment pas, souffla-t-il, tu pouvais venir me voir dans cette taverne mais non tu t'es enfuies et je ne peux t'en blâmer, j'aurais pu être emmené par la première malédiction et te rencontrer à Storybrook mais ta mère a protégé l'endroit où je me trouvais puis on s'est enfin trouvé après celle de Zelena mais Emma a ramené Marianne ce qui nous a éloigné et pour finir tu es partie, seule, enceinte de moi sans que je ne sache rien... Alors je ne trouve pas ça forcément drôle mais on va dire que c'est un rire nerveux.

- Ne m'accuse pas d'être partie alors que j'étais enceinte parce que je l'ignorais, je ne l'ai appris qu'après avoir pratiquement fait un malaise en plein Boston.

- Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas revenue, je ne t'en veux pas mais pourquoi ? S'effara le voleur.

- Je ne suis pas revenue parce que si je l'avais fais ça... ça aurait... été mal vu, répondit la brune en cherchant ses mots.

- Comment ça ?

- Mais... c'est tellement... Imagine : Je serais revenue, enceinte de toi alors que tu t'étais remis avec Marian, après avoir essayé de la tuer j'aurais été votre briseuse de couple officielle en revenant avec ça ! Mais je ne souhaitais rien de tout ça, j'essayais de t'oublier comme je pouvais alors je ne n'ai pas pu revenir et avoir un enfant _avec toi _ça aurait fait tout le contraire j'aurais dû te confronter tout les jours te pavanant gaiement au bras de ta femme et parfois même en présence d'Anna !

- Donc tu ne voulais pas que je sache...

- Non !

- …

- Non... Je sais c'est égoïste mais mets toi à ma place... Je... Raah !

Regina se tourna dos au voleur et enfoui son visage entre ses mains, elle n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à Robin ce qu'elle avait ressentit et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle espérait simplement qu'il comprenne. Lui aussi était perdu, à la fois il en voulait à Regina de lui avoir caché qu'ils avaient eu un enfant mais il comprenait aussi son choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner non plus.

- Je pourrais la voir ?

La brune allait répondre mais le voleur l'interrompit.

- Pas maintenant je sais, il est tard mais peut-être demain...

Regina dévisagea longuement Robin avec attention puis baissa ses gardes.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle.

- A demain alors.

- A demain.

Elle lui rouvrit la porte, l'homme sortit et aussitôt qu'elle referma elle se colla dos contre le bois, la tête en arrière. Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête qu'elle secoua vivement pour les chasser. La jeune femme respira profondément et rejoignit Tinkerbell qui l'attendait complètement paralysée dans le salon.

- Ça va tu n'as rien ? S'empressa de demander la fée.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, il allait pas me tuer.

- Faut dire qu'il avait l'air énervé...

- On a pas crié, du moins pas fort, ironisa-t-elle.

- Donc ? Qu'est ce que vous avez dis ?

- Je lui ai dis pourquoi je le lui ai caché et il la verra demain.

- Ça me semble une bonne chose.

- Peut-être oui... Murmura l'ancienne mairesse en récupérant Anna.

La brune se tourna quand son amie la retint doucement par le bras.

- Regina... Tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler mais on sait que tu n'as pas oublié Robin et... c'est peut-être ta bonne fée qui te parle mais la magie l'a désigné comme ton âme sœur et... je crois qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour des âmes sœurs de se prouver leurs sentiments et de faire naître un véritable amour.

- Merci Tink... Je sais qu'au fond Robin et moi avions le véritable amour avant le retour de Marianne mais vois tu, tout n'es pas aussi beau que dans les contes de fées dans ce monde...

- Il n'est pas trop tard... Réitéra-t-elle.

La brune sourit tristement à son amie et posa sa main sur celle toujours sur son bras.

- Je veux y croire Tink... Sincèrement...

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre la fée alors que cette dernière s'allongeait sur son divan. Regina déposa tendrement Anna sur le lit et lui déposa un baiser emplit d'amour sur le front, elle se changea et se glissa au côté de sa fille.

- Bonne nuit mon chaton, souffla-t-elle.

- Bonnuimaman...

Regina ferma les yeux et se perdit aussitôt dans ses rêves, des rêves qui la première fois depuis bien longtemps laissaient paraître un futur pour les deux amants maudits. Quand elle s'endormit et ne s'imaginait pas que Robin avait lui aussi les même pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, j'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite prochainement :)

Next : Fluffyyyyy tiiiime :D

Bisous bisous !


	11. Chapter 11 : Comme un couple

Bonsoir,

me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre bcp plus fluffy avec une grande partie Regina, Robin et Anna. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Merci pour les favs et follows vous êtes géniaux !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Comme un couple

Il était un peu plus de midi quand Regina reçut un message de la part de Robin disant : « Je pourrais passer vers 15h après ma ronde. ». La jeune femme avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir comment dire à sa fille tout juste âgée de deux ans que son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu allait venir la voir. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion car sa matinée avait rythmé par une succession de visite, Emma et Henry était venus une bonne partie de la matinée, le garçon voulant passer du temps avec sa mère et sa nouvelle petite sœur avec qui il s'entendit à merveille, la petite l'avait directement entraîné dans la chambre où elle dormait et joua avec lui tout le long de leur visite. Puis Elsa passa voir Regina et fit plus ample connaissance avec Simon et Caroline qu'elle dût reconnaître comme étant charmants et très aimables auprès de la brune et Tinkerbell. Ainsi l'heure défila à une vitesse folle et Regina reçut enfin des nouvelles du voleur, elle eut à peine le temps de lire le message que Tinkerbell l'appela pour venir manger, la brune rangea son téléphone et descendit.

- Me voilà !

- Va t'asseoir je vais servir l'entrée, lui dit la blonde.

L'ancienne mairesse s'exécuta, elle installa Anna à côté d'elle et s'assit à son tour. La fée arriva alors et servit tout le monde. Toutes les conversations allaient de bon train chacun prévoyaient leur après midi et les jours à venir, Simon et Caroline avaient prévu de faire un tour dans le centre-ville, Tinkerbell devaient passer à l'école pour prévoir la nouvelle semaine quant à Regina, tous savaient que Robin devait rendre visite à Anna mais l'ancienne mairesse n'en avait pas encore parler. Alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement finis le dessert Simon décida lancer le sujet.

- Regina, comment tu comptes dire à Anna qui va venir.

La brune leva la tête de son assiette, regarda sa fille s'assurant que la petite n'écoutait pas puis avala et répondit :

- Après manger je vais lui dire, répondit-elle avec détachement.

- Tu sais ce que vous allez faire ?

- Et bien... Je pense qu'elle aura finit sa sieste d'ici là alors elle voudra probablement jouer et après nous pourrons aller au parc.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas sortir ? S'enjoua la fée.

- Oui... De toute façon je crois que tout le monde sait que je suis revenue et Emma m'a encore assurée ce matin que je ne craignait rien.

- Pourquoi tu devrais craindre quelque chose ?

Les deux magiciennes se figèrent et échangèrent un regard signifiant « Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? ». Anna sentit aussitôt que sa mère n'étais pas à l'aise et commença à paniquer.

- Mama ? Gémit-elle.

- Chut, ma chérie ça va je vais bien.

La brune pris la petite dans ses bras et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes, après avoir essuyé la bouche de l'enfant elle reporta son attention sur ses amis quand Caroline posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi des gens te voudraient du mal pour ça. Et puis ça ne les regarde pas c'est privé.

Regina dévisagea la jeune femme ne voyant clairement pas où elle voulait en venir.

- _Ça _?

- Oui, tu sais bien l'histoire avec Marian... Certaines personnes étaient... énervées mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, expliqua Tinkerbell avec un sourire crispé.

Regina comprit alors et entra dans le jeu de son amie.

- Oui... Bien sûr... C'est évident que personne ne m'en veuille pour ce qu'il s'est passé... avec Marian.

- Exactement et puis elle n'a pas non plus l'air très sympathique de ce que Tink nous a dit, ajouta Caroline.

- Je te l'accorde.

Ils finirent leur dessert et quelques minutes après une odeur plutôt désagréable se répandit dans la pièce. Regina se tourna vers sa fille qui affichait un sourire innocent, la brune leva les yeux au ciel et prit Anna dans ses bras pour la changer. Lorsqu'elle redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une Anna toute bien habillée Simon et Caroline était déjà partis pour leur excursion en ville et elle retrouva Tinkerbell, boudeuse, qui préparait elle aussi ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est quilia ? Imita Anna.

- Tu comptes leur expliquer qui on est vraiment à tes amis ? Parce que je vais pas passer mon temps à trouver des excuses pour tout ce qu'on dit ou pour mon prénom ça devient agaçant !

- Oh...

- C'est pas contre toi hein mais il va falloir leur dire... Comment vont ils réagir quand ils verront Anna faire apparaître des glaçons dans son verre ou quand Gold fera apparaître telle ou telle chose devant lui ?

- Je... Je leur parlerai promis.

- Super ! Bon je dois filer. A ce soir !

- Et si ça se trouve Anna est totalement normale !

- C'est ça !

Regina salua son amie qui sortit telle une fusée. Une fois seule dans la maison elle jugea qu'il était temps d'expliquer à sa fille que Robin allait venir la voir, elle déposa l'enfant à terre et l'amena par la main jusqu'au divan.

- Anna, assieds toi bien, dit la brune sur un ton bienveillant.

La petite brune s'exécuta en se tortillant sur le canapé et ancra son regard dans celui de sa mère, un regard totalement attendrissant qui fit fondre Regina et qui lui rappela également Henry à son âge. Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et inspira profondément.

- Il y a un monsieur que tu ne connais pas qui va venir.

- Pouroi ?

- Pour te rencontrer et jouer avec toi...

- …

- Et ce monsieur c'est... ton papa.

- Papa ?

- Oui chérie, ton papa va venir.

- ...

- Tu comprends mon chaton ?

L'enfant confirma en secouant la tête.

- Il faudra que tu sois gentille avec lui d'accord ?

- Voui, répondit Anna en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Il va venir cet après-midi passer du temps avec toi.

- Tu vas patir ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

- Non ! Non bien sûr je reste avec toi. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Rob... ton papa est très gentil et vous pourrez jouer ensemble.

- Jouier avec Didou aussi ?

- Oui avec Didou, s'amusa Regina.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Anna qui ne comprenait pas totalement qui était ce monsieur dont sa mère lui parlait mais elle savait qu'il allait jouer avec elle et son renard et cela lui suffisait amplement.

- Mais avant mademoiselle, vous avez une sieste à faire.

- Non, bouda l'enfant en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.

- Si si on ne discute pas. Allez hop, la brune prit la petite dans ses bras et monta à l'étage.

Regina berça sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle resta quelques minutes à son chevet à la dévorer amoureusement des yeux en lui caressant doucement le front. Puis elle redescendit et piocha un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque, elle s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture. Sans s'en rendre compte elle tomba à son tour peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

xxXxx

La sonnette de la maison tira Regina en sursaut de son sommeil et manqua au passage de la faire tomber du canapé où elle s'était assoupie. L'ancienne reine se recoiffa comme elle pût en passant devant la glace et alla ouvrir à ce qui devait être Robin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle se retrouva effectivement nez à nez avec le voleur qui lui sourit.

- Ah bonjour ! S'exclama l'archer qui était jusqu'alors persuadé que la brune avait oublié ou lui avait posé un lapin.

- Bonjour, répondit simplement Regina sans pour autant être aussi froide que d'habitude.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie...

- Non désolée je m'étais endormie...

- Vraiment ? Ça ne se voit pas ! ...Enfin ce n'est pas que tu as l'air fatiguée, non ! Au contraire tu n'as pas mauvaise mine ni rien, tu... tu es vraiment très belle et je crois que je devrais me taire...

- Ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris, s'amusa la brune tout en le laissant entrer dans la maison.

Regina lui proposa alors de s'installer dans le salon.

- Anna n'est pas encore réveillée... Tu veux boire quelque chose ou manger ?

- Oh un thé sera parfait.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et s'absenta dans la cuisine pour préparer la boisson. De son côté, Robin parcourait la pièce du regard ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans une situation plus embarrassante que le jour où Marian était revenue du passé et pourtant il se trouvait en compagnie de son ancienne amante et il allait voir pour la première fois leur fille dont il ignorait l'existence jusque la veille. Le voleur n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de sa situation plus longtemps car Regina réapparut très vite avec deux tasses en main.

- Tiens, tu veux du sucre avec ?

- Non je vais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, remercia-t-il.

- Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ici, s'amusa l'ancienne reine.

- Tu serais surprise du nombre de personnes qui n'ont plus du tout la même opinion sur toi qu'avant !

- J'ai entendu dire ça.

Les deux anciens amants se sourirent puis plongèrent en même temps leur tête dans leur tasse. A peine eurent ils bu deux gorgées que les appels d'Anna, enfin réveillée, se firent entendre.

- Je crois qu'elle a finit sa sieste, je vais aller la chercher.

Le voleur opina et regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans le couloir.

Regina monta les marches et entra dans la chambre de Tinkerbell, elle trouva sa fille assise sur le lit l'attendant patiemment.

- Mama ! S'écria la petite en tendant les bras vers elle.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Voui !

Regina lui tendit sa main et l'aida à descendre du lit. Anna posa ses petits pieds par terre et prit quelques secondes avant de trouver son équilibre puis elle suivit sa mère en serrant fort son renard contre elle.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin ? Demanda doucement Regina.

- … Euh...

La petite secoua négativement la tête.

- Il y a un monsieur qui es là pour te voir, ton... papa.

Les yeux de la petite s'illuminèrent.

- Pour jouier aec Didou !

- C'est ça.

Un sourire éclata se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. Regina l'attrapa dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers. L'ancienne reine inspira profondément avant de rejoindre le voleur dans le salon.

De son côté, Robin attendait à la fois impatiemment et nerveusement le retour de la brune accompagnée de leur fille. Il avait passé la plupart de la journée à réfléchir à comment agir avec la petite Anna mais alors qu'il était sur le point de la voir il ne savait toujours pas. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer. Après quelques minutes d'attente il vit pour la première fois sa fille dans les bras de Regina, la ressemblance entre elles était déjà flagrante malgré le jeune âge de l'enfant. Cette dernière arborait un adorable sourire et ses yeux pétillaient.

- Voilà ton... papa, dit Regina avec une certaine gêne, il s'appelle Robin.

Le voleur s'accroupit alors que l'ancienne reine déposait Anna au sol, la fillette s'avança d'un pas peu assuré au début mais quand il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux elle se détendit et finit sa courte marche assez rapidement.

- Tu lui dis bonjour mon chaton ?

Anna regarda sa mère puis se tourna à nouveau vers Robin et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Anna, fit-il doucement.

- Moi aussi, tu viens pour jouier aec moi et Didou ?

- Qui est Didou ? S'amusa le voleur.

- C'est lui, s'enjoua la petite en désignant le renard que Regina tenait dans sa main gauche.

- Chérie, on ne montre pas du doigt, réprima gentiment la brune.

Anna revint près d'elle et prit son doudou pour le présenter à Robin, tous deux semblaient s'entendre à merveille, même si la fillette n'avait jamais été timide. Le cœur de Regina se serra en voyant Anna et Robin tout les deux assis à terre, Anna posant un tas de question - digne d'une enfant de deux ans et demi – à l'archer, ce dernier regardant l'enfant avec le sourire le plus tendre possible. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle put voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux pétillants et ce même sourire qui était capable de la faire craquer à chaque instant. Adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle regarda amoureusement sa fille faire connaissance, à sa manière, avec Robin, son père. Des pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Et si Robin avait su avant ? Et si Marian n'était jamais revenue ? Auraient-ils pu élever Anna, ainsi que Henry et Roland ensemble ? Et former une vraie famille. Mais comme à chaque fois depuis à peu près 3 ans, depuis ce fameux soir au Granny's où tout à changé, elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées folles, à son goût, et se rappela qu'avec des 'si' on pourrait changer le monde. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle se rendit compte qu'une vingtaine de minutes avaient passé et Robin et Anna se trouvait désormais assis autour de la table, la petite lui montrait les dessins qu'elle avait fait - qui étaient principalement des traits de crayon dans tout les sens - parfois aidé de sa mère, de Simon, de Caroline et même une fois par Tinkerbell. Pour le plus grand bonheur de l'archer l'enfant lui demanda d'en faire un ensemble ce qu'il accepta aussitôt, Regina prit les devants et s'empara de la boîte à crayon de couleur puis la déposa près d'eux. Robin leva alors les yeux vers l'ancienne mairesse et lui sourit ce que cette dernière lui rendit. Quand Regina vit le regard que le voleur posait sur elle elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues s'empourprer, elle détourna les yeux et plaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, la main au cœur, respirant profondément afin de lutter contre cette vague de sentiment qui l'assaillait. Robin ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement derrière la porte, la voix d'Anna le ramena à réalité et le voleur reprit ses esprits mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de bref coup d'œil vers la porte toujours fermée derrière laquelle l'ancienne reine était cachée.

Regina revint un quart d'heure plus tard, un plateau en main. Sur celui-ci était posé une petite compote de pomme et une dizaine de petite viennoiserie.

- Anna Robin, c'est l'heure de goûter.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers elle et Robin entreprit de pousser leur matériel de dessin pour faire de la place sur la table. La brune posa le plateau et s'assit en face du voleur pendant que Anna se hissait maladroitement sur sa chaise pour attraper sa compote. Elle se rassit mais perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber, Robin la rattrapa à temps alors que Regina poussa un cri de frayeur et se leva précipitamment.

- Oh mon dieu ! Anna ! T-tu n'as rien mon chaton ? Tu ne dois pas te pencher comme ça ! S'enquit la brune en s'accroupissant devant elle et posant affectueusement sa main sur la joue de la fillette le regard emplit d'inquiétude. La petite acquiesça, très vite rétablie de cette aventure.

- Je crois qu'elle va bien, la rassura le voleur, c'est une dur à cuire. Comme sa mère.

Regina leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon, je...

Mais à la plus grande surprise elle sourit.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit-elle doucement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, se perdant chacun dans le regard de l'autre quand soudain la voix d'Anna se fit entendre.

- Egarde mama, on a dessiné ! S'enjoua la petite.

La jeune femme rompit alors le contact et attrapa la feuille qui lui tendait sa fille. Elle regarda attentivement le dessin où était écrit « Pour mama », Robin ayant sûrement tenu la main de la fillette pour l'écrire, suivit d'une dizaine de gribouillis de toutes les couleurs pour finir par « de Anna et Robin » écrit en bas en minuscule de la main de l'archer. Un sourire niais s'était étendu sur son visage qu'elle effaça aussitôt s'en être rendue compte et regarda furtivement le voleur qui faisait mine de manger un petit croissant mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu. Elle jura intérieurement de laisser paraître, ce qui était pour elle, une marque de faiblesse. C'est à dire Robin. Et bien sûr Anna.

- C'est vraiment très beau chérie, merci beaucoup !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui la prit dans ses petits bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à son cou pendant qu'elle se relevait.

- Tu fais pas bisou à 'Obin ? Demanda la petite.

Le voleur qui mâchait tranquillement son croissant manqua de s'étouffer alors que Regina dévisagea Anna.

- Tu as dis quoi chérie ?

Tous deux regardant l'enfant les yeux écarquillés, ils étaient tellement obnubilés par la question qu'elle venait de poser qu'ils n'entendirent pas Tinkerbell et Elsa entrer dans la maison.

- Tu as pas fais bisou à 'Obin mais il a dessiné aec moi.

- Oh... Je...

Les deux blondes assistaient à la scène en discrétion pendant que Regina regarda le voleur de plus en plus gênée. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard faussement sévère de sa fille, elle le leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un léger « désolé » à l'archer avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors que les deux anciens amants étaient pratiquement rouge pivoine, Anna était fière et Tinkerbell et Elsa manquaient de sauter au plafond. Heureusement pour elles Regina était de dos et seul Robin pouvait les voir, ce qui bien sûr arriva. Le voleur croisa le regard des deux jeunes femmes qui les montraient du doigt avec de grands sourires dessiné sur leur visage, Robin leur fit signe de partir non sans gêne avant que la brune ne les remarque et que cela dégénèrent. Cette dernière remarqua le geste de l'archer et se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- …

- Robin qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Oh euh... Un moucheron. Je chassais un moucheron.

Elle le regarda attentivement mais passa outre alors qu'il affichait une mine complètement innocente.

La 'petite famille' finit de goûter puis Regina proposa à Anna de regarder un peu la télévision, ce que bien sûr la petite accepta aussitôt.

- Elle y a droit de temps en temps quand elle a été sage, murmura la brune à l'encontre de Robin.

- C'est bien, ça éveille son imagination. Roland adore regarder la télé depuis qu'on est dan ce monde.

- Tout les enfants aiment ça, s'amusa-t-elle.

Tous les trois s'assirent dans le canapé et la fillette insista pour que Robin aille au milieu, Regina soupçonna alors sa fille de manigancer quelque chose ce qui était évidemment impossible vu l'âge de la petite. Après les regards de chiens battus que lui lancèrent Robin et Anna afin de regarder la télévision pendant 1 heure Regina céda non sans lancer un regard foudroyant au voleur. Épuisée par ces derniers jours difficiles durant lesquels elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, l'ancienne mairesse tomba dans les bras de Morphée devant l'émission qu'ils regardaient après une dizaine de minutes de lutte contre la fatigue.

Robin profitait pleinement de ses moments privilégiés qu'il partageait avec sa fille et également avec Regina. L'échange visuel suivit par le fin baiser sur sa joue avec cette dernière l'avait complètement secoué et le voleur ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au dessin animé. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un poids s'écrasa sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit une Regina profondément endormie sur son épaule. Cette vision de la jeune femme lui le fit fondre et lui rappela un soir d'orage où les deux tourtereaux avaient partagés un dîner chez la mairesse, les enfants étaient couchés et ils avaient finis leur soirée à regarder les éclairs par la fenêtre quand la brune s'était également endormie au creux de ses bras. La même envie de la serrer très fort le submergea mais il dût se faire violence pour ne pas bouger. Alors qu'Anna était captivée par la télé, lui l'était par la magnifique brune dont les traits reposants contrastaient totalement avec ceux crispés qu'il avait vu depuis son retour et pour rien au monde il ne voulait interrompe ce moment.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, les deux brunes, grande et petite, étaient assoupies. Le voleur avait passé le plus clair de son temps à les regarder toutes les deux mais il fut obliger de les réveiller pour ne pas provoquer l'énervement de l'ancienne mairesse. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, Robin posa maladroitement sa main sur le visage de cette dernière et rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille, geste d'ordinaire craquant lorsque Regina le faisait elle-même. La brune s'agita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle battit des paupières et lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux elle sursauta et tomba du canapé.

- J-je... Désolé...

- Non c'est de ma faute, l'archer se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, tu n'as rien ?

- Non je vais bien, répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre le plus constance possible malgré sa gêne apparente. Et pardon pour avoir dormis sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais fatigué.

- …

- Tu veux sûrement réveiller Anna ?

- O-oui je vais le faire...

Regina s'accroupit sur le divan et remercia le voleur du regard.

- Je vais rapporter le plateau à la cuisine, dit-il en désignant les croissants.

La brune opina puis se tourna vers la fillette profondément endormie. Robin s'empara des tasses et autre et amena le tout à la cuisine à peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il se retrouva prit au piège entre deux blondes hystériques.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Elsa à voix basse.

- Raconte !

- D-de quoi ?

- Non non non, toi je te vois venir dans le genre « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » ! Tu vas parler espèce de voleur de cacahuètes et nous dire comment ça se fait que Regina t'as embrassé.

- Sur la joue, ajouta-t-il.

- On s'en moque, elle t'a embrassé.

Les deux compères avaient attendue comme deux lionnes en cage le retour d'un des deux amoureux et étaient clairement décidées à savoir où ils en étaient.

- Ce n'était rien. Anna a fait un dessin pour Regina, je l'ai aidé et quand Regina lui a fais un bisou pour la remercier Anna a dit qu'il fallait que j'en ai un aussi.

- J'adore cette gamine ! S'exclama la fée.

- Elle est vraiment craquante, s'enquit la reine des neiges.

- Et tu as vu ses petits cheveux ? Ses yeux magnifiques ?

- Et son sourire !

Les deux blonde étaient littéralement gaga de la petite et elles perdirent vite le fil de la conversation l'archer en profita alors pour s'échapper. La fée s'en rendit compte et cria à son encontre :

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer toi ! Tu nous dois d'autres détails !

Il rejoignit l'ancienne reine et leur fille, Regina proposait à la petite d'aller prendre son bain puis elle remarqua sa présence.

- Oh Robin... Hum... Je demandais si tu allais rester pour manger ?

- Mais oui quelle bonne idée... Affirma Elsa en entra dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes là ?

- Oui, enfin je crois, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'humour Elsa ! Donc je me demandais si tu voulais manger ici ?

- Euh oui, oui pourquoi pas.

- Hum... Sans vouloir être rabat-joie c'est une petite maison et comme il y Simon et Caroline et évidemment Elsa qui va rester je crois que ce sera un peu petit...

- Le Granny's ?

- Non ! S'exclama Regina surprenant au passage tout le monde. Je n'en peux plus du Granny's, Granny cuisine bien mais j'aimerais manger autre part que là-bas.

- C'est moi ou Regina Mills de faire un compliment à propos de Granny ?

- Les temps changent... Soupira Elsa le sourire aux lèvres.

- Taisez vous toutes les deux, répliqua la brune en les foudroyant du regard. On... s'est expliquée.

- Au manoir alors ?

- …

- C'est très grand et il y assez de place pour toi, Elsa, Tink, Emma, Henry, Roland, Anna et moi, argumenta le voleur.

- Et Simon et Caroline ?

- On les a croisé en chemin ils vont manger en ville apparemment et ils m'ont l'air assez proches.

- Non ils...

Les deux blondes haussèrent les sourcils et Regina céda.

- Très bien. Ils sont en quelques sortes ensemble mais ce n'est pas officiel.

- Je le savais !

- Je l'avais dis avant ! Renchérit la fée.

Alors que les deux amies se disputaient gentiment Regina se tourna vers l'archer.

- Roland est au manoir ?

- Oui mais Henry avait prévu de l'initier à ses jeux vidéos.

- Seigneur et tu l'as laissé faire ? S'effara la brune.

- Oui... Il est assez grand maintenant je pense.

- Mais il n'a que 7 ans !

- Et alors ?

- Il est beaucoup trop jeune !

- En plus il te dirait qu'il en a huit car son anniversaire est dans trois semaines !

Alors que la brune s'écria de plus belle et que le voleur renchérissait, Elsa et Tinkerbell s'interrompirent et profitèrent du spectacle.

- On dirait un couple qui s'engueule pour l'éducation de leur enfant !

- Tink la ferme ! S'écria Regina.

La blonde se raidit et dévisagea la brune.

- Vous m'énervez ! Je vais aller laver Anna, Robin tu peux aller au manoir prévenir les autres et vous, dit-elle en regardant ses deux amies, et bien je ne sais pas préparez vous ! Vous êtes insupportables !

L'ancienne reine prit sa fille sous son bras et la monta à l'étage provoquant le rire de la petite. Les trois adultes restèrent plantés en bas à la fois surpris et amusés de voir la brune énervée pour une affaire maternelle envers Roland.

* * *

Voilà :) J'espère que cela vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

/!\ Comme vous le savez ça fait plus d'une semaine que les cours ont repris et personnellement je peine à trouver un bon rythme et je suis exténuée... Je ne trouve pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment et je suis pas non plus d'humeur à cause de problème perso et de santé... Je m'excuse alors d'avance si je ne peux pas publier très fréquemment... Pardon. /!\

Gros bisous à tous !


	12. Chapter 12: Je suis désolée

Hola bonsoir !

Je reviens avec le chapitre 12, je m'excuse (encore une fois) pour le retard mais bon je pouvais pas faire autrement,

j'espère que le chapitre 11 vous a plu et que celui-ci aussi !

J'ai vraiment hâte que OUAT revienne ! Tenez bon plus que 4 jours !

/!\ SPOILERS /!\

Comme beaucoup j'ai vu les 7 premières minutes de la saison 2 et juste ouaaaaaah !

Les scènes avec Elsa sont super et puis... celle avec notre Regina nationale était... j'ai kiffé !

Vraiment même si ça se passe pas super super pour elle le scène était magnifique mais par contre Marian je vais

l'envoyer dans le mur là ! Purée je vais la bouffer toute crue elle a intérêt a changer de comportement avec Regina -.-

Enfin bref je me tais et je vous laisse lire ;)

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre

Le repas au manoir c'était merveilleusement bien passé, tous les convives avaient profité de la soirée. Henry et Roland avaient rencontré leur petite sœur pour la première fois et éprouvèrent aussitôt l'avoir vu une forte affection pour elle. Anna avait été le centre de toutes les attentions, ce qui avait rendu Regina à la fois gênée et fière. Chacun était parti se coucher de bonne humeur, particulièrement Robin heureux d'avoir vu sa fille et d'avoir passé une magnifique journée en compagnie de son ancienne amante. La rancœur et la colère qu'il avait éprouvé le soir où Marian avait débarqué pour lui annoncer l'existence d'Anna avaient disparue, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à en vouloir à Regina. Lui même l'avait blessé et il espérait alors que leurs fautes communes seraient pardonnées. Ce qui inquiétait le plus l'archer était en réalité son ex femme, Marian fut complètement hors d'elle lorsqu'elle apprit pour l'enfant, elle avait tellement hurlé au scandale dans le manoir que Henry avait appelé Emma pour qu'elle rentre. La blonde était revenue de chez Tinkerbell, s'attendant au pire et elle trouva les deux anciens époux entrain de se crier l'un sur l'autre, la jeune l'accusant de l'avoir complètement humiliée en « ayant une fille avec une meurtrière » et l'archer lui hurlant qu'elle délirait. Cette dispute n'eut rien de comparable à celle que le couple avait eut avant leur séparation si bien que Marian s'était jetée sur Robin lui donnant des coups sur le torse. Le shérif s'interposa même si elle savait pertinemment que le voleur ne sentait rien et poussa la jeune femme vers la sortie. Marian ne s'était pas manifestée depuis mais il savait qu'elle n'en resterait pas là vu la haine qu'elle approuvait envers Regina, sa seule pensée maintenant était de protéger sa fille et celle qu'il aimait.

xxXxx

- Elle l'a fait exprès.

- Je pense pas, Regina est assurément une mauvaise personne mais elle n'aurait pas fais exprès de tomber enceinte.

- Non je suis sûre qu'elle avait tout prévu.

- Marian...

Blue lui resservit café. L'ex épouse de l'archer avait une tête à faire peur, Nova, elle, tapotait doucement la main de son amie avec un regard désolé sur le visage.

- Cette... femme m'a pratiquement tué et en plus elle m'a volé mon mari ! Elle ne paye rien pour attendre.

- Marian chérie, ne dis pas des choses pareil, dit Nova. Il y a des tas d'autre hommes qui rêveraient d'être avec toi. Robin n'est tout simplement pas celui que tu croyais ce n'est pas forcément que la faute de Regina.

- Tu la défends ? S'indigna la jeune femme. C'est une meurtrière !

- Non ! Non bien sûr je ne la défend pas mais elle n'est pas l'entière responsable...

- Nova a raison Marian, je déteste Regina autant que toi mais elle a raison...

L'intéressée se leva d'un bond et foudroya ses deux amies du regard.

- Elle va a jeté un sort ou quoi ? Elle a ruiné ma vie ! Mon fils ne fait que de parler d'elle depuis son retour ! Mon mari est amoureux d'elle ! Elle m'a tout prit ! Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça sans rien faire et peu importe si vous n'êtes pas avec moi !

Sur ces mots la jeune femme quitta le bureau de la fée bleue en claquant la porte faisant sursauter cette dernière.

xxXxx

Pendant ce temps Regina se promenait en compagnie d'Anna, Simon et Caroline. En deux ans la brune s'était habituée à vivre et partager ses journées avec ses deux amis et à sa plus grande surprise son retour à Storybrooke l'avait complètement dépaysée. Ainsi elle profita du fait que tous ses proches étaient occupés pour partir en ballade rien que elle, sa fille et ses amis. La promenade se passa extrêmement bien, entre rires et chamailleries les discussions allaient de bon train. Simon et Caroline semblaient vraiment apprécier la ville et ses habitants. Ainsi tous les quatre se promenèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avant de finalement se décider à rentrer chez Tinkerbell.

La veille, Regina avait proposé à Robin de revenir pour voir Anna, ce que l'archer avait aussitôt accepté, sous la pression de Caroline qui mourrait d'envie de connaître un peu mieux le seul homme à sa connaissance avec qui la brune avait eu une histoire d'amour. Après que la secrétaire l'ait harcelé pendant tous le repas l'ancienne mairesse avait cédé. Lorsqu'elle parla enfin à Robin elle s'empressa de l'avertir que ni Simon ni Caroline n'étaient au courant pour leur véritable identité et, tout comme Tinkerbell, le voleur lui conseilla de leur dire rapidement la vérité avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

xxXxx

- Ça doit être lui, je vais ouvrir.

- Non laisse ! J'y vais !

Caroline se leva précipitamment et couru jusque la porte d'entrée, même si elle l'avait déjà rencontrer la veille la jeune femme n'avait pas eut l'occasion de lui parler et elle était impatiente de faire plus ample connaissance avec le père d'Anna et au passage l'homme que Regina aimait. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face du beau blond.

- Robin, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, et vous devez être Caroline si je ne m'abuse, sourit l'archer.

- Exactement !

La secrétaire se décala pour le laisser entrer et au même moment une petite tête brune arriva en se dandinant et se jeta sur le voleur.

- Obin !

- Bonjour toi, dit doucement le blond et interceptant Anna dans ses bras.

- Tu viens jouier aec moi ?

- Oui entre autre.

- Elle ne tient plus en place depuis qu'elle savait que tu venais, dit une voix grave derrière la petite.

L'archer leva les yeux et vit Regina, plus belle que jamais dans une robe pourpre arrivant au dessus du genou et moulant parfaitement ses formes généreuses, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fut trop secoué pour répondre quoique ce soit qu'il se contenta simplement de lui sourire. Une voix d'homme se fit entendre à son tour.

- Espérons qu'elle ait une bonne intuition.

Derrière la belle brune apparu un homme brun de grande taille. Il s'avança et lui tendit une main que le voleur serra fermement, l'homme le regardait avec méfiance et détaillait chacune de ses réactions mais Robin soutint son regard .

- Robin.

- Simon.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea et une tension s'installa dans la pièce alors que Caroline levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon quand les deux coqs auront finis de faire leur duel de basse-cour, on pourra enfin aller s'asseoir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent leur main respective et suivirent la blonde dans le salon. Le voleur passa devant son ancienne amante et hésita avant de la saluer mais voyant que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec son fameux masque froid, il se pencha tenant toujours Anna dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Quand les lèvres de l'archer s'était posé sur sa peau, une vague de chaleur s'était répandu dans les veines de l'ancienne reine et une sensation à la fois douce et déstabilisante s'empara de son estomac. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pendant que Robin s'éloignait l'air de rien mais elle avait vu en l'espace d'une seconde la même surprise dans ses yeux bleus. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et rejoint à son tour ses amis déjà installé autour de la table.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas pris notre café, tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle en direction du voleur.

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Regina hocha la tête et se retira dans la cuisine. Caroline et Simon profitèrent de l'absence de cette dernière pour questionner l'archer.

- Et bien Anna a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier.

- Elle est adorable.

- Je confirme, un véritable amour, répondit la blonde en regardant la petite jouer avec la fermeture du manteau de Robin.

Tout deux échangèrent quelques mots alors que Simon restait silencieux et regardait attentivement le voleur. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas aussitôt mais dès qu'il le vit il n'hésita pas à découvrir l'origine de ce regard plus que pesant.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il naturellement à l'encontre du médecin.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

L'archer sourit devant sa franchise alors que Caroline soupira enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vous connais pratiquement pas et que je ne suis pas sûr que l'influence que vous avez sur Regina soit bonne.

La blonde voyant Robin serrer les poings et sentant la tension monter d'un coup, s'empressa de prendre Anna dans ses bras et l'emmena jouer un peu plus loin.

- En quoi mon influence est-elle mauvaise ?

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Regina elle était complètement perdue et anéantie. Et ce, par votre faute.

- Vous ne savez rien de notre histoire, dit froidement le voleur.

- Assez pour vouloir la protéger d'autres souffrances.

- Vous...

- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais simplement qu'il a fallut deux mois avant que Regina sourisse et beaucoup plus avant qu'elle accepte reprendre une vie normale.

Robin détailla à son tour Simon et le haït - à cet instant – pour lui rappeler que Regina avait souffert à cause de lui. Le savoir était déjà assez dur pour le voleur. Mais la chose que le touchait le plus était le fait que c'était Simon, soit l'homme qui est resté au côté de son ancienne compagne durant ses deux ans, qui lui confirmait la peine et la solitude qu'avait éprouvé la belle brune.

- Est-ce que... Commença le blond.

Le docteur se pencha vers lui, l'incitant à continuer.

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

- Pardon ?

- Êtes vous amoureux de Regina ? Lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

Simon éclata de rire à la plus grande surprise de Robin, attirant le regard de Caroline. Après quelques secondes le beau brun se calma et dévisagea l'archer avec amusement.

- Seriez vous jaloux ?

- Là n'est pas la question, contra Robin en serrant la mâchoire.

- Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Regina.

Le voleur se détendit enfin et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mon cœur est déjà pris par une autre, souffla le médecin en lançant un coup d'œil vers la jolie secrétaire blonde.

- …

- Mais même si je l'avais été, Regina et moi... Ça n'aurais jamais pu se faire.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'archer soudainement intrigué.

- Parce que tout comme moi, son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le brun avec un regard entendu.

Au même moment, Regina revint de la cuisine avec un plateau comportant quatre tasses fumantes. Alors que la jolie brune le déposait sur la table et que Caroline et Anna venaient se rasseoir, Robin lança un regard à Simon qui pour la première fois, lui sourit. Les discussions reprirent, Anna passait des genoux de Regina à ceux de Robin de temps à autre. Les deux anciens amants, eux, n'osaient pas se regarder et chacun essayaient de fuir le regard de l'autre ce qu'évidemment n'échappa pas à Simon et Caroline qui les observaient attentivement. Ainsi deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent, entre temps la petite Anna avait été envoyée à la sieste après une longue protestation, Simon et Caroline discutèrent énormément avec Robin et conclurent que l'archer était un homme bien et honnête. Regina fut heureuse de constater que ses amis appréciaient le père de sa fille et restait quelque peu en retrait des conversations, plongée dans ses pensées. Si le voleur avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié leur « baiser », elle avait complètement été chamboulée et la sensation de lèvres du beau blond sur sa peau avait réveillé bien plus qu'une légère sensation au creux de son ventre. Durant ses deux ans passé à Boston, l'ancienne mairesse avait tout fait pour éteindre ses émotions et ses sentiments envers Robin mais plus elle restait à Storybrooke, plus elle le voyait, plus ses sentiments - qu'elle pensait avoir enfouit – resurgissaient.

- Regina ?

- …

- Hé ! Carwell ! S'exclama Simon en claqua des doigts devant la figure de la brune qui sursauta.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Ah bah enfin ! Je t'ai appelé 5 fois...

- Désolé je... réfléchissait...

- Donc je disais : Caroline et moi on doit retourner à Boston pour poser nos congés et toi aussi. La question est tu veux venir avec nous ou Care' dépose tes congés en même temps que les siens.

- Je ne sais pas... Je vais voir avec Tinkerbell...

- D'accord. Merci de ta coopération !

La brunette asséna son ami d'une bourrade, s'empara du plateau avec quatre tasses vides dessus et partie de nouveau dans la cuisine. Mais cette fois-ci, Robin la suivit en s'excusant auprès des deux amis. Regina n'ayant pas remarquer que le voleur l'avait suivie sursauta lorsqu'en se retournant elle tomba pratiquement nez à nez avec lui.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

- C-ce n'est rien, ça va... Murmura-t-elle en se massant la nuque.

- Je voulais savoir, tu vas retourner à Boston ?

- Je l'ai dis, je n'en sais rien... Je dois régler des affaires là-bas mais je n'ai plus ma voiture et je ne veux pas imposer trop d'aller-retour à Anna...

- Je me disais, au cas où tu y retournerais... je... pourrais prendre Anna au manoir... Elle pourrait rester avec moi, Henry, Roland, Emma et Elsa...

- …

- Si tu es d'accord ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant le regard incertain de la belle brune.

- Ou-oui, ça serait faisable... Elle t'apprécie beaucoup... Je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais je te tiendrais au courant.

Les deux anciens amants échangèrent un sourire timide puis le voleur retourna auprès des deux tourtereaux et sa fille avec qui il passa la fin de l'après-midi.

Alors que la nuit commençaient à tomber sur la ville, Robin décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au manoir. Il salua chaleureusement Simon et Caroline avec qui il s'entendait désormais très bien pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina. Anna se dandina ensuite vers et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis il fit de même. Regina attrapa la fillette dans ses bras et s'avança à son tour. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa en regardant Anna.

- Care' ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux prendre Anna avec toi, s'il-te-plaît ?

La secrétaire acquiesça et prit à son tour la fillette dans ses bras.

- Auevoir Obin ! S'exclama cette dernière en agitant sa petite main.

L'archer sourit de toutes ses dents et regardant la petit tête brune s'éloigner.

- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Anna, dit soudain Regina d'une voix douce.

Le ton de la jeune femme surpris Robin qui n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais eu droit à autant de douceur et de gentillesse de la part de l'ancienne reine. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait changé et il ne l'en aimait que plus.

- C'est normal, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les deux amants se regardèrent durant de longues secondes puis le voleur secoua la tête en murmurant :

- Je... vais y aller... Roland m'attend et...

- Oui bien sûr, enchaîna la brune en ouvrant maladroitement la porte.

Robin passa devant la brune, l'épaule du voleur frôla la poitrine de la jeune femme et à peine le contact rompu cette dernière sentit un vent glacial lui parcourir la nuque. Alors que l'archer marchait en direction du portail, la belle brune le rejoignit d'un pas rapide et lui empoigna le bras le faisant s'arrêter. Robin se retourna alors et ancra son regard bleu dans celui noisette de la jeune femme qui ne dit rien. Regina s'accrochait au bras su beau blond qui l'attira à lui. La brune ne fit aucun signe de résistance, ce fut tout le contraire, elle colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux profitant de cette proximité soudaine. Leurs sens se brouillaient, chacun humant l'odeur de l'autre. Regina plaçant ses main sur le torse musclé du voleur tendit que ce dernier posa un des siennes sur sa joue. L'archer ferma à son tour les yeux, et sentit la jeune femme plaquant un peu plus sa joue contre sa paume. Tous deux réalisèrent à quel point ses contacts leur avaient manqué et le vide qui avait pris place au creux de leur cœur respectif avait disparu. Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière et ne pouvant plus renier le désir qu'elle ressentait, sans crier gare Regina plaqua vigoureusement ses lèvres contre celles de Robin. Le voleur approfondit aussitôt leur baiser ne pouvant lui non plus refouler a passion envers elle. Leur langue entamèrent un ballet enflammé comme si les deux amants devaient rattraper tout le temps perdu à cet instant. La brune s'agrippait désespérément à l'archer tendit que les bras de ce dernier se refermait autour de sa taille, la pressant un peu plus contre lui. Leur deux corps s'épousait parfaitement, leur langue se sollicitaient un peu plus chaque secondes et tous deux se perdaient entre passion et désir. Des papillons éclatèrent dans l'estomac de la brune tendit que ses lèvres faisaient perdre la tête à Robin. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas des répercutions que pourrait avoir ce baiser langoureux et se laissèrent aller à leur émotion. Ce fût également Regina qui mit fin au baiser, au plus grand désespoir du voleur, pour reprendre sa respiration cependant elle ne se s'écarta pas pour autant et resta niché dans les bras du beau blond. Front contre front les deux amants se regardaient, les yeux océans de Robin pénétrant la brune, des yeux remplient d'amour, de tendresse et de désir. Le regard si amoureux et passionné que le voleur lui lançait la déstabilisa au plus haut point et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Regina se remémora ses nuits passées avec l'archer et leurs baisers d'antan. D'un geste rapide et elle s'écarta du voleur qui remarqua aussi tôt la peur dans ses yeux noisettes, il n'essaya pas de la retenir imaginant parfaitement ce qui traversait sa tête à cet instant.

- J-je... je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle complètement perdue.

La belle brune ne savait plus où se mettre et regardait vivement autour d'elle à la recherche d'aide. Robin comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Roland. Il s'avança doucement vers Regina, qui eut un mouvement de recul, et lui prit doucement la main avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La belle brune se détendit quelque peu et remercia intérieurement l'archer de sa compréhension, elle le regarda partir et alors qu'elle fermait la porte il l'interpella.

- Regina !

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- N'oublies pas de parler à Simon et Caroline de... tout ça, dit-il en désignant la ville un peu plus loin.

La brune hocha doucement la tête.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle avec gêne.

Puis elle referma la porte.

- Bonne nuit, répondit le voleur dans un souffle.

xxXxx

- Simon, Caroline il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir...

Regina s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers ses amis qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre après avoir couché Anna. Le baiser échangé avec Robin repassait en boucle dans sa tête et la brune préféra se confronter à un autre problème que celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Essayez vous.

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent et attendirent patiemment que Regina daigne continuer.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est quelque peu compliqué, commença la brune en se triturant les doigts, promettez moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle.

- Tu me fais peur là...

- Simon, Care' promettez, les implora-t-elle.

- Je te le promet, répondit la blonde avec conviction.

- Promis.

- C'est à propos de Robin ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non...

- Si tu t'inquiètes ne t'en fais pas Simon et moi on a discuté il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

Les deux amis se turent et la dévisagèrent avec suspicion.

- Bon, Regina soupira lourdement, il y a certaines choses à propos de la ville que je ne vous ai pas dites et...

- …

- Tous les personnages d'histoires et de contes que vous connaissez ex...

- Quand tu dis les personnages de contes genre « Le petit chaperon rouge » ou « Pinocchio » ?

- Oui...

- En quoi ça à un rapport avec la ville ?

- Simon laisses moi continuer s'il te plaît.

- Ok, dit le médecin en levant les mains.

Regina respira de nouveau profondément et se tortilla les doigts nerveusement.

- Ils existent...

- Qui ?

- Les personnages.

Caroline réprima un rire et regarda la brune avec amusement.

- Et ils sont à Storybrooke ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui...

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça et elle dévisagea l'ancienne mairesse.

- Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

- Caroline ! S'exclama Regina plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu faisant sursauter les deux compères. Ce que je veux vous dire n'est pas facile alors laissez moi parler et après les questions.

- Ok va s'y, dit le docteur en l'incitant main tendu.

- Comme tu l'as dit les personnages comme Pinocchio, Rub-Le petit chaperon rouge et autres existent et vivent ici à Storybrooke.

- Et ils sont vivant ?

- Oui, souffla la brune exaspérée puisqu'une telle chose lui était tout à fait banale.

- T'es sérieuse ? Non attend tu mens, s'effara le médecin.

- Simon ! S'exclama Caroline.

- Nan mais c'est vrai elle est en train de nous dire qu'ils existent, c'est hallucinant ! Enfin je sais pas mais Pinocchio il existe pas !

- Simon, je comprends que tu réagisses pareil mais s'il-te-plaît crois moi...

L'homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé mais fis tout de même signe à la brune de continuer.

- La forêt enchantée, là où les histoires se passe existe aussi mais une malédiction a amené tout le monde à Storybrook.

- Ils sont ici ?

- Oui, tout le monde de cette ville vient de là-bas.

- Donc la magie existe ? Demanda son amie fascinée.

- Oui, ça existe.

Simon se redressa levant les yeux aux ciel devant la naïveté de sa présumée compagne puis ancra son regard dans celui de l'ancienne reine.

- Et toi... tu...

- Je viens de là-bas.

- Bon sang... Cette conversation est surréaliste...

L'ancienne mairesse baissa les yeux et alors que Simon se prit la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il releva la tête et fixa la brune.

- Si tu viens de... la forêt enchantée tu... es un personnage de contes non ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Caroline. Tu es qui ? Enfin tu es Regina mais dans... l'autre monde tu es qui ?

- La méchante reine, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- La quoi ?

- La méchante reine, vous savez Snow-White, l'horrible marâtre avec la pomme empoisonnée.

- Jusque là je me disais que c'est peut-être possible parce que la folle de ce groupe c'est moi mais tu peux pas être cette femme là tu... Enfin tu es attentionnée, tu rigoles tout le temps alors que dans le film il faut le dire c'est une sacrée pétasse !

Regina rigola doucement.

- C'est pourtant moi, mais il y a eut du chemin entre cette femme affreuse et la personne que je suis maintenant. Et je dois dire que la version de moi dans le film est beaucoup plus soft que la reine que j'étais.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'étais... plutôt dans le genre cruelle...

- Non ! Je te crois pas !

- Care' c'est la vérité...

- …

- …

- Dites quelque chose s'il vous plaît... Simon ?

- Je veux te croire, sincèrement mais il me faut des preuves là... C'est un peu léger... Tu es quand même en train de dire que tout les personnages que je connais des livres d'histoires sont réels et que je me trouve parmi eux...C'est invraisemblable ! Caroline tu penses la même chose, non ?

Même si la secrétaire était emballée par ce que son amie venait de lui raconter et même si elle était énormément naïve, une partie d'elle lui criait gare et de ce fait elle acquiesça au médecin.

L'estomac de la brune se crispait de peur, elle redoutait de perdre ses amis et qu'ils lui tournent le dos à cause de cette révélation. Sa seule envie était de s'enterrer plus bas que terre alors que le regard sérieux de Simon se posait sur elle, Regina respira doucement pour retrouver son calme.

- Emma aussi a eu du mal au début, se rappela-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué... Emma non plus ne connaissait pas la vérité en arrivant à Storybrooke mais il s'est passé tellement de choses qu'elle a finit par croire Henry et depuis tous connaissent la vérité...

- Je te suis plus...

- Moi non plus !

- Je... je peux vous raconter notre histoire, proposa l'ancienne reine.

- C'est à dire ?

- La véritable histoire de Snow et moi, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Euh ok mais du coup qui est... Snow-White ?

- C'est Mary-Margaret.

- …

- Et David est Charmant.

- Merde... Donc tu es en train de me dire que j'ai mangé en compagnie de Snow-White et le prince Charmant.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Bon raconte moi ton histoire parce que là je suis perdue, souffla la blonde.

- Mais avant sers moi un verre d'alcool. Non ! Tu sais quoi passe moi la bouteille, demande Simon à ses côtés.

Regina s'exécuta et commença son récit en racontant la totalité de son histoire à commencer par la trahison de Snow par rapport à Daniel puis ses années de vengeance, la malédiction, l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrook, l'enlèvement d'Henry orchestré par Pan, la nouvelle malédiction de Zelena pour finir par sa fuite de la ville. Au bout de plus d'une demie heure de récit la brune conclu.

- Voilà vous savez tout.

Caroline qui tenait Anna sur ses genoux avait les yeux qui lui sortait des orbites alors que Simon avait pratiquement finit la bouteille de vin que l'ancienne reine lui avait donné.

- Donc... On vit parmi des centaines de personnages de Disney...

- Et genre _Tink _comme tu l'appelles c'est « Tinkerbell » dans Peter Pan ?

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Et bah putain, si j'avais pensé vivre ça un jour...

- Simon langage !

- Ton histoire paraît crédible et je crois bien que c'est le plus flippant de tout ça...

- Je comprendrai s'il vous fallait du temps pour tout digérer...

- Oh t'inquiète pas c'est pas comme si tu nous avais dis que le père de ta fille est en fait Robin des bois, que tes meilleures amies sont la reine des neiges et Tinkerbell, que nous avons mangé en compagnie de Snow-White, le prince Charmant et leur deux enfant ainsi que leur petit fils et pour finir que tu as lancé une malédiction... Non ça va... Ironisa Simon avec un sourire tendu.

Quelques secondes après l'homme éclata d'un rire nerveux bientôt suivi des deux femmes, ils laissèrent aller leur fou rire puis une fois calmé et la tension apaisée Regina répondit, plus calmement cette fois, aux questions de ses deux amis. Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent de se coucher, encore chamboulé par les émotions de cette soirée assez spéciale.

Regina s'endormit apaisée en voyant que c'est amis acceptaient de la croire mais si tout n'était pas joué.

xxXxx

Alors que le soleil s'était à peine levé sur Storybrook Regina entendit sa fille s'agiter dans son sommeil, après quelques minutes pour s'éveiller elle se leva et prit Anna dans ses bras.

- Hé ma puce... Chut je suis là... C'était un mauvais rêve rien de plus... Chut...

Au contact de sa mère la petite se calma presque aussitôt, elle se blottit contre la jeune femme puis se rendormit sous ses bercements, cette dernière ne voulant pas la laisser seule descendit avec elle afin de préparer un thé. Elle enjamba les escaliers tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis alluma la lumière de la cuisine. Elle faillit lâcher sa fille lorsqu'elle vit Simon assit à la table buvant du café.

- Merde Simon ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Langage Miss Carwel... plaisanta l'homme.

- Je rigole pas abruti, se défendit-elle tout en lui tapant le crâne. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Je te retourne la question...

- Le soleil s'est réveillé alors Anna s'est réveillé puis je me suis levé et comme je ne peux jamais me rendormir je suis descendue me faire un thé et toi ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- Tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ?

- Ouaip quasiment mais comprends moi, tu nous a avoué être la méchante reine de Snow-White et que tout le monde dans cette ville sont des personnages de contes. C'est... perturbant.

- Simon je...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en contre fou de ce que tu as pu faire en tant que _méchante reine _car je te connais toi, la vrai toi mais je flippe un peu de savoir que des gens comme Mr Gold sont originaire d'une forêt enchantée parce que lui il est carrément flippant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, il y a des lois, c'est une ville normale. La magie est restreinte.

- Donc des personnes peuvent pratiquer de la magie comme ça, quand ça leur chante ?

- Oui et...

- T'en possèdes ?

- Oui.

- Oh putain, la brune lui lança un regard noir, pardon mais... attends tu fais de la magie...

- Non plus maintenant. Je n'y ai recours qu'en grave situation et à vrai dire après deux ans sans magie je ne la maîtrise plus tellement...

- Wo passe moi la cafetière s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux amis passèrent toute la matinée à discuter, Regina le rassura sur l'utilisation contrôlée de la magie en ville et promis de les protéger lui et Caroline. Après quoi cette dernière arriva dans la cuisine suivie de près par Tinkerbell,qui affichait une tête effrayante après une soirée bien arrosée qu'elle avait passé la veille en compagnie d'Elsa et Hans. Dès que la fée se montra un peu plus vaillante, a eux quatre ils établirent une liste de prénom comme Neal avait pour Tamara et les deux magiciennes aidèrent leur amis à mémoriser. Regina fut heureuse de voir que ses amis, tout comme Elsa ou Tinkerbell, ne la jugeait pas sur son passé mais sur qui elle était maintenant.

Regina lisait calmement un livre, assise dans le sofa quand son téléphone vibra. L'ancienne reine s'en empara et un message s'afficha.

« Venez à ma boutique, 15h. Ne soyez pas en retard. Gold. »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me donner votre avis qui compte dans le déroulement de la fic quand même !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Tchao bye ! A bientôt !


End file.
